Die Pyramide des Horus
by Bloodthirsty Muffin
Summary: Ein Auftrag, ein Einbruch und jede Menge Rätsel: Lara muss Charles James West und seine Geliebte Mariah Powell aufhalten, die fünf Teile der Pyramide des Horus zusammenzusetzen. Wird sie es mit Hilfe ihrer Freunde schaffen? bitte nicht lesen
1. Die Prophezeiung

**Die Pyramide des Horus**

Bei Horus, dem Gotte in Falkengestalt, schwören wir,  
dass wir den Schlüssel zu der Macht,  
die Osiris Merit besaß,  
auf ewig mit unserem Leben beschützen werden,  
um jene, die Macht begehren zu hindern daran,  
dass eine Katastrophe ausbricht  
und wieder ein Pharao herrscht,  
der nur Rache sucht,  
um den Durst zu stillen,  
der durch Ungerechtigkeit entfacht wurde.  
Wir schwören in alle Himmelsrichtungen zu ziehen,  
um zu verstecken,  
was Machthungrige suchen,  
um ihnen den Gang zur Macht zu erschweren,  
und je einen Teil des Schatzes zu bewahren,  
soll in jeder Generation mindestens einer wissen,  
was seine Familie besitzt,  
um das Zeichen des Horus zu tragen  
und den Schatz bewahren.  
Sollte es doch Verrückten gelingen,  
die fünf Teile der Macht zusammenzusetzen,  
die Familien zu überlisten,  
die Schätze zu stehlen,  
den heiligen Tempel zu finden  
und deren Wachen zu töten,  
kann die Menschheit nur hoffen,  
dass einer dem Einhalt gebietet,  
der von den Priestern des Horus Kraft erhalten wird,  
denn wenn nicht,  
wird eine Katastrophe ausbrechen,  
ein neuer Pharao wird regieren,  
nur um seinen Durst zu stillen,  
vielleicht sogar,  
um zu vernichten,  
unsere Welt...


	2. Der Besuch

**Der Besuch  
**London, Surrey. Lara Croft genoss gerade im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin ein Glas Wein, während sie etwas klassischer Musik lauschte. Man hörte sanft die große Standuhr ticken. Es war sieben Uhr.  
„Klassische Musik...wie wunderbar", murmelte sie und nahm den letzten Schluck aus dem Weinglas. „Aber...es ist zeit für etwas Moderneres."  
Sie stand auf und legte ihr weißes Cape ab, unter dem sie ein bauchfreies Shirt mit Spaghettiträgern in einem tarngrün trug. Passend zu der tarngrünen Hose. Sorgfältig fuhr sie mit ihrem linken Zeigefinger über ihr umfangreiches CD-Regal.  
„Ja, etwas Rock-Musik. U2 ist genau richtig", nuschelte sie und nahm eine CD heraus. Durch Druck auf „Open" öffnete sich das Laufwerk des CD-Players. Die Klassik-CD nahm sie heraus, die Rock-CD legte sie hinein und schloss das Laufwerk wieder. Ein wenig drehte sie an den Knöpfen und drückte dann auf „Play". Man hörte die Musik, aber aus einem anderen Raum, der einst der Ballsaal war, jedoch jetzt als Turnhalle zum Austoben von Miss Croft diente.  
„Perfekt", stellte sie fest und ging in die Turnhalle.

Die laute Musik dröhnte durch die Halle, zum Leid von ihrem Butler Winston. Lara hatte ihrem Spaß beim Salto und Verrenkungen Üben und die Musik erhöhte den Spaßfaktor um Einiges. Sie wusste nicht, dass gerade ein schwarzer Mercedes auf ihr Anwesen zufuhr, der vor dem großen Tor stehen blieb. Winston hatte im Vorbeigehen an den Monitor gesehen und betätigte die Sprechanlage.  
„Wer ist da?", erkundete er sich.  
„Ich melde Sean William Croft. Er möchte seine Cousine, Miss Lara Croft, antreffen", erklärte der Chauffeur. Durch Druck auf einen Knopf am Monitor, scannte der Computer den Wagen und die Insassen vollständig ab. Ein paar Sekunden danach erschien auf dem Bildschirm in roter Schrift „unknown" und „not gun-toting". Also trug weder der Wagen noch seine unbekannten Insassen Waffen bei sich. Winston öffnete das Tor, sodass der Wagen hineinfahren konnte. Nur ein paar Meter vor der Haustür kam der Wagen zum stehen. Hinaus stieg ein blonder Mann im dunkelblauen Anzug, der eine Mappe bei sich trug.  
„Zeit für ein Wiedersehen, Lara", flüsterte er in sich hinein und deutete seinem Chauffeur an, das Anwesen mit dem Auto zu verlassen. Der Mann ging auf die Haustür zu, wo Winston schon die Tür auf hielt. Er geleitete den Gast ins Wohnzimmer, in dem Holzscheite im Kamin vor sich hin brannten und so den Raum gemütlicher als sonst erscheinen ließen.  
„Miss Croft wird gleich zu Ihnen stoßen", versprach Winston und machte sich auf den Weg zu Lara, die sich noch immer an ihren Turngeräten austobte.  
„Gut", gab er etwas geistesabwesend zurück und musterte den Raum.  
„Miss Croft, ein Gast für Sie", berichtete Winston, als Lara ein paar Salti vor und rückwärts übte.  
„Ein Gast? Wie hat er ich zu erkennen gegeben?", fragte sie außer Atem.  
„Sean William Croft. Er meinte, er sei Ihr Cousin."  
„Sean? Was mag er wollen?" Sie hörte auf, Salti zu üben. „Ich habe ihn seit ich Zehn oder Elf war nicht mehr gesehen. Nun gut, ich gehe ihn begrüßen", entschied Lara, „Winston, machen Sie bitte die Musik aus."  
‚Hoffentlich hat er seinen Frisurengeschmack geändert', dachte sie und erinnerte sich an ungewaschene, ungekämmte Haare, die viel zu lang waren.  
Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, saß ihr Cousin noch immer vor dem Kamin und wartete geduldig. Er hatte sich äußerlich sehr verändert, zum Vorteil versteht sich. Er war kein kleiner, pummeliger Junge mehr mit Pickeln und schlecht abgestimmten Kleidern, der so aussah als wäre er noch nie beim Friseur gewesen. Nein, vor ihr stand ein gut gebauter Mann, modisch auf der Höhe und...mit einer Frisur, die einen fragen ließ, welcher Gott diese vollbracht hätte.  
„Hallo Sean!", begrüßte sie ihren Cousin mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Lara!" Er stand auf und die beiden umarmten sich. „Schön, dich wieder zu sehen!"  
‚Auch sein Geruch hat sich ins Positive gewandelt', ging es ihr durch den Kopf.  
„Ich freue mich auch, dich wider zu sehen. Aber was führt dich dazu?", erkundigte sie sich.  
Sean räusperte sich.  
„Nun, wie du sicher weißt, habe ich in meiner Kindheit mit meinen Eltern und Geschwistern hier gelebt", begann er zaghaft.  
„Ja, und deine Mutter hat mir das Anwesen vererbt. Du hast ja deine Villa irgendwo im Süden von England."  
„Stimmt, Lara. In St. Austell, aber egal. Als es dir vermacht wurde, sah es hier noch ganz anders aus, doch du hast etwas daraus gemacht. Jedenfalls war noch die ganze Einrichtung von meiner Mutter hier und in der Eingangshalle hing ein großes Bild von ihr. Hast du es noch?", fragte er und zog ein Foto aus seiner Jackettasche. Diese hielt er ihr unter die Nase. Lara nahm es in die Hand. Auf dem Foto war eine junge, hübsche Frau in einem wunderschönen, blauen Kleid abgebildet. Sie ähnelte wirklich ihrer Tante, die Lara sehr gemocht hatte.  
„Wow, das ist ja wunderschön", gab sie zu. Aber besaß sie das Bild noch? Sie musste überlegen. Manchen „Kram" hatte sie behalten, einiges lag auf dem Dachboden und vielerlei verkaufte sie. Doch dieses Bild in der Einganshalle?  
„Ich kann mich nur dunkel erinnern", entsinnte sie sich. „Die Frage ist, ob ich so ein schönes Bild habe wegwerfen können."  
„Hast du eine Idee, wo es sein könnte?", wollte Sean wissen.  
„Als ich eingezogen bin, habe ich aufgeschrieben, was ich mit dem ganzen...den ganzen Sachen angestellt habe. Ich werde das Buch suchen und nachsehen", versprach sie ihm zuversichtlich.  
„Ich hoffe, das macht dir nicht zu viele Unannehmlichkeiten", erkundete er sich fürsorglich. So fürsorglich wie er damals auch war, als sie zusammen spielten.  
„Ach was! Ich schreibe gerade an einem Buch und das kann schließlich warten", verneinte sie seine Frage.  
‚Wenn das der Verlag hören würde...', sinnierte sie im Kopf.  
„Freut mich zu hören. Ruf mich an, wenn du es gefunden hast", forderte er sie auf und drückte ihr seine Visitenkarte in die Hand. „Ich habe noch zu tun. Wenn du also entschuldigen würdest", deutete er an, sich zu verabschieden.  
„Natürlich", versicherte sie. „Nun, dann geleite ich dich zur Tür."

„Sag mal, Sean", begann Lara, als er wieder in sein Auto stieg. „Warum willst du dieses Bild?"  
„Nun ja, schließlich ist meine Mutter darauf abgebildet und sie ist tot", war die nervös klingende Antwort. Er schloss schnell die Wagentür und fuhr mit seinem Mercedes davon.  
‚Kommt mir ja schon etwas spanisch vor. Aber es geht um Sean, der dich damals vor diesem bösen Hund beschützt hat', dachte sie, wobei ihr ganz warm ums Herz wurde. ‚Ob er die Narbe immer noch hat?'  
Doch es war fraglich, ob sie das je erfahren würde, da sich dir Narbe über seinen Oberschenkel zog. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
‚Wie kann ich so was nur denken!'  
Während sie den Gedanken belächelte, ging sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer, um ihr vorhin abgelegtes Cape zu holen. Sie legte es sich um und ging zur Verandatür. Mit einem Schub öffnete sie die Türen und betrat die Terrasse. Auf dem Geländer der Veranda standen viele Lampions, die etwas Licht auf die Dielen des Anbaus fallen ließen. Lara ließ die angenehm kühle Frühlingsluft auf sich wirken. Sie wollte noch einen Scheit in das Kaminfeuer werfen, als ihr Blick auf den glasigen Wohnzimmertisch fiel. Eine blaue Mappe lag da, aber sie gehörte nicht Lara. Sie musste Sean gehören, er hatte bei seinem Besuch die Akte unter dem Arm gehabt. Sie ging zur Mappe und wollte sie aufschlagen, zuckte dann aber zurück.  
‚So was gehört sich nicht! Man schaut nicht in die Sachen fremder Leute!'  
Aber war Sean denn ein Fremder? Der Wind, der von draußen kam, wehte die Akte schicksalhafter Weise auf. Sie sah ein paar Fotos von Leuten, Notizen und…dann schlug sie die Mappe schnell wieder zu.  
‚Ts, ts, ts!', ging es ihr durch den Kopf. ‚Er sagte, er hab noch etwas zu erledigen und somit ist er wohl noch nicht zu Hause.' Sie nahm seine Visitenkarte aus ihrer Hosentasche hervor, die schon mit einem Eselsohr versehen war. ‚Ich werde ihm das morgen erzählen.'  
Sie ging zum CD-Player und startete die Musik wieder.  
„Wo war ich stehen geblieben?"


	3. Gesucht und gefunden

**Gesucht und gefunden**

Es war gerade mal elf Uhr morgens, aber Lara suchte schon drei Stunden nach dem Buch –ohne Erfolg. Sie war am Verzweifeln. Da betrat Winston die Bibliothek.  
„Miss Croft, Miss Jones möchte Sie sprechen", meldete er.  
„Samantha? Sie kann reinkommen", antwortete Lara erfreut.  
Samantha Jones – erfolgreiche Künstlerin, alleinerziehend und eine Koryphäe in Sachen Kunst und deren Geschichte. Ihre hellbraunen, langen Haare, wie immer glattglänzend und zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, lagen brav auf ihrer blauen Jeanjacke, unter dem sie ein figurbetonendes rotes Shirt trug, was im schönen Kontrast zu ihrer dunkelblauen Jeans und ihren Turnschuhen lag. Dazu trug sie eine Brille und ein silbernes Armbändchen mit Sternenanhänger.  
„Schon wider aus Dublin zurück, Sam?", erkundigte Lara sich bei ihrer guten Freundin.  
„Ja, die Ausstellung war schneller leergekauft, als ich dachte", antwortete Samantha und umarmte Lara zur Begrüßung.  
„Wie geht's deiner Kleinen?"  
„Sydney geht es gut. Sie mochte Dublin sehr", berichtete Samantha.  
„Schön...und was führt dich zu mir?"  
„Ich wollte bei meiner besten Freundin nach dem Rechten sehen. Und warum durchstöberst du deine Bibliothek? Was suchst du?", fragte Samantha, nachdem sie die chaotische Bibliothek gemustert hatte.  
„Als ich hierher gezogen bin, habe ich aufgeschrieben, was ich mit dem ganzen Krempel von meiner Tante angestellt habe. Mein Cousin will dieses Bild von seiner Mutter." Sie deutete auf das Foto auf dem Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf die mit Kissen verzierte Couch. „Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich damit angestellt habe."  
Samantha ging zu dem Tisch und beguckte die etwas ältere Fotografie.  
„Wirklich schön", gab Samantha ehrlich zu. Als selbst angesehene Künstlerin hatte sie selbstverständlich ein Auge für Kunst. „Und das tust du ganz ohne Hintergedanken für deinen Cousin?"  
„Was soll das denn heißen? Sehe ich wie eine hinterlistige Person aus?", fragte Lara entrüstet.  
„Willst du darauf eine Antwort?", bezweifelte Samantha die Frage ihrer Freundin.  
Prompt warf Lara ein Kissen der Couchgarnitur in das Gesicht ihrer Freundin.  
„Wie sieht das Buch denn aus, das du suchst?", erkundigte sich die Künstlerin lächelnd.  
„Ich glaube, es war blau...", erinnerte Lara sich dunkel.  
„War es ein Ringbuch auf den steht „Zeug von Tante"?"  
„Das kann sein, aber wie kommst du darauf?"  
Samantha bückte sich zu einem Lesetisch hinunter und zog unter dem Bein des Tisches das eben beschriebene Buch hervor.  
„Bücher wurden nicht nur zum Lesen erfunden, was?", verhöhnte sie Laras Suche.  
Lara grinste breit und Samantha setzte sich zu ihrer Freundin.  
„Überall hätte ich gesucht...nur nicht da", lachte die Archäologin.  
„Tja, was würdest du ohne mich machen, Lara?", fragte Samantha sarkastisch und gab ihrer Freundin das Buch. Lara antwortete nicht, sie fing sofort an, in dem Buch zu blättern.  
„Vasen, Möbel, Schnickschnack...Bilder!", murmelte sie, als sie in das Inhaltsverzeichnis sah.  
Samantha hatte sich über ihre Schulter gebeugt.  
„Landschaftsbilder...Moderne Kunst...Portraits! Shit, nur nummeriert", fluchte sie leise.  
„Da wirst du wohl alle abklappern müssen", schlug Samantha vor.  
„Tja, scheint so. Aber viele habe ich weggeschmissen. Oh, manche habe ich an dich weitergegeben. Wie praktisch!"  
Insgesamt hingen Vierzehn Portraits vor Lara Crofts Einzug in der Villa. Sechs davon hatte sie weggeschmissen, zwei an Samantha gegeben, zwei behalten und die restlichen vier schenke sie ihrer Cousine.  
„Ich kann mich erinnern. Meine Cousine hatte den gleichen Geschmack wie ihre Mutter, einfach furchtbar!", schwelgte sie in ihren Erinnerungen. „Nun gut, du hast das Foto gesehen. Hängt das Bild in deiner Wohnung?", wollte Lara wissen.  
„Nein, ich besitze dieses Portrait nicht. Eigentlich schade drum", gab Samantha zu. Lara lehnte sich zurück und versteckte ihr Gesicht in den Kissen.  
„Warum ist das nur so schwierig?", murmelte sie in die Polster.  
„Gutes zu tun ist nun mal kein Spaß", neckte Samantha ihre Freundin. „Nun denn", begann sie. „Ich habe noch zu arbeiten", erklärte sie.  
„Schade. Dann telefonieren wir?", erkundigte sich Lara.  
„Genau", stimmte die Künstlerin zu. Die beiden Freundinnen umarmten sich als Verabschiedung. „Man hört sich!"  
„Wenn ich heute Abend nicht schon wahnsinnig bin."  
„Hoffentlich nicht", wünschte Samantha kichernd. „Viel Glück!"  
„Danke, Sam. Das kann ich brauchen."


	4. Fragen über Fragen

**Fragen über Fragen**

„...Danke, Sean!...Ja, sobald ich es gefunden habe, melde ich mich...Ciau!"  
Lara hatte gerade mit ihrem Cousin Sean telefoniert und die Telefonnummer und Adresse dessen älterer Schwester erfahren.  
„Sehr gut. Dann will ich mal mein Cousinchen anrufen", beschloss sie, etwas angewidert von der Vorstellung die Stimme ihrer Cousine zu hören, und tippte deren Telefonnummer ins Telefon ein. Kaum war das geschehen, nahm am anderen Ende der Leitung eine zuckersüße Frauenstimme ab und antwortete: „Hier bei Croft, guten Tag. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"  
„Ich möchte die Lady sprechen. Mein Name ist Lara Croft und bin ihre Cousine", erklärte Lara, etwas von der zuckersüßen Stimme verschreckt.  
„Einen Moment bitte", bat die Stimme.  
Ein paar Minuten später hatte ihre Cousine sich ans Telefon bequemt.  
„Lara, wie schön, dass du anrufst", log ihre Cousine am anderen Ende der Leitung. Ihr Name war Regina. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder hatte Lara sich mit Regina nie verstanden, was vielleicht daran lag, dass Lara damals in einer handfesten Auseinandersetzung Reginas Lieblingspuppe den Kopf abgerissen hatte. Dass Regina deshalb immer noch schmollte, konnte Lara sich sogar ernsthaft vorstellen. Vielleicht war es auch deshalb, weil Lara von ihrer Tante mehr Aufmerksamkeit bekam als Regina, obwohl Regina die eigentliche Tochter war und Lara nur Nichte.  
„Hi Regina. Ich wollte fragen, ob es dir genehm ist, wenn ich dich morgen besuchen komme", erkundigte Lara sich. Dass sie das einmal zu ihrer „rosa Cousine", wie sie Regina nur noch beschrieb, sagen würde, hätte sie nicht gedacht und wunderte sich über ihre Worte.  
„Mich besuchen? Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?", fragte Reginas vor Schleim tropfende Stimme.  
‚Weil dein Bruder schlau war und mich _beauftragt_ hat, das Bild zu finden. Ja, der war schlau.'  
„Weil ich etwas von dir wissen will, das man nicht über Telefon besprechen kann", entschied sich Lara doch lieber zu sagen.  
„Nun gut…ist es dir um vierzehn Uhr genehm?"  
‚Je früher ich den Besuch bei dir hinter mir habe, desto besser.'  
„Ist mir Recht", entschärfte sie ihre ersten Gedanken noch einmal.  
„Also dann, auf bald", verabschiedete sich Regina und legte auf, bevor Lara ein kleines „Bye!" herausbringen konnte.  
‚Ja, ich kann dich auch nicht leiden, Regina', ging es ihr durch den Kopf. ‚Schade, dass du zu dämlich bist ein Faxgerät zu bedienen. Dann hätte ich diesen Besuch nicht nötig.'

„Warum muss ich noch mal mitkommen?", fragte Samantha, die von ihrer Freundin in den Zug nach Cambridge mitgeschleift wurde und der nun auf dem Weg zu Reginas Anwesen gegenüber saß.  
„Weil ich dich so mag?", versuchte Lara ihren eigentlichen Gedanken zu vertuschen. Regina liebte die Bilder von Samantha und besaß selbst einige Originale. Die „rosa Cousine" musste einfach darauf eifersüchtig werden, dass das verstoßene Familienmitglied eine in der Kunstbranche so anerkannte Freundin hatte.  
‚Ein wenig guten Geschmack scheint sie doch zu haben', ging es Lara durch den Kopf, da sie wusste, dass Regina ansonsten eher dem Kitschigen zusprach.  
„Ich schätze einfach mal, es wird sich noch herausstellen. Und warum fahren wir mit deiner Limousine und einem Chauffeur? Das ist doch sonst nicht deine Art", bemerkte Samantha und musterte Laras schickes Kostüm. „Und ein Diamantenkollier trägst sonst auch nicht."  
Lara rückte ihre weiße Kleidung mit dunkelblauen Nadelstreifen zurecht. Unter der hellen Jacke guckte ein Shirt hervor, das wie ihre Schuhe, dunkelblau gefärbt war.  
„Ich wollte mich etwas hübsch für meine Cousine machen", antwortete Lara, nachdem sie ihre Sonnenbrille hochgeschoben und sie in ihren offenen Haaren gefestigt hatte. Samantha kam sich daneben in ihren ‚normalen' Sachen direkt schäbig vor.  
„Wir fahren doch nicht etwa zu deiner rosa Cousine?", zweifelte Samantha, die sich noch genau an Laras Beschreibungen von Regina erinnerte. Dass Laras Cousine Samanthas Bilder vergötterte, hatte sie des öfteren betont, doch Samantha wollte nicht, dass Lara mit ihrer Freundin angibt als wäre sie ein wertvoller Gegenstand. Ihre Archäologen-Freundin war genau genommen bekannter als die Künstlerin, da sie sich nicht nur auf eine Branche spezialisierte, sondern zu ihrer eigentlichen Arbeit auch noch Bücher schrieb.  
„Entschuldigung, Sammie, aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Wenn du dabei bist, wird sie es nicht wagen Gemeinheiten auszusprechen", versuchte Lara ihre Tat zu rechtfertigen. Samantha seufzte nur aus tiefstem Herzen.  
„Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass du schizophren bist, aber auf diese Weise hätte ich es nicht erwartet…"  
„Okay, ich bin Britin, adlig und viel zu gut erzogen. Warum darf ich denn keine Rache ausüben? Man denkt von mir, ich würde da drüber stehen, aber irgendwann ist es genug. Die Frau hat mir so viele Gemeinheiten angetan, dass sie es verdient hat, mal so richtig neidisch gemacht zu werden!"

(Anm. der Autorin: Ich weiß, dass diese Aktion nicht wirklich zu Lara passt, aber alle haben doch Personen, die sie absolut nicht leiden können und denen würde doch jeder gerne eins auswischen, oder? Ein Mensch hat schließlich auch Eigenschaften, die nicht zu seinem festen Image passen. Auch Lara besteht nicht nur aus Oberfläche.)

„Wir sind da, Miss Croft", meldete der Chauffeur.  
„Bitte, Sam", wünschte Lara mit Hundeblick zum letzten Mal, bevor die beiden ausstiegen und das Anwesen betrachteten, das etwas kleiner erschien als das von Lara. Die ein paar Meter entfernte Tür wurde ihnen schon aufgehalten und sie betraten die Villa. Eine Magd wies ihnen den Weg zum Wohnzimmer, das wie der Rest des Hauses in Pastelltönen eingerichtet war.  
„Was hat die Frau für einen Geschmack?", fragte Samantha etwas entsetzt über die kitschige Einrichtung. „Ich meine…was ist das hier überhaupt?", wollte sie wissen und deutete auf eines der Bilder. Lara trat neben ihre Freundin.  
„Sam, das hast du gemalt", beantwortete sie die Frage.  
„Was?", fragte die Künstlerin schockiert. Sie sah abwechselnd das Bild und Lara an.  
„Das war ein Witz", schmunzelte Lara. Sie wusste, dass ihre Freundin keinen Überblick mehr über all die Bilder hatte, die sie im Laufe ihrer Karriere gemalt hatte.  
„Du…", fluchte Samantha zum Scherz. Dann kam die rosa Cousine übertrieben stilvoll ins Zimmer stolziert. Sie hatte eine blonde, schulterlange Haare und trug ein rosa Kostüm mit Rock. Um vollständig wie eine schlechte Barbie-Imitation auszusehen trug sie dazu rosafarbene Schuhe und eine weiße Perlenkette.  
„Lara! Liebes!", begrüßte Regina ihre Cousine und reichte ihr die Hand. Eine Umarmung wäre beiden zu Wider. Nicht ganz unauffällig zeigte Lara dabei ihre silbernen mit Edelsteinen besetzten Armbänder. „Was machen deine ‚Abenteuerreisen' wie du sie nennst? Bringen sie noch genug Geld ein?", wollte Regina mit feindseliger Stimme wissen.  
„Ich kann mich nicht beklagen", antwortete Lara mit künstlichem Grinsen.  
„Findest du dieses wurzellose Herumpendeln immer noch ansprechend?"  
„Ja", entgegnete Lara und hätte ihrer Cousine am liebsten den Hals umgedreht. „Was machst du noch gleich? Ach ja, ich vergaß: Du bist noch nie arbeiten gegangen und wirst es auch nie tun, weil Daddys Anlagen genug Gewinn machen. Klar, so kann man sich auch durchs Leben schnorren", gab Lara zurück.  
‚Das hat gesessen', ging es Samantha durch den Kopf. Regina wusste so schnell nicht zu kontern und sah sich im Raum um. Ihr Blick fiel auf Samantha. Die rosa Cousine erkannte zwar die Ähnlichkeit zu der erfolgreichen Künstlerin Samantha Jones, aber glauben wollte sie es nicht so wirklich.  
„Lara, du hast Begeleitung bei dir. Hat es für einen Mann nicht gereicht?", gab sie schließlich doch zurück.  
‚Autsch!', dachte Samantha. Doch in Hinblick auf Reginas Reaktion, nachdem sie Samantha vorgestellt hatte, machte ihr diese Bemerkung nichts aus.  
„Regina, darf ich vorstellen? Samantha Jones", machte Lara die beiden bekannt. „Ich muss dir nicht sagen, welchen Beruf sie ausübt, oder?", spöttelte sie grinsend.  
„Miss...Miss Jones! Oh, was für eine Ehre!", stotterte Regina und schüttelte verlegen Samanthas Hand. Sie hasste es wie ein kleiner Star behandelt zu werden. Samantha wollte ihre Bilder malen und nicht ständig in der Presse erscheinen, wo sie gar nicht hingehörte. Ihrer Meinung nach gab es schon viel zu viele C-Klasse-Promis.  
„Freut mich sehr", log Samantha.  
„Leider habe ich die ‚Weltenbilder' nicht bei einer Auktion ergattern können, daher habe ich nur...", begann die rosa Cousine, wurde aber von Lara mit einem Räuspern unterbrochen.  
„Verzeih, Regina, aber Samantha hat mich nur rein zufällig begleitet", meinte Lara schließlich.  
‚Du hast mich gezwungen', kommentierte Samantha die Aussage Laras in Gedanken.  
„Was ich eigentlich von dir wissen wollte", kam Lara auf den Punkt und zog aus ihrer Handtasche das Foto des gesuchten Bildes, „besitzt du dieses Bild?", fragte Lara und reichte ihrer Cousine die Fotographie. Sie riss es Lara unsanft aus der Hand und begutachtete es.  
„Es hing damals in der Eingangshalle…Vater hat ausdrücklich verlangt, dass es in deinem Besitz bleibt, nachdem wir nach Mutters Tod ausgezogen sind", berichtete Regina tonlos und gab Lara das Foto unliebsam zurück.  
„In meinem Besitz?", erkundigte Lara sich erstaunt.  
„Ja. Er war nicht davon abzubringen, aber einen Grund hat keiner von uns je erfahren."  
Das prachtvolle Gemälde sollte in Laras Besitz bleiben? Seans und Reginas Eltern wollten es so? Steckte vielleicht doch mehr dahinter…? Was wollte Sean wirklich?  
„Na gut, mehr wollte ich auch nicht von dir wissen", beendete Lara ihren Besuch bei Regina und verließ das Wohnzimmer schnell. Samantha folgte ihr mit schnellen Schritten, sowie Regina, die anscheinend noch einen letzten Trumpf auszuspielen hatte. Ein Bediensteter hielt den drei Damen die Tür auf. Vor dem Anwesen wartete immer noch die schwarze Limousine, die Lara und Samantha hergebracht hatte. Lara öffnete die Tür und schnellte in den Wagen hinein, so wie Samantha, die befürchtete sonst in Reginas kleinem Reich festgehalten zu werden. Ein letztes Mal schaute sie durch die getönten Scheiben des Wagens und sah Regina, die mit verschränkten Armen dastand und erwartete, dass Lara sich verabschiedete. Wegen ihrer zu guten Erziehung betätigte Lara den elektrischen Fensterheber und senkte so die Scheibe.  
„Auf Wiedersehen. Es war –wie erwartet- kein schöner Besuch", verabschiedete sie sich. Reginas bückte sich, um in Laras Augen schauen zu können.  
„Übrigens, Cousinchen ich habe eine Errungenschaft, die du nie zuwege bringen wirst. Ich bin verlobt", prahlte sie und hielt ihrer Cousine den Brillianten vor die Augen.  
„Regina", begann sie genervt, „das ist mir egal…das ist mir _scheiß_egal", konterte Lara unbewusst und ließ ihre Fensterscheibe wieder hochfahren. Ihr Chauffeur verstand und fuhr los. Regina blieb entgeistert stehen.

Dass Samantha mit ihr auf der Rückfahrt redete, hatte Lara nicht wahrgenommen. Nun saß sie da und stocherte in ihrem Abendessen.  
„Schmeckt es ihnen nicht, Miss Croft?", wollte Winston besorgt wissen.  
„Nein, es ist natürlich fabelhaft. Ich bin nur nicht hungrig, das ist alles", log sie. In Wirklichkeit zerbrach sie sich darüber den Kopf, warum das Gemälde –wo auch immer es nun war- bei ihr bleiben sollte. Das Portrait musste ein Geheimnis umgeben…welches? Wusste Sean davon? Dumme Frage, natürlich. In der Mappe, die Sean vergessen hatte, waren diese Informationen, die Lara unbedingt erfahren wollte. Aber auf der anderen Seite hatte sie Vertrauen zu Sean und das konnte sie nicht so einfach übergehen.  
‚Diese Fragerei…macht mich noch irgendwann mal krank', schmunzelte sie in Gedanken und richtete sich auf.  
„Es mag noch ziemlich früh sein, aber ich gehe ins Bett", erklärte sie Winston, der verständlicherweise erstaunt war, dass seine sonst so nachtaktive Arbeitgeberein sich schon um halb acht zu Bett begeben wollte. „Ich weiß, es ist ungewöhnlich", gab Lara lächelnd zu, aber das war nur gespielt und das wusste Winston. Und genau so gut wusste er, dass Miss Croft nicht gern über ihre eigenen Probleme sprach und über diese lieber nachdachte, wenn sie in ihrem Bett lag und es rund um sie herum still war.  
„Gute Nacht, Miss Croft. Schlafen Sie gut", wünschte Winston seiner Arbeitgeberin.  
„Danke, ebenfalls", gab Lara zurück und verließ das Esszimmer.  
In ihrem Raum angekommen, machte sie sich sofort schlaffertig. Sie putzte sich die Zähne, wusch ihr Gesicht und kämmte ihre Haare durch. Danach zog sie sich bis auf den Slip aus, schmiss ihre Kleidung über die Lehne eines Stuhls und nahm sich aus dem Kleiderschrank ein kurzes, dunkelrotes Seidennachthemd hervor. Dieses streifte sie sich über und ging zum Fenster. An dieses prasselten dicke Regentropfen.  
„Morgen muss ich meinen Parcours also wieder im Matsch absolvieren", sah sie voraus, zog die Vorhänge zu und legte sich ins Bett. Irgendwann, nachdem sie ohne Ergebnis über alle ihre Fragen nachgedacht hatte, schlief sie ein.  
Dass sie morgen den Parcours nicht absolvieren werden könnte und dass die Antwort auf all ihre Fragen in greifbare Nähe rückte, ahnte sie nicht.


	5. Einbruch

**Einbruch**

Sie träumte gerade friedlich vor sich hin. Wenn man sie so schlafen sah, konnte man sich schlecht vorstellen, dass sie unter ihrem Kopfkissen einen Revolver liegen hatte. Dass sich gerade fünfzig Männer gewaltsam, aber lautlos Zutritt zu ihrer Villa verschafften, merkte sie nicht. Die Eindringlinge waren gerade in der Eingangshalle und noch immer hatten sie keinen Lärm gemacht, sodass Lara nichts merkte. Unter den fünfzig Männern war nur eine einzige Frau und diese Frau befehligte die gesamte Truppe. Sie betrat als Letzte das Haus. Ihre schwarzen Stiefel hinterließen eine schlammige Spur, so wie die der fünfzig bewaffneten Männer, da es draußen noch immer in Strömen regnete. Wie besprochen sicherten Achtundvierzig der Männer alle Türen.  
„Ihr beiden geht hoch und holt mir Lara Croft", flüsterte sie den zwei übrigen Männern zu. Ohne Wiederstand befolgten die ihre Anweisung und stiegen die mit zehn Wachen gesicherte Treppe hinauf. Planmäßig betraten sie Laras Schlafzimmer. Mit gezogene Waffen gingen sie auf die schlafende Frau zu; man hatte ihnen ausdrücklich erklärt wie unberechenbar Lara Croft sein kann. Doch diesmal hatte Lara keine Ahnung von den Gefahren die gerade auf sie zukamen. Einer der beiden Männer packte Lara unsanft am Arm und riss sie aus ihrem Bett. Lara wachte auf und musste erst einmal die Situation realisieren. Der Mann presste Laras Arm auf ihren Rücken, was sich als schmerzhaft erwies, doch mit dem anderen Arm verpasste sie dem Mann einen Ellenbogenschlag in die Rippen. Er ließ ihren Arm los und hielt sich den Bauch. Auch der zweite Mann ging auf Lara los. Er wollte ihr mit seinem Gewehr einen Schlag auf den Kopf verpassen, doch vorher trat Lara ihm mit dem Knie in den Bauch. Das Gewehr flog in die Ecke, der Zweite stolperte an die Wand und hielt sich fest. Lara verpasste ihm ein blaues Auge mit ihrer Faust und trat ihm zwischen die Beine. Plötzlich würgte sie der Mann von hinten, der sie vor Kurzem aus dem Bett gerissen hatte. Diesmal riss sie mit Kraft seine Hände von ihrem Hals und schmiss den Mann kraftvoll über sich hinweg, der in ihre Kommode flog und diese verwüstete. Schnell huschte Lara zu ihrem Kissen und nahm sich den Revolver darunter.  
„Okay, ich habe keine Ahnung, was das soll, aber IHR solltet mir den Grund dafür nennen können", keuchte sie hervor. Die Männer antworteten nicht. Der zweite von ihnen legte seine Hand langsam um sein Gewehr, das nur einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt war. Schnell schoss Lara ihm in die Hand.  
„Ah, ein Schuss. Lara ist wach geworden und hat die beiden Waschlappen wohl besiegt. Hätte jemand etwas anderes erwartet?", murmelte die Anführerin der Eindringlinge. Sie begann, die Treppe empor zu steigen und befleckte den Teppich dabei, was man allerdings bei den ganzen Schuhabdrücken von den anderen Männern nicht mehr bemerkte. Sie ließ sich Zeit und schien darauf zu warten, dass Miss Croft ihr in die Hände lief. Doch das geschah nicht. Ohne Zögern drückte sie die Klinke von der Tür zu Laras Schlafzimmer nach unten und öffnete die Tür „Hallo", begrüßte sie Lara und lehnte sich elegant an den Türrahmen.  
Lara, die bis eben noch auf die beiden Männer fixiert war, sah die Frau überrascht an. Die Frau dagegen blickte Lara in die Augen, als wären die beiden Bekannte. Gelassen legte sie den Lichtschalter zu ihrer Linken um, sodass der Raum hellerleuchtet war. Im Licht konnte sie die Frau genauer erkennen. Sie hatte gebräunte Haut, blonde, lange Haare und einen Schönheitsfleck oberhalb ihrer Lippen. Ihr Gesicht war schön, was wahrscheinlich größtenteils ihr Make-up ausmachte. Auch sie war komplett schwarz gekleidet und in ihrer Hand hatte sie einen Revolver- das gleiche Model wie Lara. Sie lächelte fies.  
„Redet die so bekannte Archäologin nicht mit jedem? Wo bleibt deine Erziehung, Lara?", fragte sie mit sarkastischem Tonfall. Lara schluckte.  
„Wer sind Sie und warum sind Sie in mein Haus eingebrochen? Und wo bleibt Ihre Erziehung? Man duzt sich nicht, wenn man sich kennen lernt", erwiderte sie im gleichen Ton. Die Unbekannte richtete ihre Waffe auf Lara und feuerte einen Schuss ab. Lara sah sich um und ihren Revolver in der Ecke. Die Fremde hatte ihr einfach so die Waffe präzise aus der Hand geschossen. Von da an wusste Lara, dass sie es nicht mit Kleinkriminellen zu tun hatte.  
„Apropos, ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich denke, du wirst uns noch häufig in die Quere kommen...wie langweilig wäre es auch, dich gleich hier und jetzt zu töten...mein Name ist Mariah Powell. Merk ihn dir gut."  
„Wobei werde ich...dir...in die Quere kommen?", fragte Lara angespannt.  
„Oh, weißt du noch nichts davon? Hat doch dein werter Cousin dir nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt. Wie...unfair", antwortete sie mit fiesem schmunzeln. Lara sah Mariah mit wütendem Blick an. „Wie auch immer...wo ist das Bild?"  
Lara dachte kurz nach und verstand.  
„Wenn du das Bild meinst, das ich von meinem Cousin suchen soll, dann kann ich dir leider nicht helfen. Tut mir ja sehr Leid", enttäuschte sie Mariahs Erwatungen.  
„Nun, wenn du es uns nicht sagen willst..." Sie nahm sich das Funkgerät an ihrem Gürtel und schaltete es an. „Fünf Männer zu mir. Die anderen suchen das verdammte Bild!", sprach sie hinein. Sogleich kamen fünf weitere bewaffnete Männer ins Zimmer.  
„Ab ins Erdgeschoss. Nehmt die Lady mit!", befahl sie den Männern.  
Wiederstand wäre zwecklos gewesen, also ließ Lara sich mit ins Erdgeschoss schleifen. Im Wohnzimmer fesselte man sie an einen Stuhl.  
„Geht auch das Bild suchen. Mit der werde ich auch allein fertig!", raunte sie die fünf an. Die folgten der Anweisung.  
„Also Lara...", begann Mariah. Sie ließ ihre Waffe um ihren Finger kreisen. „Jemand sollte dir das alles erklären… In dem Bild, das hier alle so begehren befindet sich ein Teil der Pyramide des Horus. Sagt dir das was?", fragte sie, erwartete aber kein Antwort. „Wie der Name schon sagt, kommt dieses sagenumwobene Artefakt aus Ägypten."  
„Warum willst du mir das alles erzählen?", unterbrach Lara.  
„Um es kurz zu fassen", begann Mariah ihre Erzählung, nahm sich einen Stuhl, den sie mit der Lehne nach vorn gegenüber von Lara stellte und sich auf diesen setzte. „Hier geht es um Mord, Intrigen…und den ganzen üblichen Kram." Sie stützte sich auf die Lehne. „Ein Jahrtausende altes Geheimnis, von dem nur die wenigsten in dieser Welt wissen. Ja, und du wirst bald eine davon sein. Aber ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Lust, dir die ganze Geschichte zu erklären, da sie ziemlich lang ist. Außerdem wird dein Cousin Sean das bestimmt gern machen."  
„Woher weißt du von Sean?", fragte Lara überrascht.  
„Tja, ich kenne ihn. Vielleicht nicht so gut wie du, aber ich kenne ihn."  
Mariah begutachtete ihre Fingernägel.  
„Woher?", stocherte Lara. Mariah stand auf und schob den Stuhl beiseite.  
„Wir suchen nach der Pyramide des Horus. Sean konnte uns weiterhelfen. Oder eher gesagt, konnte er uns nach einiger Drängung helfen." Mariah sah in Laras Gesicht, dass sie nun alles wissen wollte. „Diese Pyramidenstücke sind nun mal schwer zu finden und Sean hat…sagen wir mal, er hat günstige Anlagen. Genau so wie du."  
„Anlagen?"  
„Ja. Eure Familie ist eine derer, die das Geheimnis bewahren sollen. Es wäre bei euch fast in Vergessenheit geraten. Und das ist eine große Schande."  
„Du redest immer von ‚wir'. Wer ist wir?", fragte Lara angespannt.  
„Wir, das sind ich und Charles James West", antwortete Mariah und hielt Lara die Waffe an den Kopf. „Versuch doch uns aufzuhalten", forderte sie Lara mit Schmunzeln auf.  
Einer der Männer betrat den Raum.  
„Miss Powell, wir haben das Bild gefunden", berichtete der Gefolgsmann.  
„Wunderbar", murmelte Mariah. „Nimm dir ein paar Kameraden und bewache Lara Croft!", befahl sie ihm. „Ich nehme das zweite Stück entgegen..."


	6. Kampf in Sekunden

**Kampf in Sekunden**

Mariah Powell nahm ein Teil dieser ominösen Pyramide entgegen und Lara Croft saß gefesselt und bewacht in ihrem Wohnzimmer- von drei Männern. Lara beobachtete ihre Bewacher scharf, denn was immer Mariah Powell tat, es war bestimmt nichts Gutes. Die Männer schien es zu langweilen, auf eine Frau aufzupassen. Sie musste sich befreien und dachte an einen Weg. Bewaffnet war Lara nicht. Was sollte sich schon in einem so dünnen Nachthemd verstecken lassen?  
,Komm schon, Lara, denk!', ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Ein Geistesblitz. Unter den meisten Stühlen in ihrem Haus befanden sich Messer. Wenn sie nur rankommen würde. Lara biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie versuchte ihre gefesselten Hände zum Messer zu bewegen. Die Fesseln zogen sich durch ihre Versuche immer enger um ihre Handgelenke. Sie tastete...und fand es. Die Männer sahen nur gelegentlich nach ihr und unterhielten sich. Vorsichtig versuchte sie ihre Fesseln durchzuschneiden. Geschafft! Aber die Fußfesseln mussten auch noch durchgeschnitten werden und das würden die Möchtegern-Bewacher merken. Ein Aufseher schaute zu ihr herüber und bemerkte die Stricke auf dem Boden hinter dem Stuhl.  
„Hey, Lady!", rief er und ging auf Lara zu. Die beiden anderen gingen ebenfalls in Schießposition. Als der Mann nah genug war, stach Lara ihm mit dem Messer in den Bauch und nahm sich seine Waffe aus dem Gurt. Schneller als die anderen beiden reagieren konnten, schoss sie mit der Waffe (,die mit einen Schalldämpfer versehen war) auf die zwei, die sofort zu Boden gingen.  
„Eins zu null, Mariah", murmelte sie, schnitt sich die Fußfessel durch und legte die Waffe auf den Tisch. Aus einem der Schränke nahm sie sich zwei Magnum. Ein paar Ersatzmagazine befanden sich hinter einer Pflanze, auch diese nahm sie. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür in die Eingangshalle. Keine Wachen. Vorsichtig ging sie weiter. Sie hörte Stimmen. Sie kamen von oben.  
„Wo ist jetzt das zweite Stück? Ich warte nicht gern!", hörte sie Mariahs Stimme.  
„Wir haben es sofort, Miss Powell, die Detektoren irren sich ganz bestimmt nicht!", antwortete eine nervöse Männerstimme. Lara sah hinüber zur Treppe. Diese war von Bewaffneten gesichert, die Lara bemerken würden. Ohne Aufsehen zu erregen würde sie nicht dieses „Teil der Pyramide" selbst in die Hände bekommen, denn wenn Leute wie Mariah Powell danach suchten, war es bestimmt wertvoll. Noch einmal dachte sie scharf nach und sah sich in der ganzen Eingangshalle um. Da entdeckte sie etwas.  
‚Die Lüftung!', dachte sie triumphierend. ‚Ich muss irgendwie Tränengas oder Ähnliches benutzen...und ich weiß auch schon wie!'  
Lautlos ging sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Von dort aus schlich sie in die Küche, von wo aus sie ein paar Wachen konnte sprechen hören. Vor der Tür, die nach draußen führte standen zwei Wachen, die sich unterhielten. Um nicht bemerkt zu werden duckte sie sich und schlich sich die Theke entlang zu ihrer Kühlkammer. Lara schätzte, dass die Wachen die Kammer aus diesem Winkel nicht sehen würden und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Die kalte Luft strömte ihr entgegen. Sie bibberte leise. Als sie die Kühlkammer unbemerkt betreten hatte, schloss sie die Tür zu dieser wieder leise. Zitternd schaltete sie das Licht an und ging ein eine kleine Nische. Dort schob sie eine lose Bodenfliese beiseite. Unter der Fliese kam eine kleine, schmale Treppe zum Vorschein, die Lara einst im Gedanken, sie einmal brauchen zu würden, hatte anbauen lassen. In der guten Gewissheit, die Kälte zu verlassen stieg sie die Treppe hinab. Nach zahllosen Stufen endete die Treppe vor einer hölzernen Wand, die mit einem Metallschloss versehen war. Zum Glück steckte der Schlüssel. Sie drehte diesen um; mit einem Klack öffnete sich die Tür. Dann stieg sie selbst in den Raum; es war der Keller. Von dort aus konnte sie alles kontrollieren, auch die Lüftung und Kameras. Sie ging auf das summende Kontrollpult zu. Sie schaute auf den Bildschirm, der Mariah Powell oberhalb der Treppe samt vier Männern und einem Portrait sah – das Gesuchte!  
„Nicht zu fassen. Es war tatsächlich bei mir…"  
Mariah Powell sah die Männer wütend an und schien ihnen eine Standpauke zu halten. Doch sie konnte nicht weiter zuschauen.  
Auf einem anderen großen Monitor konnte man den Grundriss ihres Hauses sehen und darunter viele Hebel. Über jedem stand die Bezeichnung eines Raumes und man konnte einstellen wie stark die Lüftung sein sollte. Oder auch, was durch die Lüftung in den Raum geblasen werden sollte. Sicher stellte sie alle Hebel auf „Tränengas", sodass nun in jedem Raum Tränengas versprüht werden sollte.  
„Was ist das?", fragte die verwirrte Mariah Powell, als sich der Raum mit Tränengas füllte. Sie wusste, dass Lara Croft dafür verantwortlich war. „Holen sie mir dieses Stück! Schnell!", forderte sie ihr Gefolge auf, das die eben noch waltende Sorgfalt beiseite schob, das eingerahmte Papier herausriss und ein goldenes, mit Hieroglyphen verziertes Viereck hervorholte. Da piepte etwas; Mariahs Funkgerät.  
„Was?", sprach sie hustend hinein.  
„Man hat uns bemerkt, soeben sind Polizeiwagen zur Croft Manor aufgebrochen! Ihr müsst verschwinden!", befahl eine Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. Mariah schaltete das Gerät um, sodass alle ihren Funkspruch hören konnten.  
„Wir verschwinden! Polizei!", hustete sie ins Gerät. Einer der Männer fuchtelte mit der goldenen Platte herum und wollte Mariah deutlich machen, das sie es gefunden hatten. Mariah riss es ihm aus der Hand und rannte die Treppe hinunter. Was keiner im Getümmel bemerkte: Lara hatte sich bewaffnet mit einer Gasmaske im Schutz einer Statue versteckt. Um Mariah aufzuhalten, sprang sie aus ihrem Versteck hervor und zielte auf die Frau, die zum Ausgang lief und schoss. Die blonde Frau stieß einen Schrei aus. Sofort eilten einige zu ihr, um ihr zu helfen, doch schneller als Lara es lieb war, schoss Mariah zurück. Mit einem Mal bohrte sich ein stechender Schmerz in ihre Brust. Er war so stark, dass sie bewusstlos umfiel.  
„Verflucht", brachte sie als letztes hervor.


	7. Ein Anruf um acht

**Ein Anruf um acht**

Es war gerade zehn Minuten nach acht. Samantha Jones duschte sich gerade, als das Telefon in ihrer Wohnung klingelte. Sie hörte es nur gedämpft, aber deutlich.  
„Wer ruft denn jetzt an?", knurrte sie und stellte den Wasserstrahl ab. Mit nassen Händen griff sie nach dem Handtuch, das über der Duschtür hing und wickelte es um ihren Körper. Eilig schob sie die Duschtür beiseite und huschte ins Wohnzimmer zum Telefon. Schon beim Abnehmen ärgerte sie sich über die Wassertropfenspur, sie hinterlassen hatte.  
„Samantha Jones?", meldete sie sich. Es brauchte etwas Überwindung nicht gleich die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung direkt zu fragen, was dieser frühe Anruf sollte.  
„Hier ist das Brookwood Hospital", gab eine weibliche Stimme sich zu erkennen. Samantha war verwundert.  
„Das Brookwood Hospital? …Warum rufen Sie an?", erkundigte sie sich.  
„Ich muss Ihnen mitteilen, dass Miss Lara Croft in der heutigen Nacht angeschossen und in unsere Klinik eingeliefert wurde", berichtete die Dame. Samantha war geschockt.  
„Was? Angeschossen? Aber wie ist das passiert? Wie geht es ihr?", sprudelte es aus ihr hervor.  
„Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut. Als sie wieder ansprechbar war, meinte sie, wir sollten Samantha Jones benachrichtigen."  
„Vielen Dank. Ich werde sofort ins Krankenhaus kommen. Wo liegt sie?"  
„Sie liegt im Zimmer 235."  
„Danke. Auf Wiederhören", verabschiedete Samantha sich und legte auf. Langsam senkte sie ihre Hand. Für einige Sekunden sah sie aus dem Fenster, besann sich dann aber wieder, legte den Hörer weg und ging wieder ins Bad. Dort trocknete sie sich, zog sich an und föhnte ihre Haare. Als ihre Frisur gerichtet und ihr Make-up aufgetragen war, weckte sie mit sanfter Gewalt ihre kleine Tochter Sydney. Die mochte es überhaupt nicht, schon so früh aufzustehen, motzte und meckerte so sehr wie sie nur konnte, doch davon ließ Samantha sich nicht beirren. Mit einer rebellischen Sydney auf dem Arm ging sie die Treppe des Wohnhauses hinab, stieg mit ihr in den dunkelroten Mercedes und fuhr schnell zu ihrem Bruder. Dem drückte sie schnell Sydney in die Hand, gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss und fuhr trotz Protest ihres Bruder („Samantha, es ist nicht gut für Sydneys Psyche, wenn du sie immer weggibst!") weiter zum Brookwood Hospital in Surrey. Dort suchte sie schnell das Zimmer 235. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und betrat das Zimmer. Sie fand Lara vor; sie lag in dem weißen Bett und schlief. Um ihre Schulter war ein Verband gewickelt. Samantha trat an das Bett heran und vergewisserte sich, dass Lara tatsächlich schlief.  
‚Ruh dich aus, Lara. Mit einer Schusswunde ist nicht zu spaßen', ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie bewegte sich schon wieder aus dem Zimmer, als sie Lara aufstöhnen hörte.  
„Sam?", brachte sie unter großem Kraftaufwand hervor. Samantha drehte sich um und sah Lara, die die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte. Sie eilte zu ihr.  
„Oh, Lara. Habe ich dich geweckt? Das tut mir Leid!", entschuldigte sie sich schnell. Lara schüttelte den Kopf. Behutsam nahm Samantha sich einen Stuhl, der in der Ecke des Raumes stand, stellte ihn neben das Bett und setzte sich.  
„Wie geht es dir, Lara?", erkundigte Samantha sich mit sanfter Stimme.  
„Ging schon besser...aber...es braucht schon mehr...um mich umzubringen", sprach sie.  
„Was ist passiert? Wer hat dich angeschossen?"

Unter Anstrengung erzählte sie ihrer besten Freundin, was sich vor ein paar Stunden in ihrer Villa zugetragen hatte. Währenddessen ging Samantha im Zimmer auf und ab, fasziniert von der Geschichte. Als Lara ihre Erzählung beendete, stand die Künstlerin mit verschränkten Armen am Fenster und hatte sich mit dem Rücken an die Scheibe gelehnt.  
„Diese Frau wollte also diese Pyramide des Horus? Kannst du dich nicht an ihren Namen erinnern?", fragte Samantha schließlich.  
„Nein…leider nicht. Der Arzt meinte, durch die ganzen Torturen kann es sein, dass ich einige Kleinigkeiten vergesse…angeblich sollen sie mir aber nach kurzer Zeit wieder einfallen", erklärte Lara, nach ihrer Beschreibung schon wieder etwas lebendiger.  
„Das wäre gut. Scheint wieder ein Abenteuer zu werden, nicht wahr?", fragte Samantha mit etwas Routine in der Stimme.  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich", antwortete Lara.  
„Wegen des Vorfalls ist doch bestimmt die Polizei eingeschaltet?"  
„Ja…die Bullen untersuchen alles und befragen jeden Nachbarn, der etwas davon mitbekommen hat", beschrieb Lara unerfreut darüber, dass Fremde die Befugnis hatten, in ihren Privatdingen herumzusuchen. „Vielleicht befragen sie dich auch."  
„Das könnte sein."  
„Wenn ja…dann habe ich dir das alles hier und die Sache mit meinem Cousin nie erzählt, okay?"  
„Verstehe. Du glaubst dein Cousin hat etwas damit zu tun?"  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht was, aber ich werde es herausfinden."  
Samantha ging durchs Zimmer und entdeckte auf einem Tisch die heutige Times, auf der die Überschrift ‚Einbruch bei Lara Croft! Waren es fanatische Fans?' prangte.  
„Sieh dir das an", meinte Samantha spöttisch und zeigte Lara die Zeitung. Auch sie musste lachen.  
„Fanatische Fans…die Presse wird auch immer bekloppter…als nächstes wohl noch Außerirdische?"  
Gerade wollte Samantha antworten, als an die Tür angeklopft wurde und diese ohne ein zustimmendes ‚Ja' geöffnet wurde. Herein traten zwei junge Männer, die schon ihre Papiere zückten..  
„Guten Morgen. Wir sind von der Kriminalpolizei. Lara Croft?", begann einer der Polizisten. Lara nickte.  
„Wir hätten ein paar Fragen an Sie." Der Gesetzeshüter bemerkte Samantha. „Und wer sind Sie?"  
„Mein Name ist Samantha Jones. Ich bin eine enge Freundin von Miss Croft."  
„Sie wollten wir ja auch noch vernehmen. Rupert, kümmere du dich bitte darum, Miss Jones aufs Revier mitzunehmen."  
Der bisher stille Polizist nickte und wandte sich zu Samantha zu.  
„Bitte kommen Sie mit mir", bat der junge Mann und wies der Künstlerin die Tür. Sie nahm an und warf Lara noch einen vertrauenserweckenden Blick zu.  
„Ich werde dich so bald wie möglich wieder besuchen", versprach sie Lara noch, bevor sie durch die Tür ging.  
„Bis bald", warf die Kranke ihrer Freundin noch zu, bevor sie ganz aus dem Zimmer verschwunden war und Lara sich der Befragung des Polizisten widmen musste.


	8. Bekanntschaften

**Bekanntschaften **

Samantha hatte die besprochenen Angaben auf dem Revier gemacht und wollte nun eigentlich wieder nach Hause, doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie nun einen Termin hatte, mit dem Mann, von dem sie ein Portrait malen sollte. Mit Charles James West. Sie wies den Taxifahrer an, sie zu ihm zu fahren. Der gehorchte und fuhr sie zu einem edlen Viertel in London, in dem nur große und prachtvolle Häuser standen. Bei einem der am Teuersten aussehenden Villen sollte der Fahrer anhalten und sie herauslassen. Der Taxifahrer staunte bei dem Anblick des Hauses nicht schlecht. Samantha gab ihm viel zu viel Geld und stieg schnell aus. Der grimmige Pförtner am Eingang öffnete ihr das Tor und ließ sie eintreten. Die dunkle Atmosphäre des Hauses ließ ihr jedes Mal einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Der Butler des Hauses hatte entweder übersinnliche Fähigkeiten oder er konnte die Haustür per Video überwacht sehen- jedes Mal, wenn Samantha kam, öffnete er die Tür schon bevor die überhaupt in die Nähe der Schwelle getreten war. So auch dieses Mal. Schnell trat sie ein und wandte sich der großen Treppe in der Eingangshalle zu. Am Ende der Treppe stand aber schon jemand, nämlich Charles James West, ein alter Mann mit halber Glatze und Bart.  
„Miss Jones, Sie sind etwas spät", gab er verachtend ab.  
„Mir ist etwas dazwischen gekommen. Verzeihen Sie", entschuldigte Samantha sich, obwohl sie es nicht so meinte.  
„Nun ja...gehen Sie schon mal in den Zeichenraum, ich stoße gleich zu Ihnen", wies er sie an. Samantha nickte, bestieg die Treppe und suchte den Raum auf, in dem sie von dem alten Mann ein Portrait malte.

Charles James West ging noch einmal in den Raum, aus dem er gekommen war. In dem elegant eingerichtetem Zimmer lag eine Frau auf einer Liege. Sie war blond und hatte braune Haut. Um ihren Arm war ein Verband gewickelt; sie trug ein zebragestreiftes Kleid, nur die kurzen Ärmel waren vollkommen schwarz. Dazu trug sie schwarze Stiefel mit Absätzen und eine goldene Kette um ihren Hals. Wie immer saß ihr Make-up perfekt und wie immer hatte sie einen Schönheitsfleck oberhalb der Lippen.  
„Wie fühlst du dich, Mariah?", fragte Charles James West besorgt.  
„Es war nur ein kleiner Schwindelanfall", erklärte sie und richtete sich auf. „Verdammte Croft", murmelte sie, als sie wieder Schmerzen im Arm verspürte.  
„Du musst nicht bei der Sitzung dabei sein", beruhigte er sie.  
„Ich weiß...aber ich muss mit Samantha Jones reden...", meinte sie und stand auf.  
„Wie du meinst. Komm, Miss Jones wartet bestimmt schon."  
Sie nickte und folgte Charles James West.

Samantha saß im Zeichenraum, wo immer noch unverändert die Staffelei stand, auf der man noch nicht richtig erkennen konnte, was für ein Motiv sie zeichnete. Die Farben auf einem kleinen Tisch daneben wurden von Charles James West bereit gestellt. Neben der Tür stand wie jedes Mal ein Bodyguard, der Samantha immer so beäugte, als würde sie gleich einen der antiken Gegenstände im Raum einstecken. Der Raum war voll mit ägyptischen Fundstücken. Karten und andere Schriftstücke hingen an den Wänden und Vasen befanden sich auf Podesten. Sie verbesserte gerade etwas, als Charles James West in Begleitung von Mariah Powell den Raum betrat.  
„Guten Tag, Miss Jones", begrüßte Mariah Samantha.  
„Guten Tag, Miss Powell", grüßte Samantha zurück.  
Zwei Stunden lang malte Samantha an dem Portrait weiter, wobei Mariah Powell durch den Raum auf und ab schritt und Samantha manchmal wie gebannt auf die Finger sah. Es wurde nicht viel geredet, nur hin und wieder fand ein kleiner Wortwechsel statt. Samantha mochte den grimmigen, alten Mann nicht. Mariah Powell schien recht interessiert an der Künstlerin und verhielt sich immer recht freundlich ihr gegenüber. Nach den besagten zwei Stunden war die Sitzung beendet und Charles James West zog sich zurück. Samantha wollte nur noch ein paar Feinheiten bearbeiten. Sie bemerkte, dass Mariah noch im Raum war.  
„Wollen Sie nicht zu Mister West?", erkundigte Samantha sich.  
„Nein. Ich möchte Ihnen etwas zeigen", erklärte sie ihr.  
„Und was?"  
„Verfeinern Sie noch kurz die Details. Es wird Ihnen sicher gefallen."  
Sie wusste nicht, was Mariah vor hatte, ahnte aber keine Gefahr und folgte ihrem Wunsch. Nach ein paar Feinheiten folgte sie Mariah durch die Gänge des geräumigen Hauses. Nach einigen Metern standen sie vor einer großen Tür, die Mariah vorsichtig öffnete. Die beiden Frauen traten ein.  
„Wow...", brachte Samantha als einziges hervor. Sie waren in einer großen Halle, in der massig Bilder hangen. „Die sind alle in Ihrem Besitz?"  
„Ja. Aber sehen Sie bitte dort", stimmte sie zu und drehte sich um. Über der Tür hingen fünf Gemälde.  
„Oh...die sind ja von mir."  
„Richtig, Miss Jones. Und zu diesen fünf Gemälden habe eine Frage. Warum haben Sie diese Werke gemalt?", fragte sie und schaute Samantha in die Augen.  
Samantha sah die fünf Bilder an. Sie erinnerte sich genau. Eine kleine Reihe von Bildern hatte sie gemalt, die „Weltenbilder". Sie stellten verschiedene Phasen der Zeit dar.  
„Als ich diese Reihe gemalt habe...habe ich sehr viel über Gegenwart, Vergangenheit und Zukunft nachgedacht. Und da...sind diese Bilder einfach entstanden...", erklärte Samantha.  
„Ach so...", meinte Mariah und starrte die Gemälde sehnsuchtsvoll an. Ein Schmerzblitz fuhr durch ihren verwundeten Arm. „Nun, das war auch alles. Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden."  
„Natürlich...Was haben Sie eigentlich mit Ihrem Arm gemacht?"  
„Ein nächtlicher Unfall", antwortete sie nachdenklich.  
„Also...auf Wiedersehen", verabschiedete Samantha sich.  
„Ja...", meinte Mariah und starrte wieder auf die Bilder.

‚Oh Gott, Samantha! Dein Auto ist doch noch beim Brookwood Hospital!', schoss es ihr in den Kopf, als sie draußen stand. Ein Blick in ihr Portomanne verriet ihr, dass sie nicht mehr genug Geld für ein Taxi hatte.  
‚Dann eben ein schöner Spaziergang!', dachte sie sich und verließ das Viertel. Aus einem Fenster im zweiten Stock beobachtete Mariah Samantha.  
„Die Zukunft...", murmelte sie.


	9. Wieder zu Hause

**Wieder zu Hause**

In den nächsten Tagen besuchte Samantha Lara oft und fast immer war Sydney mit dabei. Lara war es nur lieb, dass Sydney ein bisschen Leben in das öde Krankenhaus brachte, in dem sie alles ansah und -fasste, was die Stationsschwester fast in den Wahnsinn trieb. Lara ging es bald besser, sodass man sie nach drei Wochen aus dem Krankenhaus entlies. Sie musste zwar noch mit Verband herumlaufen und jede Woche zu einer Nachuntersuchung kommen, aber Lara war so froh endlich wieder nach Hause zu dürfen, dass ihr diese Tatsachen letztendlich egal waren. Samantha fuhr Lara am besagten Tag wieder zu ihrer Villa. Die Polizei hatte alle nötigen Untersuchungen erledigt und somit nicht mehr in der Croft Manor anwesend. Ein paar Journalisten lauerten noch immer vor den Toren des Croft-Anwesens.  
„Na, Lara, ist es nicht schön endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein?", fragte Samantha fröhlich, als sie das Anwesen befuhren. Lara lächelte.  
„Wem sagst du das! Noch länger dort und ich wäre irgendwann ausgerissen!", gab sie vergnügt zurück.

Lara wurde von ihren Hausangestellten freundlich begrüßt und wieder willkommen geheißen. Nachdem wieder alle Dinge ihren alten Platz hatten, setzten Samantha und Lara sich ins Wohnzimmer und besprachen beim Fünf-Uhr-Tee noch einmal alle Fakten.  
„Würden mir doch nur diese Namen wieder einfallen! An jedes Detail kann ich mich erinnern, nur nicht an die Namen", fluchte Lara.  
„Das wird schon noch", baute Samantha sie auf und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse.  
„Übrigens, Sam", begann Lara ernst. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, von welcher Größenordnung dieses Abenteuer sein wird. Wenn du dich lieber raushalten möchtest – auch um Sydney wegen – dann…"  
„Oh, Lara! Glaubst du etwa nur weil ich schon Mutter bin, führe ich ein friedliches Vorstadtleben? Nein, ich will auch Abenteuer erleben und Sydney weiß, dass ihre Mutter wunderbar auf sich selbst aufpassen kann."  
„Irgendwie dachte ich mir das schon…und so stur wie du bist, könnte ich dich eh von keinem Vorhaben abbringen."  
„So ist es", stimmte Samantha nickend zu.

Nachdem auch Samantha wieder gegangen war, ging Lara ins Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Couchtisch lag immer noch die Mappe, die Sean bei seinem Besuch vergessen hatte. Bei der Suche hatte sie ganz vergessen ihrem Cousin sein Eigentum zurückzugegeben. Lara hatte Sean vertraut und er musste ihr die Unwahrheit erzählt oder zumindest einen großen Teil verschwiegen haben. Dieser Vertrauensbruch machte Lara so wütend, dass sie sich aus Protest die Akte einfach ansah. Die Mappe war ordentlich verwaltet, anders als Lara meist ihre Akten führte. Auf den Papieren waren Informationen in Steckbriefen über Menschen aufgelistet. Mainya Tamang, Craig Oktolik, Leif Andersson und ein Mann, der keinen Namen zu haben schien. Zu diesen Leuten waren alle möglichen Informationen aufgelistet: Wohnort, Alter, Größe, Arbeit (wenn sie welche hatten) und Vorfahren, die irgendwann alle in Ägypten zusammenliefen. Auch zu dem Land der Pharaonen waren Angaben aufgelistet, überwiegend zur Stadt Memphis und deren Umgebung.  
Das meist erwähnteste Wort in den Unterlagen war jedoch „die Pyramide des Horus". Das selbe Artefakt, von dem man ihr erzählt hatte. Sean wusste davon. Er hatte es einfach so riskiert Lara in Gefahr zu bringen. Der Schuss hatte nur um Zentimeter ihr Herz verfehlt. Sie musste Sean zu Rede stellen.


	10. Aufklärung

**Aufklärung**

Am nächsten Tag stand Lara früh auf und ließ sich nach St. Austell fliegen. Um zehn Uhr morgens saß sie ungewollt in Seans „Wartezimmer", wenn man es so nennen mochte.  
„Möchten Sie einen Tee?", fragte das freundliche Hausmädchen. Ihr Name war Beth. Lange, schwarze Haare, hübsches Gesicht, zartblasse Haut und die Gutmütigkeit in Person.  
„Nein, danke. Wie lange dauert das denn noch? Ich warte schon seit zehn Minuten. Was macht er da drin?", erkundigte Lara sich ungeduldig und deutete auf die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer.  
„Er verwaltet eben seine Ländereien", antwortete Beth, obwohl sie klang, als wüsste sie nicht, wovon sie sprach. Da öffnete sich die Tür zu Seans Arbeitszimmer.  
„Beth, wer will mich denn so dringend sprechen?", erkundigte er sich bei seinem Hausmädchen. Da fiel sein Blick auf Lara. „Ach, Lara! Du bist es! Komm doch rein", bat er sie. Ohne ihre schlechte Laune zu verstecken, folgte sie ihm in sein Arbeitszimmer.  
„Schön hast du's", gab sie in ironischem Ton von sich. Sein Arbeitszimmer war voll von Regalen, die mit Akten gefüllt waren. In der Mitte stand sein Schreibtisch mit einem Computer und einem Telefon. Dazu fand sich eine Couchgarnitur, auf der ca. acht Personen Platz fanden, in einer Ecke des Raumes. Die Dekoration entsprach eher dem Kitschigen. Als Lara eingetreten war, schloss er die Tür und wies Lara die Couch. Sie nahm an und setzte sich.  
‚Warum hat diese Seite der Familie so einen furchtbaren Geschmack, dachte sie.  
Sean hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Was ist denn mit deinem Arm?"  
„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", konterte sie.  
Sean konnte sich vorstellen, was geschehen war, aber er wollte sein Geheimnis natürlich nicht gern preisgeben.  
„Ich gebe dir einen Tipp", meinte Lara kühl und zog aus ihrer Jackentasche einen Revolver.  
„Lara…was soll das?", fragte Sean verdutzt und nicht ganz sicher, ob Lara scheute die Handfeuerwaffe einzusetzen.  
„Ich dachte, es wäre angebracht, dass auch dich jemand so überrascht", deutete Lara weiter an. „Weißt du…", begann sie mit wuterfüllten Augen ihren Vortrag, „eines nachts kamen Leute auf mein Anwesen. Sie suchten die Pyramide des Horus. Sagt dir das etwas?", erkundigte Lara sich. Sie hatte Mühe nicht ihren ganzen Zorn auszuleben.  
„Nicht zu fassen…", murmelte Sean etwas verwirrt.  
„Dann will ich dir mal auf die Sprünge helfen!" Sie hob ihre Stimme. „Eine Dame und ihr Gefolge haben mir mitten in der Nacht einen Besuch abgestattet. Sie haben ganz wild nach einem Teil der Pyramide des Horus sucht und es übrigens gefunden. Ich hätte gerne eine Erklärung von dir, Cousin!", warf sie ihm vor.  
„Das tut mir Leid", gab Sean zu erst von sich. Laras Zorn wuchs.  
„Es tut dir Leid? Du hast die Frechheit zu sagen es tut dir Leid! Diese Schusswunder hat nur knapp mein Herz verfehlt! Hätte diese Frau getroffen, wäre ich jetzt tot! TOT!" Sie deutete auf ihr Herz. Sean war sich bewusst, dass im Prinzip er für Laras Leiden verantwortlich war und fühlte sich ziemlich schuldig. Er setzte sich gegenüber von seiner Cousine.  
„Ich kann dir das erklären."  
„Oh, na da bin ich ja mal gespannt!"  
Er begab sich zur Couchgarnitur und setzte sich gegenüber von Lara, die den Revolver wieder einsteckte.  
„Also...das alles ist auf ein Jahrtausende altes Geheimnis zurückzuführen. Damals im alten Ägypten, als Pharaonen regierten. Der damalige Herrscher Merenre bestimmte kurz vor seinem Tod seine Frau zu seiner offiziellen Nachfolgerin. Merit...sie war laut Überlieferungen eine sehr gute Gebieterin. Der Hofstaat war aber mit einer weiblichen Herrschaft überhaupt nicht zufrieden und verbreitete Lügen über Merit. Schließlich glaubte das Volk, was der Adel sagte. Sie starteten eine Auflehnung gegen die Pharaonin und stürzten sie schließlich. Aber sie betete zu Horus und wollte eine zweite Chance. Um diese zu erhalten, wollte sie ihm die dunkle Seite ihrer Seele geben, damit sie nicht ungerecht entschied. Horus willigte ein und gab ihr einen Schlüssel zu großer Macht. Dieser wurde von Horus' Priestern in einem geheimen Tempel schon lange davor beschützt, aber nur die wenigsten wussten davon und stempelten es als Quatsch ab, da es keinerlei Anzeichen auf diesen Tempel gibt. Der Schlüssel, der sich dort befinden soll, ist die Pyramide des Horus. Werden alle fünf Teile der Pyramide in diesem verborgenen Tempel irgendwo in Ägypten zusammengesetzt, so soll sich das Geheimnis ihrer Macht offenbaren. Als Merit den Tempel aufgesucht hatte, wurde ihr die Pyramide ausgehändigt. Sie vollzog ein Ritual, erlangte große Kraft und rächte sich. Dabei entschied sie immer im Rechten, denn sie hatte ja ihre dunkle Seite Horus gegeben. Aber...es gibt ohne Ying kein Yang...Das Gute kann nicht ohne das Böse existieren. Merits Seele zeriss und auch die Pyramide fiel in ihre fünf ursprünglichen Teile auseinander. Nun war es aber kein Geheimnis mehr, dass ein Schlüssel zu so großer Macht existierte. Die Priester des Horus beschlossen mit ihren Familien und je einem Teil der Pyramide weit weg zu gehen, wo damals noch keine Menschen lebten. Die Familien sollten die fünf Teile für immer wohl behüten, dass niemand die Macht mehr entfesseln konnte. Und eine dieser Familien ist unsere, Lara."  
Sie schaute ungläubig drein.  
„Aber... warum man mich angegriffen hat, weiß ich immer noch nicht", konterte Lara.  
Noch einmal holte er tief Luft.  
„Alles lief wie man es geplant hatte...bis heute. Jemand hat die Pyramide und deren Geschichte entdeckt. Wie auch immer sie davon erfahren haben…Die beiden haben das erste Teil in Schweden gefunden. Dann fanden sie heraus, dass sich das zweite Stück in unserem Familienbesitz befindet. Sie forschten nach, wer von diesem Geheimnis wusste. Meiner Schwester und mir hat man nichts darüber verraten und meine Eltern, die davon wussten, sind tot. In unserer Familie drohte das Geheimnis vergessen zu werden. Gewaltsam wurde ich eines Tages eingeweiht. Warum auch immer sie mich ausgesucht haben…"  
„Sie haben wahrscheinlich deine Schwester gesehen", unterbrach Lara.  
„Wahrscheinlich." Er lächelte matt. „Die Lebensgefährtin des Mannes, der die ganze suche finanziert, gab mir eines der Stücke in die Hand. Ich konnte die Hieroglyphen darauf entziffern und las sie. Kurz darauf erschienen mir die verschiedensten Orte und Menschen. Und außerdem…", er zog sein Shirt über seine Schulter, sodass sein Oberarm zu sehen war. Auf diesem prangte ein Ankh, „erschien dieser Ankh. Das Zeichen des Horus. Jeder, der in der Familie davon weiß, hat so einen auf seinem Oberarm. Sie stellten mir alles Mögliche zur Verfügung, um diese Menschen, die in Besitz der Stücke der Horuspyramide sind, ausfindig zu machen."  
„Warum hast du das getan?", unterbrach Lara noch einmal, deren Wut sich eingedämmt hatte.  
„Sie sagten, wenn ich mich weigern würde, alle Menschen, die in ich in meiner Vision sah, ausfindig zu machen, würden sie alle, die mir lieb sind, töten."  
Stille trat ein.  
„Jedenfalls", führte Sean das Gespräch fort, „Habe ich in meiner Vision auch dich gesehen und das Bild meiner Mutter. Man sagte mir zwar, dass sie sich lieber selbst darum kümmern würde, wenn es nicht schnell genug ginge, aber dass sie so eine kurze Frist..."  
„Also wolltest du mich nur schützen?", fragte Lara berührt.  
Sean nickte.  
‚Und ich habe ihm Vorwürfe gemacht…Lara, du dumme Gans', schimpfte sie sich selbst in Gedanken.  
„Verzeih…", bat sie ihren Cousin.  
„Indirekt bin ich dann doch für deine Wunde verantwortlich. Du musst nicht um Verzeihung bitten", entgegnete Sean.  
„Wie wird es denn nun weiter gehen?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Lara."  
„Wir müssen etwas unternehmen! Unsere Feinde dürfen ihr Ziel nicht erreichen!", meinte Lara enthusiastisch und stand auf.  
„Und wie stellst du dir das vor?", fragte Sean ungläubig.  
„Zuerst müssen wir herausfinden, wo sie die Stücke versteckt halten", begann Lara und schritt zum Fenster, „diesen Ort werden wir erforschen und die Schwachstellen der Überwachungsmethoden herausfinden."  
Sean stand ebenfalls auf und stellte sich hinter Lara.  
„Tu mir einen Gefallen, Lara: Unternimm nichts!", bat Sean. Lara drehte sich um.  
„Sean, diese Pyramide kann vielleicht das gesamte Gleichgewicht der Erde auseinander bringen! Wir sollen nichts tun? Und zusehen wie die Erde verwüstet wird? Sean, denk doch mal klar nach!", warf sie ihm vor.  
„Lara, es reicht, dass ich da hineingeraten bin! Ich hätte dir das alles nie erzählt, wenn ich dir nicht vertrauen würde. Ich will dich nicht in Gefahr bringen!" Er umarmte sie. „Bitte misch dich nicht ein. Jedes Mal, wenn du von einem Abenteuer zurückkommst, bin ich erleichtert in der Zeitung zu lesen ‚Lara Croft kehrte lebend zurück'."  
„Aber Sean, ich-"  
„Tu mir diesen Gefallen, Lara. Ich will dich nicht in Lebensgefahr bringen", versuchte er sie weiter zu überzeugen und drückte sie fester an sich. Lara versuchte die Umarmung zu lösen.  
„Weißt du, was du da von mir verlangst, Sean? Zusehen wie die Welt in ihr Verderben gerät? Die Gefahr ist mein Leben. Das weißt du doch."  
Ernst sah er seine Cousine an und verzog keine Miene.  
„Du Idiot", warf sie ihm an den Kopf, befreite sich aus der Umarmung und verließ das Zimmer. Sean setzte sich wieder auf die Couch.  
Lara schritt gerade mit schnellen Schritten zur Haustür, wurde jedoch durch Rufe aufgehalten.  
„Miss Croft, bitte warten Sie!", bat das Hausmädchen Beth und ging auf Lara zu, die stehen geblieben war. Sie wollte sich jedoch nicht umdrehen, da ihr immer noch ein Klos im Hals steckte.  
„Was wollen Sie?", fragte Lara und versuchte nicht zittrig zu klingen.  
„Hat er Ihnen von allem erzählt?", wollte Beth wissen.  
Lara nickte.  
„Es geht mich ja eigentlich nichts an…und ich will auch nicht neugierig erscheinen, aber ich habe das alles mitbekommen und…"  
„Sagen Sie, Beth", Lara drehte sich zu ihr um, „Sie mögen Sean sehr, nicht wahr?", fragte Lara matt lächelnd. Beth wurde ganz rot.  
„Nun ja, ich…", stammelte sie und spielte nervös mit ihren Händen herum. Lara musste schmunzeln.  
„Passen Sie auf ihn auf", bat Lara und verließ das Haus so schnell wie möglich. Schnell stieg sie in ihr von einem Chauffeur gelenkten Wagen und wünschte zurück zum Privatflughafen gefahren zu werden. Nachdem sie die Trennscheibe zwischen dem vorderen und dem hinteren Teil des Wagens hoch gefahren hatte, stützte sie sich mit den Ellenbogen auf ihre Oberschenkel.  
„Ach, Sean…das stellst du dir so einfach vor…ich dachte du kennst mich", murmelte sie traurig in sich hinein.

Nachwort: Ich mag Beth...und zusammen mit Sean mag ich sie noch mehr:-)


	11. Nächtlicher Besuch in St Austell

**Nächtlicher Besuch in St. Austell**

Er saß im Wohnzimmer und dachte auf dem Sofa sitzend nach. Dass ein Bediensteter gerade Wein und zwei Gläser auf den Tisch stellten, nahm er nicht wahr. Der Butler verschwand und ließ seinen Arbeitgeber allein. Etwas später betrat Beth den Raum, die sich schon legere gekleidet hatte, da ihre Arbeitszeit bald beendet war.  
„Mister Croft", versuchte sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu holen. „Miss Powell ist hier. Soll ich sie hereinbitten?"  
Es funktionierte. Sean sah auf.  
„Sagen Sie Beth…warum arbeiten Sie für mich?", fragte er. Das Hausmädchen sah ihn überrascht an.  
„Soll ich Miss Powell hereinbitten oder nicht?", ging sie der Frage ihres Arbeitgebers aus dem Weg. Sean verstand.  
„Ja, bitte."  
Kurz darauf betrat Mariah den Raum. Sie trug ein schwarzes Kleid mit tiefem Ausschnitt und hatte darüber einen schwarzen Mantel gestreift. Passend dazu waren ihre Stiefeletten ebenfalls schwarz, sowie die kleine Handtasche, die sie bei sich trug. Ein Verband war nicht mehr um ihren Arm gewickelt.  
„Also, Sean", begann Mariah, „warum hast du mich noch zu so später Stunde angerufen?"

Beth, die eigentlich nach Hause gehen wollte, hatte sich auf eine der breiten Treppen gesetzt. Zu groß war ihre Angst um Sean.

„Ach, Sean", seufzte Mariah, nachdem Sean ihr erklärt hatte, warum er sich noch sehen wollte. „Warum machst du es so kompliziert? Es könnte so schön sein." Sie legte ihren Mantel auf die Couch, ihre Handtasche auf den kleinen Tisch und gesellte sich zu ihm auf das Sofa. „Die Nacht ist doch noch jung", deutete sie an und legte ihre Arme um ihn.  
„Das meine ich ernst", blockte er ab. „Das war schließlich eine einmalige Sache und du hast deinen Charles."  
„Einen Dreck habe ich!", wehrte Mariah sich. „Der hat schließlich auch Gefallen daran, mich zu betrügen. Die schönsten Zeiten haben wir hinter uns."  
„Jedenfalls wollte ich dich nicht sprechen, um Beziehungsprobleme zu klären. Du hast es gehört."  
Mariah löste ihre Arme von Sean und griff in ihre Handtasche auf dem Couchtisch. Heraus zog sie einen Revolver.  
„Deine Entscheidung. Ich finde es ziemlich schade. Aber nur zu deiner Information: Morgen werde ich gleich ein paar Killer losschicken. Ciau, Sean."

Beth hörte nur einen Schuss aus dem Wohnzimmer, in dem ihr Arbeitgeber den Gast empfangen hatte. Sofort sprang sie auf und rannte in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Aus diesem schritt gerade Mariah Powell, genau so wie sie gekommen war. Sie warf Beth einen Blick zu, der heißen sollte: „Du weißt, was passiert, wenn du es nur versuchst."  
Doch davon ließ Beth sich nicht ablenken. Sie stürmte ins Zimmer und fand ihren Hausherren vor. Auf dem Boden und voller Blut.


	12. Verhandlungen

**Verhandlungen**

Lara war in einem Gewissenskonflikt. Sollte sie den Wunsch ihres Cousins respektieren oder sich darüber hinwegsetzen und gegen ihre neuen Gegner kämpfen? Irgendetwas hielt sie zurück, einfach auf ihrer Pflichtgefühl zu hören und etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Was?  
Sie saß in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Die Standuhr zeigte 11:33 Uhr an. Auf ihrem Couchtisch lag Seans Mappe. Lara beschloss noch einmal hinein zu sehen. Als sie die Akte aufschlug entdeckte sie am Rand Seans Gekritzel.  
‚Deine Handschrift ist furchtbar, Sean', dachte sie schmunzelnd. Da fiel ihr eine Zahlenfolge ins Auge. Sie war eingekreist und darüber stand _Mariah Powell_.  
„Das ist eine Handynummer", murmelte sie. „Die von Mariah Powell."  
Da fiel ihr wieder die genaue Szene bei ihrem Einbruch ein. Gerade hatte sie ihr den Revolver aus der Hand geschossen und blickte in ihre dunkelblauen Augen.  
„Mein Name ist Mariah Powell. Merk ihn dir gut", hatte sie Lara geraten. Die Archäologin rieb sich die Stirn.  
‚Wenn du wüsstest wie schnell man deinen Namen vergessen kann, Mariah', ging es Lara durch den Kopf. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte sie sich wieder gefangen. Sollte sie Mariah anrufen? Aber wozu? Was sollte sie einer Frau sagen, die vor ein paar Wochen in ihr Haus eingebrochen war? Trotzdem nahm sie ihr Handy vom Tisch und tippte die Nummer ein. Eine Zeit lang sah sie auf die Nummer und tat nichts. Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck und drückte „anrufen".

Im Haus von Charles James West war Samantha gerade wieder am Arbeiten. Sorgfältig zog sie die Pinselstriche, mit einer ruhigen Hand, um die sie so mancher beineiden würde. Mariah Powell stand neben Samantha. Einen Verband um den Arm trug sie nicht mehr. Da ertönte Mariahs Handy, das sie sicher in ihrer Hosentasche verstaut hatte.  
„Entschuldigen Sie mich", meinte sie zu Samantha und öffnete die Tür zu dem Balkon des Zimmers. Samantha sah ihr etwas verwundert hinter her.  
„Eine unbekannte Nummer", murmelte Mariah, als sie auf das Display sah. Die wenigsten hatten ihre Handynummer. Wer sollte sie anrufen? Trotzdem nahm sie ab.  
„Hallo?"

„Hallo?", hörte Lara eine weibliche Stimme sagen.  
„Guten Tag. Hier spricht Lara Croft. Sie kennen mich vielleicht noch, Miss Powell?", fragte Lara. Mariah sah erstaunt drein. Woher hatte Lara Croft ihre Handynummer?  
„Wie könnte ich Sie vergessen. Was wollen Sie?"  
Lara überlegte. Sie wusste es selbst nicht.  
„Haben Sie schon das nächste Stück gefunden?", wollte Lara nach Überlegung wissen.  
„Glauben Sie ernsthaft, dass ich Ihnen das sage?", konterte Mariah und grinste fies.  
„Ich persönlich sehe es als meine Pflicht an, sie und Mister West aufzuhalten", beschloss sie kurzerhand. Lara wusste, dass es sich in Mariahs Ohren lächerlich anhören würde, aber da war es schon zu spät. Wie erwartet musste Mariah lachen.  
„Wie amüsant. Und wie wollen Sie das anstellen?"  
„Glauben Sie mir, ich habe da schon ein paar Hinweise", antwortete Lara und fixierte Seans Mappe. Sollte er doch sagen, was er wollte. Das Schicksal der Erde war und ist wichtiger als Familienangelegenheiten.  
„Oh, Miss Croft. Das stellen Sie sich zu einfach vor", entgegnete Mariah.

Samantha hatte unvermeidlich ein paar Fetzen der Diskussion mitgehört. Und „Miss Croft" hatte sie am Deutlichsten verstanden. Mit einem Mal passte alles zusammen. Lara hatte erzählt, sie habe ihrer Feindin an den Arm geschossen. Am nächsten Tag trägt Mariah Powell einen Verband um den Arm und antwortet auf die Frage wie das passiert sei „ein nächtlicher Unfall". Also musste die Lebensgefährtin ihres Auftraggebers in das Haus ihrer besten Freundin eingebrochen sein. Den Rest des Telefonats wollte sie jedoch auch hören. Wer weiß, was noch gesagt werden sollte.

„Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß, was ich tue", konterte Lara.  
„Lassen Sie mich überlegen…wir können so viele Menschen für uns arbeiten lassen wie wir wollen und da nehmen Sie sich vor, uns aufzuhalten? So einfach ist das nicht, Lara."  
„Für Sie immer noch Miss Croft."  
„Und wenn Sie alle gefunden haben? Was machen Sie dann damit? Wollen Sie etwas zerstören, dass von einem Gott erschaffen wurde? Das dürfte selbst ihre Kräfte übersteigen, _Miss Croft_."  
„Das überlege ich mir, wenn ich ihnen alle fünf Teile abgenommen habe."  
„Gut…schön…diese Waghalsigkeit könnten allerdings Freunde von ihnen mit dem Leben bezahlen, Miss Croft."  
Lara rann ein Schweißtropfen über die Stirn. Mariah Powell hatte viel Macht; das war klar. Und mit dieser überaus billigen Methode würde sie Lara zu einem Rückzieher bewegen.  
„Haben Sie eigentlich jemandem von meinem Besuch erzählt? Dann wäre es leichter für mich, eine Reihenfolge aufzustellen, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine."  
„Und wenn ich es Ihnen sage?", fragte Lara.  
„Dann würden vielleicht nicht alle Ihre Bekannten mysteriöserweise sterben."  
Was tun? Entweder Samantha verraten, um Laras andere Freunde zu retten oder alle in Gefahr bringen? Lara hasste sich schon vorher dafür, als sie sich entschied.  
„Hören Sie zu, Miss Powell. Ich habe nur einer Person davon erzählt, nämlich meiner besten Freundin Samantha Jones", sprach sie in den Hörer. Sie wusste, dass es mies von ihr war, ihre beste Freundin in Gefahr zu bringen, aber sie musste für einen Moment kaltherzig denken und auf ihre anderen Freunde und Bekannten acht geben.  
Mariah schien erstaunt. Auch Samanthas Blick hatte sich Mariahs überraschtem Gesicht zugewandt.

„Miss Jones, ich bezahle sie schließlich nicht dafür, dass Sie aus dem Fenster sehen!", ermahnte West mit zorniger Stimme.  
„Verzeihung", murmelte Samantha, die eigentlich nicht seine Worte, sondern nur seine verärgerte Stimme gehört hatte.

„Samantha Jones sagen Sie?", hinterfragte Mariah noch einmal.  
„Ja!", gab Lara wütend auf sich selbst von sich.  
„Das wirft ein ganz anderes Licht auf die Sache", antwortete Mariah und blickte Samantha Jones durch die Glastür an. Samantha fühlte, dass Mariahs Blick auf ihr ruhte.  
„Warum?", fragte Lara erstaunt.  
Mariah musterte Samanthas Statur.  
‚Sportlich…dürfte nicht behindern, sondern eher nützlich sein…', dachte Mariah.  
„Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag, Miss Croft", begann sie, „sie können auf die Suche nach den Pyramidenstücken gehen. Aber nehmen Sie auf ihr Abenteuer Samantha Jones mit."  
Laras Augen weiteten sich.  
„Aber…warum?", fragte diese völlig verwirrt. Samantha hatte keine sonderliche Erfahrung, was Laras Arbeitsgebiet anging.  
„Fragen Sie nicht. Tun Sie, was ich sage", gab Mariah kühl zurück.

Samantha hatte Mariah Powells Teil der Unterhaltung mitgehört und war so verwirrt, dass sie die Farben und den Pinsel hinwarf, ihre Sachen mit farbverschmierten Fingern zusammenpackte und zur Tür rauschte.  
„Entschuldigen Sie", bat Samantha „Ich muss noch zu einem wichtigen Termin. Ziehen Sie die fehlende Zeit ruhig von meinem Honorar ab. Widersehen!", gab sie als Erklärung ab und verließ prompt den Saal und Sekunden später das Anwesen.. Charles James West war verwundert, konnte aber die Künstlerin nicht aufhalten. Mariah hatte dies mitbekommen. Sie wusste, dass Samantha mitgehört hatte, machte sich aber keine besonderen Gedanken. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie sich als Laras gute Freundin entpuppt hatte. Sie würde nun zu Miss Croft fahren und sie dort um Erklärung bitten.

„Abgemacht?", fragte Mariah.  
Lara war verwirrt, aber was blieb ihr anderes übrig?  
„Abgemacht!", versicherte Lara.  
„Sehr gut. Sie kennen die Konsequenzen, wenn Sie sich nicht an diese Abmachung halten."  
So beendete Mariah Powell das Gespräch und legte auf. Sie drehte sich um und sah Samantha davonfahren.  
„Mariah, weißt du, was mit Miss Jones los ist?", fragte Charles James West, der auf den Balkon getreten war.  
„Ja", antwortete Mariah und erzählte von ihrem Plan.

Lara fühlte sich miserabel. Hundsmiserabel. Sie hasste sich selbst dafür, dass sie einen Menschen, der ihr so wichtig war, verraten hatte. Vor allem hatte sie keinen blassen Schimmer, was Mariah Powell plante. Es könnte alles sein. Von Mord bis zu spezifischen Foltermethoden oder Samantha weiß zu machen, dass sie Stimmen hört, damit sie in die Psychiatrie eingeliefert wurde. Lara warf den Telefonhörer auf den Couchtisch und legte sich rücklings auf das Sofa. Da fing das Telefon wieder an zu klingeln, doch Lara wollte nicht abnehmen.  
„Soll ich rangehen, Miss Croft?", erkundigte sich die Magd, die vor ein paar Sekunden mit einem Staubtuch in das Zimmer gekommen war.  
„Ja, bitte", antwortete Lara geistesabwesend.  
„Hier bei Croft", meldete die Magd sich. „Ja, genau…was? Schrecklich!"  
Lara wachte aus ihrer Trance auf. Sie hatte eine bittere Vorahnung.  
„Das werde ich. Auf wiederhören."  
„Wer war das?", wollte Lara sofort wissen.  
„Das Bethlam Royal Hospital. Sie sagen, heute morgen hätte man ihnen ihren Cousin Sean überwiesen, da die Klinik hier in London mehr Möglichkeiten hat…"  
„Was? Wo liegt er?", fragte Lara etwas panisch.  
„Auf der Intensivstation."  
Sofort sprang Lara auf, rannte zu ihrem Wagen und fuhr so schnell wie möglich los, mit nichts weiter als einer Hoffnung für Sean.

Nachwort: Meine ganzen Krankenhäuser gibt es übrigens wirklich! -g-


	13. Zusammentragung

**Zusammentragung**

„Sie dürfen da nicht rein!", versuchte ein Krankenpfleger Lara davon abzuhalten, das Zimmer, in dem Sean lag, zu betreten. „Mister Croft ist in Lebensgefahr!"  
„Er will mich sehen!", erwiderte Lara noch einmal und schubste den Pfleger beiseite. Sie betrat den Raum und sah Sean- im Bett, an über zehn Schläuche angeschlossen und kurz davor, ohnmächtig zu werden. Aber er wollte noch wach bleiben, er musste noch einmal mit Lara reden.  
„Sean!", meinte sie besorgt, als sie ihn sah. Sean sah zu ihr.  
„Lara...", brachte er hervor, nachdem Lara sich neben dem Bett hingekniet hatte und seine Hand hielt. Sie zitterte.  
„Sean, wer hat dir das angetan?", fragte sie besorgt.  
„Powell...wollte mich.…töten...Lara...dein Arm...", sprach er, was ihn sehr anstrengte. „Ein Ankh...ein Ankh...Visionen…schau in die…die Mappe…halte sie auf…"  
Lara verstand nichts. Ankh? Visionen?  
„Charles James West und Mariah Powell, soll ich die beiden aufhalten? Meinst du die beiden Sean?"  
Er nickte nur. Lara hielt seine Hand, immer fester. Sie wollte, dass er dagegen drückt, er war doch noch wach! Dass ein Haufen Ärzte in den Raum kamen, merkte sie erst, als sie herausgezerrt wurde. Lara war sich nicht ganz bewusst darüber, aber sie weinte. Sie fühlte sich nicht gut, schwach fühlte sie sich, als die Ärzte sie aus dem Raum schoben und auf eine Bank setzten. Er würde ins Koma fallen und er würde sterben, dafür hatte Mariah Powell gesorgt. Wut erfüllte sie, aber noch stärker als die Wut, die sie empfand, war die Trauer. Sie brach zusammen und weinte nur noch.  
„Sean...Sean...", heulte sie. Er konnte doch nicht sterben! Doch nicht der Sean, mit dem sie im Sommer immer zu den großen Erdbeerfeldern gegangen war und dort haben sie immer gesessen und verbotenerweise die Früchte genascht. Sean konnte nicht sterben!

„Danke", meinte Lara zu Beth, die ihr gerade einen Becher Kaffee gereicht hatte. Auch sie war seit der Einlieferung anwesend. Beide sprachen kaum ein Wort, da sie in Gedanken bei Sean waren, der gerade operiert wurde. Beth trank ihren Kaffee vollständig aus.  
„Ich gehe mir die Beine vertreten", murmelte sie beim Aufstehen. Lara starrte nur auf die schwarzbraune Flüssigkeit in dem Plastikbecher. Einige Minuten saß sie allein da.  
„Hey", hörte Lara jemanden sagen. Doch sie wollte nun nicht reden und ignorierte die Stimme einfach. Dann setzte die Person sich neben sie und umarmte Lara. Die Archäologin erkannte den Geruch. Samantha.  
„Man sagte mir, du seiest wegen Sean hier. Was ist mit ihm?", erkundigte sich Samantha mit sanfter Stimme.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Sam. Und es ist mir auch egal. Ich will nur, dass er wieder gesund wird", antwortete Lara den Tränen nahe.  
„Das kann ich verstehen."  
Stille.  
„Lara, heute morgen…da hast du doch mit Mariah Powell telefoniert, oder?", fragte Samantha schließlich. Die Archäologin sah ihrer Freundin ins Gesicht.  
„Woher-"  
„Von ihren Lebensgefährten male ich ein Portrait. Von Charles James West."  
Stille.  
„Ist Sean…deshalb…?", wollte Samantha dann wissen. Lara nickte.  
„Bestimmt."  
„Wer ist diese junge Dame?", erkundigte Samantha sich und nickte mit dem Kopf zu Beth herüber.  
„Das ist sein Hausmädchen. Sie…ist in ihn verliebt."  
„Wie heißt sie?"  
„Beth."  
„Weiß sie etwas darüber?"  
„Sie wollte mir nicht mehr sagen als, dass sie ihn blutüberströmt gefunden hat." Lara schluckte den Klos in ihrem Hals herunter. „Aber, als ich gestern mit ihr gesprochen habe, hat sie Andeutungen gemacht, dass sie etwas weiß."  
Beth stand derweil vor dem Eingang zum OP-Raum. Wann würde es wohl Neuigkeiten geben? Samantha ging zu ihr herüber und bat sie sich zu ihr und Lara zu setzen. Die Künstlerin stellte sich vor die beiden psychisch angespannten Frauen.  
„Ich weiß, es ist nicht einfach. Weder für dich Lara, noch für Sie Beth. Ich darf Beth sagen?", fragte Samantha. Das Hausmädchen nickte. Beth hatte ihre Arme verschränkt im Schoß und sah auf den Boden. Lara hingegen starrte immer noch auf ihren Kaffee.  
„Bitte schaut mich an, wenn ich mit euch rede", bat Samantha.  
Beide erhoben ihre Köpfe und sahen die Künstlerin an.  
„Das ist die Grundlage. Wir sollten alle Informationen zusammentragen, die wir haben. Ich will anfangen: Eines Tages bekam ich den Auftrag ein Portrait von Charles James West zu malen. Ich nahm an, da ich im Moment nicht sonderlich kreativ bin. Er lebt mit vielen Bediensteten und seiner Lebensgefährtin Mariah Powell zusammen in einer Villa hier in London. West behandelte mich schon immer wie ein notwendiges Übel. Seine Geliebte Mariah war immer sehr freundlich zu mir."  
„Dieses Mist-"  
„Lasst mich erzählen!", unterbrach Samantha die beiden. „Danke. Aber ihre Freundlichkeit fand ich persönlich manchmal etwas unheimlich. Ich kenne sie nicht besonders. Das war mein Part. Lara?"  
Die Archäologin schluckte und holte tief Luft.  
„Eines Tages kam Sean mich besuchen. Ich habe mich gefreut, weil wir uns lange nicht mehr gesehen haben. Er beauftragte mich nach einem Bild zu suchen, das laut meiner rosa Cousine auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch meines Onkels und meiner Tante in meinem Besitz bleiben sollte. Dann brach eines nachts Mariah Powell mit ihrem Gefolge bei mir ein. Sie suchten etwas und sie fanden es…in dem Bild, das ich von Sean finden sollte. Sowohl Mariah Powell als auch ich trugen eine Schusswunde davon. Nachdem ich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, besuchte ich Sean und bat ihn um Erklärung. Er erzählte mir von einer Jahrtausendealten Geschichte. Von einer Pharaonin, die von Horus einen Schatz erhalten hat, um als gerechte Herrscherin weiterleben zu können. Dieser Schatz ist die Pyramide des Horus, die aus fünf Teilen besteht, die sich im Besitz von fünf Familien befinden sollen. Eine davon ist unsere. In dem Bild, das ich von Sean finden sollte, war eines der Stücke versteckt."  
Die Erzählung hatte Lara viel Kraft gekostet.  
„Sehr gut. Okay, Beth. Wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte?"  
Auch Beth musste tief Luft holen.  
„Sean, ich meine natürlich Mister Croft…traf sich eines Tages geschäftlich mit irgendwelchen Leuten, so wie er es oft tut. Nun weiß ich, dass es sich um Mariah Powell gehandelt hat. Als er wieder nach Hause kam, fragte ich ihn…jedenfalls war er sehr aufgewühlt und durcheinander und er antwortete nicht. Ich bin nicht neugierig, aber…es war kurz nach Neujahr…da traf er sich mit dieser Mariah. Sie hat ihn bedroht. In der nächsten Zeit arbeitete er viel, oft die ganze Nacht durch. Und er bekam auch viel Geld überwiesen. Manchmal hole ich für ihn die Kontoauszüge, wissen sie…und eines Tages wollte er sich aufmachen seine Cousine zu besuchen. Und den Rest kennen Sie ja."  
„Sie haben Sean gefunden?", fragte Samantha einfühlsam.  
„Ja…" Sie musste weinen. „Ich kam herein und d lag er…alles war voller Blut…ich war…", stammelte Beth weinend. „Mariah Powell…sie…"  
„Mariah Powell?", fragten sowohl Lara als auch Samantha gleichzeitig.  
„Ja…sie kam letzte Nacht her und wollte mit ihm sprechen…dann hörte ich Schüsse und bin hinuntergerannt und sie sah mich so…kalt an…"  
„Sean muss also etwas getan haben, das Mariahs Zorn erweckt hat. Aber was?", schlussfolgerte Samantha.  
„Sie hat ihm das also angetan…?", wiederholte Lara. In ihr stieg der Zorn hoch. Mariah hatte Sean so schwer verletzt, das man nicht mal um sein Leben wusste. Sie war Schuld und hatte all das nur getan, weil sie selbst so eigennützig und kalt war. Nur deshalb war sie bereit, Menschen zu töten…nur um daraus ihren eigenen Nutzen zu ziehen. Der Zorn in ihr war einfach unerträglich. Sie war sich ganz sicher. Sie hasste Mariah Powell aus tiefster Seele. Lara sprang auf.  
„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Samantha.  
„Zu Powell. Ich werde ihr das antun, was sie mit Sean gemacht hat!", gab Lara als Erklärung im Vorbeirauschen von sich. Doch Samantha packte sie am Arm und hielt ihre beste Freundin zurück.  
„Und dann? Was hast du davon, wenn auch Mariah in dieser Situation ist?"  
„Genugtuung!", antwortete Lara aggressiv und befreite sich aus Samanthas Griff.  
„Glaubst du bist dann besser als sie?", wollte Samantha wissen, als Lara schon ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt war. Lara blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Bleib hier, Lara. Sie hat einen Plan und wenn wir diesen durchschaut haben, können wir sie aufhalten. Wutausbrüche bringen uns in dieser Situation kein Stück weiter. Du bist nicht dumm, Lara. Das weiß ich doch."  
‚Sie hat Recht', dachte Lara und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz.  
„Okay. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte Mariah Sean also aus dem Weg räumen. Vielleicht, weil er dir von allem erzählt hat, Lara."  
Samantha öffnete ihren Schal.  
„Ich will dir damit keinen Vorwurf machen, Lara."  
„Er hat sie jedenfalls angerufen, um sich mit ihr zu treffen", bekundete Beth.  
„Das wird Sean uns wahrscheinlich selber erklären, wenn er wieder ansprechbar ist", wollte Samantha die Frage abhaken.  
„_Wenn_", gab Lara von sich.  
„Nun zu dem Telefongespräch heute Vormittag von dir und Mariah. Worüber habt ihr geredet?", führte Samantha die Zusammenfassung fort.  
„Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, gegen Powell vorzugehen und deren Pläne zu vereiteln. Daraufhin drohte sie mir damit, alle die mir lieb sind zu töten, wenn ich ihr nicht sagen würde, wem ich alles von der ganzen Geschichte erzählt hätte…nämlich dir, Sam. Ich weiß, es war mies von mir, aber…eine Person kann ich beschützen, voll und ganz! Wenn-"  
„Ich weiß schon, was du meinst", unterbrach Samantha, die Laras Gründe aus ihren Augen herauslesen konnte.  
„Also…", fuhr Lara ruhiger fort, „daraufhin wollte Mariah Powell, dass ich, wenn ich denn versuche deren Pläne zu vereiteln, dich mitnehme, Sam."  
„Mich?", fragte Samantha erstaunt. „Was nütze ich denn auf so einer Abenteuerreise?"  
„Ich verstehe es auch nicht."  
Stille. Alle verarbeiteten die neuen Informationen.  
„Dein Telefonat war aber nachdem Sean angegriffen wurde, richtig?", wollte Samantha wissen.  
„So ist es", antwortete Lara.  
„Dann hat es mit deinem Entschluss sich den beiden in den Weg zu stellen wohl nichts zu tun." Lara war erleichtert, dass sie keine Schuld traf. „Und nun?"  
Da waren alle drei überfragt.  
„Miss Croft, Miss Jones", begann Beth. „gehen sie ruhig wieder nach Hause. Ich bleibe hier bei ihm und informiere sie, sobald es Neuigkeiten über Seans…ähm…Mister Crofts Zustand gibt."  
„Sie hat Recht. Denk an Deine Verletzung, Lara", stimmte Samantha zu. Lara fühlte sich wirklich nicht besonders. Sowohl wegen der ganzen psychischen Anspannung als auch wegen ihrer Wunde.  
„Okay. Sehen wir später weiter", willigte Lara ein.  
„Wir finden eine Lösung", munterte Samantha die beiden auf.  
„Hoffentlich", kommentierte Beth.

Lange hatte sie in ihrem Bett gelegen und nachgedacht. Schließlich stand auf und wieder prassten die Regentropfen gegen ihr Fenster. Sie ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und zog ein blaues Nachthemd heraus. Nachdem sie sich dies über ihre Unterwäsche gestreift hatte, ging sie zu ihrer Kommode und sah sich im Spiegel an. Nach einer Minute nahm sie sich aus einer Schublade eine Bürste und kämmte sich mit einer Hand ihre langen, glatten Haare. Sie dachte nach.  
,Wenigstens war dieser nervige Journalist nicht da...der hätte noch ein Foto von mir gemacht...Die neue Schlagzeile: Lara Croft weint, weil ihr Cousin im Koma liegt! Lara Croft hat auch Gefühle! Auf Seite sechs...Verdammte Powell...hätte ich ihr doch in den Kopf geschossen, als ich Gelegenheit dazu hatte! Jetzt liegt Sean wegen ihr im Koma!'  
„Sean...", schluchzte sie wieder und war den Tränen nahe. Da blitzte es und fünf Sekunden später folgte der Donner. „Auch das noch..."

Sie schlief und träumte von der Zeit, als sie und Sean als Kinder zusammen auf die Bäume im Garten geklettert waren.  
„Gib es auf, Lara! Ich bin schneller als du!", rief Sean ihr zu und kletterte immer weiter.  
„Sean, warte! Das ist gemein, du bist viel größer als ich!", rief Lara ihm hinterher.  
Donner. Sie wachte auf, aber nicht deswegen. Ihr Arm schmerzte, aber es war nicht ihr verletzter, sondern ihr gesunder Arm, in den sich ein stechender Schmerz bohrte. Es war nicht normal, es war stärker, als alles andere davor. Sie schwitzte und hatte Atemnot. Sie wälzte sich auf dem Bett hin und her und hielt sich den Arm. Das Gewitter draußen wurde lauter, sodass man ihren Schrei nur gedämpft hörte. Es waren so höllische Schmerzen, dass man es sich nicht ausmalen konnte. Zehn Minuten lang räkelte sie sich vor Qualen in ihrem Bett und hoffte, dass diese Schmerzen endlich schwanden. Dann, mit einem Mal, hörte das Stechen in ihrem Arm auf. Sie richtete sich auf und wollte sich ihren Arm ansehen. Was hatte ihr so weh getan? Sie sah von ihrem Bett aus in den großen Spiegel bei ihrer Kommode. Im Licht eines Blitzes konnte sie erkennen, was auf ihrem Arm war.  
„Ein Ankh..."


	14. Wasser

**Wasser **

Sie lag auf einer Luftmatratze und ließ sich im Pool treiben. Ihre Augen waren auf den Himmel, auf die Sterne, fixiert. Sie trug einen roten Bikini und plätscherte mit ihren Händen ein wenig im Wasser. Vom Beckenrand aus beobachtete sie ein ca. fünfunddreißig Jahre alter Mann.  
„Verzieh dich, Ratte!", rief Mariah Powell dem Mann zu.  
„Aber Mariah, warum so unfreundlich?", antwortete er mit einem perversen Grinsen.  
„Erstens, du siehst scheiße aus. Zweitens solltest du nicht so freche Antworten geben, wenn wir mit Leichtigkeit auf dich verzichten könnten. Drittens, bin ich für dich immer noch Miss Powell", gab sie verächtend ab. Mariah drehte sich auf der Matratze zur Seite und ließ sich ins Wasser plumpsen. Sie tauchte zur gegenüberliegenden Seite des Beckens und zog sich dort heraus. Dort nahm sie sich ein Handtuch, das auf einer Liege neben einem Stapel anderer Handtücher platziert war, und trocknete sich behutsam das schöne Gesicht. Der Mann ging mit langsamen Schritten auf Mariah zu.  
„Ich dachte nur, dass...", begann er.  
„Ratte, nur weil Charles für diese eine Nacht in Madrid ist, heißt das nicht, dass ich meine Nächte mit einem anderen verbringe. Und schon gar nicht mit einem Kotzbrocken wie dir."  
Der Mann stand nun genau hinter Mariah.  
„Stimmt ja, du bist seine persönliche Hure."  
Mariah bückte sich blitzschnell zu dem Tücherstapel und zog eine Waffe hervor. Diese hielt sie ihm an den Kopf.  
„Pass auf, was du sagst, Ratte. Wir brauchen dich nicht wirklich mehr, Miss Croft führt uns nun zu den restlichen Teilen der Pyramide. Dich behalten wir nur zur Sicherheit. Denn sollte Croft sterben, brauchen wir jemanden, der uns den Standort der anderen Stücken verrät. Ich habe keine Lust, noch einmal so eine Ratte an Land zu ziehen."  
„Warum eigentlich „Ratte"?"  
Sie senkte die Waffe.  
„Weil du zu einer der Familien gehörst, die ein Stück der Pyramide besitzen. Deine restliche Sippe hat sich gegen uns gestellt, aber du hast deine Angehörigen töten lassen, um eine Million Pfund zu bekommen, wenn wir das alles hinter uns haben. Ratte ist eine passende Bezeichnung für dein Verhalten", erklärte sie.  
„Und dein Verhalten? Du hast schließlich-"  
„Es könnte dir wie Sean ergehen. Halt nur, dass dich keiner ins Krankenhaus bringt", drohte Mariah und hob die Waffe wieder.  
„Schon gut...", meinte er schließlich. „Ich gehe ja schon..." Er entfernte sich. „Aber...Miss Powell...trugen Sie nicht gestern noch einen Verband um Ihren Arm?"  
„Es geht dich zwar nichts an, Ratte, aber Charles kann sich die besten Ärzte der Welt leisten. Er ist in Madrid, um den Geldbetrag zu überreichen. Miss Croft bräuchte ihr ganzes Vermögen, um _einen _von diesen Ärzten zu bezahlen."  
Sie trocknete sich weiter. Der Mann verließ den Pool-Raum. Ein Diener kam mit einem Tablett herangeeilt, auf dem ein Telefon lag.  
„Mister West, Miss Powell", meldete der Diener. Mariah nahm den Hörer.  
„Charles?"  
„Läuft alles nach Plan, Liebes?", erkundigte er sich.  
„Ja. Sean liegt im Koma und es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er stirbt."  
„Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet. Was ist mit Lara Croft?"  
„Sie hasst mich wahrscheinlich jetzt. Gut so. Wer hasserfüllt ist, kämpft besser. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie ihre Reise ansetzt. Wir werden ihr einfach folgen und ihr die Pyramidenstücke entreißen."  
„Es wird leichter als wir dachten. Ich werde erst morgen wieder zurückfliegen. Die vielen Strapazen, du verstehst?"  
„Aber natürlich."  
„Ich werde pünktlich sein, Liebes. Wir sehen uns."  
„Tschüss", beendete sie das Gespräch. Sie wusste, dass er nicht wegen den angeblichen Strapazen erst morgen fliegen würde. Natürlich vergnügte er sich mit anderen Frauen. Aber nach so vielen Jahren hatte sie gelernt sich damit abzufinden. Sie verdrängte diese Gedanken und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Pyramide des Horus.  
„Freu dich schon mal auf deine erste Vision, Lara", grinste sie.


	15. Entdeckungen

**Entdeckungen **

„Der Ankh ist einfach so erschienen? Einfach so...? Das muss einen Grund haben!", stellte Samantha beim Frühstück fest, nachdem Lara ihr von dem Ankh erzählt hatte.  
„Das hat bestimmt einen Anlass. Wüssten wir nur, welchen...", antwortete Lara.  
Lara biss von ihrem Marmeladentoast ab und Samantha nahm einen Schluck Kaffe.  
„Lara, was ist eigentlich aus dem Bild geworden? Das Bild, in dem ein Stück der Pyramide versteckt war, meine ich."  
„Im ersten Stock, im Wohnzimmer steht es. Warum?"  
„Vielleicht ist ja ein Hinweis darin versteckt. Man geht bei der ganzen Sache sehr gerissen vor... Ich sehe es mir nachher mal an, okay?"  
„Geht in Ordnung."  
Beide nahmen sich ein gekochtes Ei.

„In dieser kleinen Wölbung war es versteckt...clever...verdammt clever!", begutachtete Samantha das Bild, das in der Mitte einen weiten Riss hatte. In diesem Riss erkannte man eine kleine Rundung. Darin befand sich das Stück. „Lara, gibst du mir dein Messer?"  
„Ich soll was?", kritisierte Lara.  
„Lara, ich weiß doch, dass du immer ein Messer dabei hast", meinte sie zwinkernd. Lara schaute unschuldig drein und zog aus ihrem Schuh ein zusammengeklapptes Taschenmesser.  
„Siehst du?", schmunzelte Samantha und nahm das Messer entgegen.  
„Was willst du denn damit anstellen, Sam?"  
„Ich hab doch immerhin Kunst studiert."  
Sie trennte mit vier Schnitten die bemalte Schicht des Gemäldes von der verborgenen Seite, in der sich vorher das Stück der Pyramide angefunden hatte.  
„Und dafür muss man Kunst studiert haben?", fragte Lara ungläubig. Samantha nahm die bemalte Seite vorsichtig vom Gemälde und legte sie auf den Boden. „Schade um das schöne Bild", trauerte sie ein wenig. „Aber schau!"  
Jetzt konnte man Hieroglyphen erkennen und eine Zeichnung um die Einbuchtung herum. Um viereckige Wölbung herum waren an jeder Seite ein Dreieck gezeichnet. Oben rechts sah man einen Ankh und der Rest war mit Hieroglyphen ausgeschmückt. Die beiden staunten.  
„Lara, du kannst doch Hieroglyphen entziffern? Was steht da?"  
Lara kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„Da steht...", begann sie. „Bei Horus, dem Gotte in Falkengestalt, schwören wir, dass wir den Schlüssel zu der Macht, die Osiris Merit besaß, auf ewig mit unserem Leben beschützen werden, um jene, die Macht begehren zu hindern daran, dass eine Katastrophe ausbricht und wieder ein Pharao herrscht, der nur Rache sucht, um den Durst zu stillen, der durch Ungerechtigkeit entfacht wurde. Wir schwören in alle Himmelsrichtungen zu ziehen, um zu verstecken, was Machthungrige suchen, um ihnen den Gang zur Macht zu erschweren, und je einen Teil des Schatzes zu bewahren, soll in jeder Generation mindestens einer wissen, was seine Familie besitzt, um das Zeichen des Horus zu tragen und den Schatz bewahren. Sollte es doch Verrückten gelingen, die fünf Teile der Macht zusammenzusetzen, die Familien zu überlisten, die Schätze zu stehlen, den heiligen Tempel zu finden und deren Wachen zu töten, kann die Menschheit nur hoffen, dass einer dem Einhalt gebietet, der von den Priestern des Horus Kraft erhalten wird, denn wenn nicht, wird eine Katastrophe ausbrechen, ein neuer Pharao wird regieren, nur um seinen Durst zu stillen, vielleicht sogar, um zu vernichten, unsere Welt...", beendete sie den Vers. Mit einem Mal wurde ihr schwindelig, alles drehte sich. Da sah Lara etwas, es war Wasser, viel Wasser...ein Ozean! Und da war Land...Dürre...  
„Lara! Lara, wach auf!", hörte sie eine Stimme. Lara bemerkte, dass sie auf dem Boden lag. Sie richtete sich auf.  
„Indien...", antwortete sie. „Sam, das war Indien!"  
„Wovon sprichst du!"  
„Mir wurde ganz schwindelig und dann habe ich einen Ozean gesehen und Land, in dem Dürre herrschte und...ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich bin mir ganz sicher, das war Indien!"  
„Es gibt in vielen Ländern Dürre und nicht in ganz Indien ist es-"  
„Sam, ich glaube, das nächste Stück der Pyramide ist in Indien...", stellte Lara fest.  
„Selbst wenn, Indien ist groß!"  
Da hatte Samantha Recht. Sie konnte nicht in ganz Indien suchen. Da fiel ihr die Mappe von Sean ein, die sie immer noch besaß. Vielleicht...? Sie stand auf und lief in ihr Schlafzimmer. Aus ihrem Nachttischschrank zog sie das gesuchte Dokument und suchte zwischen den vielen Zetteln nach Informationen über Indien. Samantha war ihr gefolgt.  
„Schau, Sam! Sean hat hier etwas über Indien und eine Frau: _Cochin, nahe Nagpur. Tamang, Mainya. _Sam, ich muss nach Cochin und dort Mainya Tamang ausfindig machen!"  
„Das ergibt Sinn...", gab Samantha zu.  
Da fielen Lara wieder Mariah Powells Worte vom Telefonat ein: „Nehmen Sie auf ihr Abenteuer Samantha Jones mit."  
„Sam…", begann Lara. „Du weißt, Mariah Powell wollte am Telefon, dass du mich begleitest…"  
„Ach ja…", fiel es Samantha auch wieder ein. „Dann werde ich ihren Wunsch wohl respektieren müssen."  
Instinktiv wollte Lara etwas dagegen sagen, aber es gab keine Argumente.  
„Machen wir uns auf die Suche, sobald du deinen Verband abnehmen darfst, okay? Dein Arzt hatte in einer Woche prophezeit, nicht wahr?", wollte Samantha wissen.  
„Ja. Also willst du wirklich mitkommen?"  
„Ich habe keine Wahl. Außerdem fühle ich mich besser, wenn ich weiß, was mit dir passiert. Allerdings wäre schon etwas wohler, wenn ich etwas Übung in der Bewältigung von Abenteuern hätte."  
„Du kannst an meinem Parcours so oft üben wie du willst. Mir ist auch wohler, wenn du weißt wie man mit manchen Situationen umgeht."  
Lara verließ das Zimmer.  
„Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Samantha.  
„Ich suche dir Trainingskleidung heraus. Am besten fangen wir gleich an."  
Samantha nickte.  
„Tun wir das."


	16. Gemütlicher Abend

**Gemütlicher Abend**

Binnen einer Woche eignete sich Samantha sportliche und schießerische Fähigkeiten an. Lara durfte nach einer Woche den Verband abnehmen (nach einiger Drängung). Die Flüge nach Nagpur waren schon gebucht. Die beiden wussten, dass sie genau das taten, was Charles James west und Mariah Powell geplant hatten, aber hatten sie denn eine Wahl? Samanthas Tochter Sydney musste bei ihrem Onkel bleiben. Den beiden drohte keine Gefahr- Samantha hatten ihnen kein Sterbenswörtchen über die Pyramide erzählt. Die beiden saßen am Vorabend des Fluges nach Indien in Samanthas Wohnung. Gerade hatten sie ihr Abendessen (Chili con carne- selbstgemacht) verspeist und sahen sich die Nachrichten an.  
„Sag mal Sam...", begann Lara.  
„Ja?"  
„Denkst du, deine Tochter und dein Bruder...sind sie sicher?"  
Sie sah Lara vertrauensvoll an.  
„Ich habe den beiden nichts, aber auch gar nichts, erzählt. Außerdem arbeitet meiner Bruder in einer Bank- was soll passieren? Soll Sydney sich zu Tode langweilen?", erklärte sie und lachte. „Glaub mir, es wird ihnen nichts passieren. Da bin ich wir ganz sicher- und dir? Bist du bei auch nur einem Abenteuer nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten? Mein Gewissen wäre genau so schlecht, wenn ich wüsste, dass dir etwas passiert wäre und ich es hätte verhindern können. Ich weiß, was ich tue."  
Lara nickte. „Ach, ich hab da noch was für dich..." Sie stand auf und öffnete einen der schon bereit gestellten Koffer. Sie nahm etwas heraus und versteckte es hinter ihrem Rücken. Mit den Dingen in ihrem Händen setzte sie sich wieder neben Samantha. „Rechts oder links?"  
„Links...von mir aus", antwortete Samantha. Lara zog einen Waffengurt hervor und gab in Samantha.  
„Danke!", staunte sie nur und musterte den neuen Gürtel.  
„Ich finde, der ist genau richtig für die hier!", meinte Lara und zog ein Paar Pistolen hervor.  
„Sind das die gleichen, mit denen ich geübt habe?"  
„Ja, die Zwölfer-Magnum. Damit kannst du gut umgehen. Probier es an!"  
Samantha folgte Laras Wunsch.  
„Ich fühle mich so...cool...unabhängig...", beschrieb sie das Gefühl.  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst", grinste Lara. „Denkst du..., du kannst...das?", fragte Lara zaghaft.  
„Du meinst...vielleicht...töten...?" Lara nickte. „Tja...das werden wir sehen, wenn es so weit ist." Sie strich über die Waffen.  
„Sam..., du solltest öfters deine Kontaktlinsen tragen. Sieht viel besser aus", gab Lara lächelnd zu. Seitdem Samantha mit dem Training angefangen hatte, ersetzte sie ihre Brille durch Kontaktlinsen. Sie grinste.  
„Meinst du?", entgegnete sie.  
„Ja", antwortete Lara. „Das hast du doch zu Schulzeiten auch gemacht."  
„Vielleicht...sollte ich das wirklich tun...Aber jetzt ist erst mal etwas anderes wichtig. Wir sollten uns langsam schlafen legen. Morgen wird es nicht leicht."  
„Nein. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Zwölf Stunden Flug...dazu noch die sieben Stunden, die uns die Inder voraus sind...folglich sind wir in Indien um fünf Uhr morgens Ortszeit angekommen...Das kann ja lustig werden..."  
Schon bei dem Gedanken an die Reise wurde es den beiden flau im Magen.  
„Das heißt...für müssen erst um zehn Uhr morgens losfliegen...und im Fernsehen gibt es „Eiskalte Engel"...was meinst du?"  
„Du hast Recht. Schlafen können wir noch im Flieger genug", stimmte Lara zu.  
Die beiden machten sich noch einen gemütlichen Abend mit „Eiskalte Engel".


	17. Mainya Tamang

**Mainya Tamang**

„Lara! Lara, wach auf. Wir sind da, in Indien", wurde sanft von Samanthas Stimme geweckt. War der Flug wirklich schon vorbei? Es war Lara ungewöhnlich schnell vorgekommen, was wohl daran lag, dass sie über die Hälfte verschlafen hatte.  
„Okay..., ich bin wach", bestätigte Lara. Die beiden stiegen aus dem Flieger aus und begaben sich zur Gepäckabholung. Die drei Koffer packten sie in ein Taxi und ließen sich zu einem Drei-Sterne-Hotel fahren, indem sie ein Zimmer gemietet hatten. Der Aufenthalt sollte sowieso nicht länger als nötig sein. Im Zimmer angekommen ließen sie erschöpft von der Reise ihre Koffer niedersinken und ließen sich auf die beiden Betten im Zimmer fallen.  
„Komisch, dass wir so fertig sind...den halben Flug haben wir verschlafen...", bemerkte die fertige Samantha uns streckte sich auf ihrem Bett.  
„So ist das mit dem Fliegen...", antwortete Lara. Sie sah durch die glasige Flügeltür, die zum Balkon führte. Der Sonnenaufgang wirkte sehr harmonisch auf das eher unruhige Land. Sie stand auf und öffnete einen der Koffer. „Ich ziehe mir erst einmal der Temperatur angemessene Kleidung an. Du weißt nicht, wie heiß es hier werden kann. Du solltest dich auch umziehen, Sam."  
Samantha nickte. Lara kleidete sich in einer grünen Hotpants und einem dunkelblauen T-Shirt ein. Ihre Freundin wählte eine Jeans-Hotpants mit einem schwarzen T-Shirt mit Spaghetti-Trägern. Noch ein wenig ruhten sie sich aus, nahmen sich bald darauf aber genug Wasser in Flaschen mit und steckten diese mit etwas Proviant in den Kofferraum eines gemieteten Jeeps. Bewaffnet stiegen sie in das Auto. Lara am Steuer, Samantha war für das Kartenlesen zuständig. Fünfzig Kilometer hatten sie zu fahren. Indien hat eine schlechte Infrastruktur, weshalb die beiden auf dem holprigen Weg ohne die Sicherheitsgurte fast aus dem Jeep herausgefallen wären. Aber nach einer Stunde Fahrt waren sie bei einer Plantage angekommen, auf der viele Arbeiter schufteten. Das Land sah aber ohnehin nicht ziemlich fruchtbar aus. Die wenige Ernte war wohl mit Chemie zustande gebracht worden. Um die große Plantage herum war ein größeres Haus errichtet. Es war in einem guten Zustand. Weit von dem Haus entfernt standen viele, kleine Hütten, die bald in sich zusammenzufallen schienen. Ein paar Aufseher passten auf, dass die arbeitenden Erwachsenen und Kinder nicht wegen der Erschöpfung zusammenbrachen, was sie aber bei der kommenden Hitze noch tun würden.  
„Ob das hier Cochin ist?", fragte Lara. Samantha griff nach dem Fernglas, das sich im Handschuhfach befand. Mit diesem sah sie sich das Schild an, das in dreißig Metern Entfernung aufgestellt war. Die abgeblätterten Buchstaben bestätigten die Vermutung.  
„Dem Schild nach ja", antwortete Samantha. Einer der Aufpasser bemerkte den in der Ferne haltenden Jeep. Er ging auf das Fahrzeug zu.  
„ Hey, weg von der Plantage! Sie haben hier nichts zu suchen! ", rief er auf indisch.  
„ Guter Mann, wir sind Britinnen. Wir würden gerne ihren Chef sprechen ", gab Lara auf indisch zurück. Der Aufpasser fing an zu grinsen.  
„Sind sehr willkommen hier! Ich werde Sie zu Pariah Adivasi bringen, Großgrundbesitzer ist er", versuchte der Mann mit seinem begrenzten Englisch zu erklären. „Folgen mir!"  
Die beiden kamen ihm nach. Sie wurden in das Haus geführt, das als einziges bewohnbar aussah. Es war luxuriös eingerichtet und hatte zwei Stöcke. Sie wurden die silberne Treppe hinaufgeführt, wo sie vor einem Raum einen Moment warten sollten. Der Aufseher betrat das Zimmer und kam nach einer Minute wieder heraus.  
„Pariah Adivasi wird bald seien bei Ihnen", versicherte er und ging wieder an seine Arbeit.  
„Warum waren sie plötzlich so freundlich?", fragte Samantha.  
„Für Inder bedeuten Europäer Geld, nichts weiter."  
Fünf Minuten lang standen die beiden sich die Beine in den Bauch. Die Sonne war inzwischen vollständig aufgegangen. Die Hitze, von der Lara erzählt hatte, machte sich langsam bemerkbar. Im Hause hielt eine Klimaanlage jedoch die Temperatur auf angenehme zweiundzwanzig Grad. Endlich trat ein Mann aus der Tür. Er war dick und trug einen weißen Anzug.  
„Bitte kommen Sie herein", bat er sie mit einer Geste. Grammatisch war sein Englisch korrekt, nur den Akzent bemerkte man deutlich. Die beiden folgten der Aufforderung und betraten den Raum, ein Büro. Die beiden setzten sich auf zwei Stühle, die vor dem Schreibtisch platziert waren. Hinter den Schreibtisch setzte sich der Mann.  
„Also, meine Damen. Was wünschen Sie?", fragte er freundlich.  
„Pariah Adivasi nehme ich an? Wir würden gerne wissen, ob auf ihrer Plantage eine gewisse Mainya Tamang arbeitet" , erkundigte sich Lara. Pariah Adivasi wurde verlegen.  
„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht weiß, wie meine Arbeiter heißen..."  
„Das war mir irgendwie schon klar. Wenn Sie erlauben würden, gehen wir beide uns auf ihrer Plantage erkunden." Lara schob ihm zehntausend Rupien (ca. zweihundertfünfzig Euro glaube ich...) zu. Er nickte.  
„Tja, was man mit Geld alles erreichen kann", stellte Samantha fest.  
„In solchen Ländern schon." Lara sah über die Plantage. Sie war riesig. „All die armen Menschen...müssen sich jeden Tag für einen Bettellohn quälen..."  
„Ja...Aber...wir müssen die Arbeiter ausfragen."  
„Du hast Recht." Lara richtete ihren Blick zur Sonne. „Ich glaube es wird bei jedem Besuch heißer in Indien."  
„ Kennt einer von euch Mainya Tamang? ", fragte die beiden bestimmt zwei Dutzend mal eine Arbeiterschar. Es war schon Mittag und die beiden hatten noch keinen Hinweis erhalten.  
„ Du Drecksstück! Was fällt dir ein, von der Ernte zu essen? ", brüllte einer der Aufseher ein kleines Mädchen an, das sich auf den Feldern blutig arbeitete. Er nahm eine Peitsche hervor und schlug zu. Das Mädchen entschuldigte sich weinend. Lara griff ein.  
„Hey!", rief sie zu dem ca. fünf Meter entfernten Mann. „Was glauben Sie, was die englischen Zeitungen dazu sagen werden? Sollen wir das melden, oder entschuldigen Sie sich freiwillig bei dem Mädchen?"  
Die anderen Arbeiter sahen auf, verstanden aber nichts. Lara sprach englisch.  
„Engländerin! Du hast kein Einfluss auf Zeitung!"  
„Wie soll ich mein nächstes Buch nennen? „Sklaventreiber auf Cochin" vielleicht? Die Medien werden sich darum reißen und diese Plantage wird zu Grunde gehen..."  
Er fiel auf den Bluff herein.  
„Verdammte Engländerin", murmelte er und ging davon. Lara und Samantha rannten zu dem Mädchen und begutachteten ihre Wunden.  
„ Das heilt...keine Sorge ", beruhigten sie das Mädchen. Es zitterte noch immer. „ Wie ist dein Name? ", wollte Samantha wissen.  
„ Ianda...Ianda Tamang... ", schluchzte sie hervor. Tamang?  
„ Kennst du eine Mainya Tamang? ", fragte Lara sofort.  
„ Meine...Mutter... "  
Endlich hatten sie eine Spur!  
„ Wo ist deine Mutter? "  
Das Mädchen deutete auf die weit entfernten schäbigen Hütten.  
„ Führ uns zu ihr ", befahl Lara in einer ungewohnten Härte. Aber es ging nun mal um mehr. Das eingeschüchterte Mädchen folgte dem Befehl. Sie führte die beiden zu einer der schäbigsten Hütten. Zwischen Scherben, Stoffstücken und kleinen Schüsseln mit etwas Wasser und Essen stand ein Bett aus einer ungehobelten Holzplatte. Darin lag eine Frau –Mitte zwanzig- mit einem kleinen Stück Stoff bedeckt. Das Mädchen rannte zu ihr.  
„ Mutter, Engländer! Sie wollen dich sehen! ", plapperte das Mädchen drauf los. Die Frau, die unter großen Schmerzen zu leiden schien, richtete sich auf.  
„ Ianda, geh zurück auf die Plantage. Wir haben so schon kein Geld... ", schluchzte die Mutter. Ianda folgte dem Wunsch und rannte wieder heraus.  
„ Sie sind...Engländer...? ", fragte sie.  
„ Und Sie Mainya Tamang? ", entgegnete Lara.  
„ Ja... "  
„ Besitzen Sie etwas sehr Wertvolles? ...Aus Gold? ", erkundigte sich Samantha.  
Mainya Tamang lächelte matt.  
„ Ich und Gold? Nein, ich habe nichts von großen Wert. "  
Lara und Samantha sahen einander an.  
„ Aber...Sie müssen etwas haben! Schauen Sie ", meinte Lara und zeigte ihr den Arm, auf dem der Ankh noch in London erschienen ist.  
„ Eine schöne Tätowierung... ", kam es erschöpft von Mainya Tamang.  
„ Mainya Tamang, es geht um die Pyramide des Horus! Wir sind ebenfalls eine der Familien, die ein Stück bewachen! ", wurde Lara ungewollt direkt. Doch Mainya Tamang verstand nicht. Da schien ihr etwas einzufallen.  
„ Ich weiß zwar nicht, wovon Sie reden, aber ich besaß einmal etwas aus Gold... ", erinnerte sie sich dunkel.  
„ Sie _besaßen_! Was haben Sie damit getan?", fragte Lara aufgebracht.  
„ Verkauft! Ich habe es verkauft! ", schluchzte Mainya Tamang.  
„Was!"


	18. Die Vase

**Die Vase**

„ Ja, an einen Antiquitätenhändler! Es war aus Gold! Sie sind Engländer, bei ihnen in Europa ist man nicht kurz vor dem Verhungern! Ich bin schwer krank und meine Tochter muss schwer auf den Feldern arbeiten! Was erwarten Sie...! ", schrie sie leise wegen ihrer Krankheit. Verkauft! Die Pyramide könnte überall sein...!  
„ An wen haben Sie das Goldstück verkauft ?", fragte Samantha, die sich schnell wieder besonnen hatte.  
„ Tamil Pradesh, er hat einen Laden in Nagpur... "  
„Komm, Lara. Wir müssen diesen Tamil Pradesh aufsuchen...", versuchte sie Lara zu überreden. Sie nickte und die beiden verließen die Hütte. Kurz vor dem Ausgang fiel Lara noch etwas auf. Eine Vase mit ägyptischen Schriftzeichen.  
„ Mainya Tamang, hat es etwas mit dieser Vase auf sich? ", fragte sie. Mainya Tamang sah auf.  
„Es ist ein Erbstück...", antwortete sie.  
„Würden Sie mir die Vase geben?", bat Lara und zog fünfhundert Rupien (laut Rechnung zwölf Euro) aus ihrer Hosentasche. Mainya Tamang nickte.

Die beiden waren wieder auf dem Weg zurück nach Nagpur. Die Vase hatte Lara Samantha in die Hand gedrückt. Wegen den Holprigkeiten umklammerte sie die Vase, damit sie nicht auseinander brach.  
„Lara, warum hast du die Vase mitgenommen...? ...Uäh!"  
„Weil...hng... ich glaube, dass man, wenn man ein Stück gefunden hat, noch einmal diesen Spruch vorlesen muss, um den nächsten Ort zu sehen."  
„Und jede Familie hat damals so einen Gegenstand mitgekriegt?"  
„Das kann gut sein. Festhalten! Ein riesiges Schlagloch!"

„Dieses Schlagloch...hat meinem Hintern den Rest gegeben!", beschwerte sich Samantha, nachdem die beiden wieder in Nagpur angekommen waren und an der Straße geparkt hatten, um etwas zu trinken.  
„Meinem auch. Schau, die Straßen werden jetzt schon zum Schlafen vermietet! Und Kühe stehen auch überall. Gehen wir lieber zu Fuß weiter und fragen ein paar Leute nach dem Laden."  
„Gute Idee. Die Vase ist sicher in meinem Rucksack. Gehen wir."  
Sie schlossen den Jeep ab und taten das Geplante. Die beiden hatten nach ein paar Mal fragen das Antiquitätengeschäft von Tamil Pradesh gefunden. Der Stadtplan hatte nicht wirklich geholfen. Nun standen sie vor dem schäbigen Laden und betraten ihn. Wie erwartet leer. Inmitten von müllbepackten Regalen und Kartons, die mehr oder weniger geöffnet waren, stand ein Mann. Er war dürr und trug einen Dreitagebart. Er hatte ein typisches „Kleinkriminellen-Gesicht".  
„Willkommen!", begrüßte er die beiden, nachdem er sie gemustert und festgestellt hatte, dass sie keine Bettlerkleidung trugen, sondern anscheinend neue Kleidung. Lara und Samantha machten auf ihn einen gepflegten Eindruck. Oder eher reich, was wiederum hieß, sie wolle kaufen und nicht verkaufen wie es so viele Leute hier taten.  
„Schön, dass Sie englisch mit uns sprechen", begann Lara.  
„Was suchen Sie, schöne Frau?"  
Lara ging auf ihn zu.  
„Etwa Bestimmtes. Es ist aus Gold."  
„Gold ist meine Lieblingssubstanz."  
„War eine gewisse Mainya Tamang bei Ihnen und hat etwas verkauft?"  
„Ich erinnere mich nicht an die Namen meiner Kunden..."  
‚Scheint so als würde man hier in Indien nicht viel Wert auf Namen legen...', dachte sie.  
„Sie verkaufte es etwas bei Ihnen, dass aus purem Gold war. Ein Prisma mit vielen eingravierten ägyptischen Hieroglyphen. Erinnern Sie sich?"  
„Ja...eine arme Bettlerin kam vor langer Zeit zur mir und gab mir ein solches Dreieck für...ach, das weiß ich nicht mehr..."  
„Haben Sie es noch?"  
„Ja...ja, ich wollte es bald weiterverkaufen...für viel, viel Geld..."  
Bei dieser Bemerkung lächelte er fies.  
„Ich möchte es haben", fiel Lara ihm in die Gedanken.  
„Lady, ich habe ein Angebot von zwanzigtausend Rupien! Zwanzigtausend! (laut Rechung fünfhundert Euro) Damit kann ich endlich aufhören in diesem-"  
„Ich gebe Ihnen auch zwanzigtausend Rupien! Aber ich gebe sie Ihnen jetzt, okay?", unterbrach Lara. Tamil Pradesh fing an zu lächeln.  
„Gerne doch, gerne doch! Zweitausend Rupien sind zweitausend Rupien!", stimmte er freudig zu und ging schon einmal in Richtung Lager.  
„Halt du hier nach unseren Feinden Ausschau, okay Sam?", schlug Lara ihrer Begleiterin vor.  
„Wird gemacht."

Etwas nervös betrachtete sie die Menschen auf den Straßen und dass niemand von denen zu ihren Widersachern gehörten. Gerade hatte sie sich etwas in Sicherheit gewogen, als ihr ein Auto auf den Straßen auffiel, denn es war eine Limousine. Noch wichtiger: Aus dem halb geöffneten Fenster sah Mariah Powell. Doch noch hatte Mariah sie nicht gesehen. Instinktiv suchte Samantha sich ein Versteck. Zwischen ein paar Regalen fand sie eines und huschte schnell zwischen diese. Mariah Powell ging gerade auf den Laden zu.

Lara klopfte ungeduldig mit den Fingern an die Wand des Lagers, in dem Tamil Pradesh nach dem dritten Stück der Pyramide suchte. Sie wusste, dass sich etwas anbahnte.  
„Wie lange dauert das denn noch?", erkundigte sie sich nervös. Tamil Pradesh suchte noch immer in einem Karton nach dem Gesuchten.  
„Nicht mehr lange..."  
„Ich habe Ihnen nicht umsonst die zwanzigtausend Rupien im Voraus bezahlt!"  
„Nicht gleich so aggressiv, junge Frau...ah, ich habe es gefunden", kam es schließlich von Tamil Pradesh. Er zog ein goldenes Dreieck aus der Kiste. Lara rannte auf ihn zu und riss ihm das Goldstück aus der Hand. Ja, das war das, was sie gesucht hatten.  
‚Endlich sind wir dem Ziel näher gerückt! Sean, wir haben es geschafft', dachte sie froh, drückte das Stück an sich und steckte es schnell in ihren Rucksack. Da kam Samantha in die Kammer gestürzt  
„Mariah Powell ist hier! Sie betritt gerade den Laden!", warnte Samantha, als es schon zu spät war und sie von hinten gepackt und rausgeschleift wurde. Alles Wehren half nichts gegen die muskulösen Männer. Als Samantha und auch Tamil Pradesh hinausgeschafft worden waren, während Lara festgehalten wurde, um nicht zu helfen, betrat auch Mariah Powell die Kammer.  
„Hallo", begrüßte sie Lara.


	19. Kampf um das dritte Stück

**Kampf um das dritte Stück**

„Lange nicht gesehen", begann Mariah. „Das dritte Stück bitte, Lara."  
Mit hasserfülltem Blick sah sie ihre Feindin an. Sie dachte an Sean und was sie ihm angetan hatte.  
„Vergiss es, Mariah", konterte Lara. Ihre Rivalin schnippte mit den Fingern und schon erschienen drei Männer im Raum, die blitzschnell auf Lara zurannten und ihr den Rucksack entrissen. Mit einem starken Tritt konnte sie sich befreien, aber ihr Rucksack war in feindlichen Händen- also auch das dritte Stück der Pyramide. Mariah warf die Tür zu.  
„Meine Liebe, ich sehe den Zorn ja schon in deinen Augen." Sie lachte hämisch. „Warum sollen wir uns immer auf Waffen-Niveau bekämpfen? Ein Kampf ohne Pistole ist manchmal viel interessanter", meinte sie und strich eine Strähne zurück in den Zopf. „Was meinst du?", fragte sie und nahm ihre Sonnenbrille ab.  
„Mir soll's egal sein. Hauptsache ich kann dir Schmerzen zufügen", antwortete Lara und erinnerte sich wieder an ihren Cousin.  
„Na dann", murmelte Mariah und nahm eine Kampfposition ein. Lara tat es ihr gleich. Mariah startete blitzschnell einen Angriff- Tritt in den Bauch. Lara wehrte mit dem Ellenbogen ab und verpasste Mariah einen Kinnhaken mit der anderen Hand. Mariah schwankte zurück, konnte aber noch Laras Angriff, Faustschlag ins Gesicht, abwehren und gab ihr einen kräftigen Tritt in den Bauch. Lara landete auf dem Hosenboden. Mariah wollte mit dem Ellenbogen auf Laras Rippen einschlagen, aber Lara rollte zur Seite, sodass Mariah auf den Boden schlug. Lara sprang auf, schnellte hinter Mariah und packte sie mit dem Arm und den Hals. Mariah rang um Luft, denn Lara zog immer fester. Um sich zu retten, schlug sie mit dem Ellenbogen in Laras Rippen. Lara taumelte kurz und versuchte dann Mariah mit einem Tritt an den Hals zu Boden zu ringen, aber sie blockte ab. Schneller, als es Lara lieb war, wurde ihr ein Kinnhaken zugesetzt. Mariah tat einen Tritt auf Laras Brustkorb und schlug sie dann mit ihrem Arm zu Boden. Lara, die mit dem Bauch auf dem Boden lag, wollte sich erschöpft aufrichten, aber Mariah trat Lara auf den Rücken, sodass sie nicht mehr aufstehen konnte.  
„Gar nicht schlecht, das muss ich zugeben...", meinte sie etwas außer Atem und wischte sich die kleine Blutspur vom Kinn. „Aber ich habe jetzt keine Zeit dafür." Sie bückte sich und zählte Laras Wirbel ab. Bei einem bestimmten hielt sie an und drückte mit ihrem Daumen stark darauf. Lara verspürte Schmerzen, ihr Körper wurde taub und sie wusste, welche Kampftechnik Mariah Powell da gerade angewendet hatte.  
‚Das war...dieser Druck auf meinen Wirbel...kann das sein...?'  
Mariah ließ sich den Rucksack geben und stöberte darin nach dem goldenen Prisma und fand es. Sie grinste, als sie das dritte Stück der Pyramide des Horus zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen hielt.  
„Kommt", befahl sie den Männern im Raum. Sie folgten dem Befehl und verließen mit ihrer Anführerin das Lager. Im vorderen Teil des Ladens hatte man Samantha inzwischen zur Ruhe gebracht. Sie saß wohlbewacht auf eine der Kisten. Ihre Waffen hatte man ihr abgenommen. Mariah ging auf Samantha zu.  
„Was ist mit Lara?", wollte Samantha wissen.  
„Miss Croft ist nicht tot, keine Sorge. Immerhin erspart sie uns eine Menge Arbeit. Klug, dass Sie unseren Wunsch gefolgt sind, Miss Jones."  
„Warum, zum Teufel, sollte ich eigentlich mitkommen?", wollte Samantha angespannt wissen.  
„Das sage ich Ihnen noch früh genug", antwortete Mariah ausweichend und sah in Samanthas hellgrüne Augen. Die angespannte Situation wurde durch das klirren einer Glasfigur unterbrochen, die Tamil Pradesh einem der Bewacher irgendwie über den Kopf gezogen hatte.  
„Erschießt ihn, ihr Idioten!", befahl Mariah Powell. Der Mann, der Samantha von hinten bewachte, setzte seine MP5 schon an. Da schlug Samantha ihn von hinten mit dem Ellenbogen zwischen die Beine. Der Mann ließ seine Waffe fallen und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Samantha nutzte die Gelegenheit und erschoss die beiden anderen Männer, die sie bewachten mit der MP5 des Besiegten. Mit Hilfe der Waffe und ihren Kampfkünsten, schaffte sie es, sieben von zehn Männern außer Gefecht zu setzen. Die restlichen drei schaffte sie nicht zu überwältigen und wurde somit gewaltsam von ihnen festgehalten.  
„Wie kann man nur so inkompetent sein...", murmelte Mariah Powell, erschoss den verängstigen Tamil Pradesh mit einem Schuss in den Kopf und ging wieder auf Samantha zu. Gerade wollte Mariah zum Sprechen ansetzen, da wurde ihr von hinten ein kräftiger Hieb an den Hals versetzt. Mariah spürte, dass ihre Beine taub wurden, fiel um und ließ die Waffe fallen. Lara ergriff die Waffe, noch kurz bevor Mariah es tat. Sie schoss auf die drei perplexen Wachen, sodass Samantha freikam.  
„Hey, Sam...die Rolle der Heldin gehört immer noch mir", begrüßte Lara ihre Freundin, die ihr um den Hals fiel. Lara löste mit sanfter Gewalt ihre Arme und bückte sich zu Mariah.  
„Hättest du den Druck richtig angewandt, wäre ich vielleicht noch länger gelähmt gewesen. Mein Schlag wird auch nicht besonders lang anhalten", erklärte Lara und nahm aus Mariahs Hosentasche das goldene dritte Stück der Pyramide. „Aber das kann dir eigentlich auch egal sein", fügte sie verachtend hinzu und richtete die Waffe auf Mariah. Sie drückte ab –aber nichts geschah. Keine Munition mehr. Mariah grinste und fühlte, dass die Lähmung ihrer Beine langsam nachließ. Sie führte ihre Hand zu ihrem Stiefel, in dem sich eine weitere Waffe versteckte. Lara warf die Pistole zu Boden und trat Mariah Powell voller Wut in den Bauch. In der Ecke lag noch Laras Rucksack, der von einer Wache vorhin mitgenommen wurde. Sie schnallte ihn sich wieder um und machte Samantha mit einer Geste deutlich, zusammen den Laden zu verlassen. Die beiden gingen hinaus und wurden von der Sonne geblendet, denn es war schon schätzungsweise nach Mittag. Erst jetzt wurden sie sich wieder der unausstehlich dicken Luft bewusst.

Mariah, die ihre Beine wieder vollständig spürte griff nach dem Funkgerät an ihrem Gürtel und schaltete es an.  
„Schnappt sie euch", sprach sie, immer noch etwas groggy von dem starken Tritt in den Bauch, hinein.

Lara und Samantha wussten, dass zehn ruhige Schritte auf der Straße genug waren. Schon hörte man wieder Schüsse und die Leute auf der Straße gerieten in Panik, wirbelten umher und suchten nach Verstecken. Trotzdem mussten viele sterben. Auch Lara und Samantha liefen davon, flüchteten aber in eine Gasse neben dem Antiquitätenladen jedoch rief gerade einer der Männer mit Waffen, dass sich in der Gasse die Gesuchten befänden. Die beiden rannten die enge Gasse entlang. Nach ein paar Abzweigungen stellte sich heraus: eine Sackgasse! Und die Gegner waren ihnen dicht auf den Fersen. Lara zog ihre 9mm aus dem Rucksack.  
„Schieb die Kisten zusammen, ich halte die Gegner in Schach", befahl sie Samantha. Ohne Wiederworte befolgte sie die Anweisung und schob die zerbrechlichen Kisten zu einem kleinen Turm zusammen. Er war gerade mal hoch genug, um über die Mauer hinüber zu klettern. Lara hatte die Gegner erfolgreich abgewehrt und stieg nach Samantha über die Mauer und feuerte dabei mit einer Hand noch immer weiter. Bevor sie wie auch Samantha unsanft auf der anderen Seite landete, schubste sich noch den Kistenstapel um, damit man ihnen nicht so leicht folgen konnte. Zusammen rannten die zwei noch einige weitere Gassen entlang, bis sie wieder die Straßen erreichten. Auch hier war Panik ausgebreitet.  
„Wir brauchen ein Fluchtfahrzeug!", rief Samantha ihrer Freundin in der kreischenden Menge zu.  
„Du hast Recht! Steigen wir in den Wagen dort!", befahl Lara und deutete auf einen Jeep, dessen Motor noch am Laufen war. Anscheinend war der Besitzer bei dem Massaker auf den Straßen schnell davongerannt. Schneller als erwartet hatten sie den Jeep erreicht und sprangen auf die vorderen Sitze des Fahrzeugs. Lara gab Gas und fuhr durch die panische Menge.

„Geht es Ihnen gut, Miss Powell?", fragte ein Gefolgsmann von Charles James West, der mehr Autorität, als die anderen zu besitzen schien. Mariah richtete sich auf. Ihre Rippen schmerzten.  
„Nein", gab sie entnervt zurück. „Ist alles hinter Croft und Jones her?"  
„Alle positionierten Truppen sind im Einsatz. Laut Bericht sind sie noch nicht weit gekommen."  
„Ich werde mitziehen. Mit welchem Fahrzeug sind sie entkommen?"  
„Ein Jeep. Mehr wurde noch nicht berichtet."  
Mariah nickte.

Lara fühlte einen Schuss an ihrem Gesicht vorbeisausen. Und bei einer Kugel blieb es nicht. Gleich rasten Hunderte von Patronenhülsen auf das Auto zu- nur mit der Absicht, einen zu treffen, der darin saß. Im Rückspiegel konnte man viele Autos hinter ihnen erkennen, die bedrohlich näher kamen.  
„Festhalten, Sam!", rief Lara ihrer Freundin zu. Vor ihnen lag eine Brücke, die gerade hochgeklappt wurde, da ein größeres Schiff passieren wollte. Lara gab genügend Gas, um noch auf die andere Seite zu fliegen. Mit 120 Stundenkilometern rasten sie die halbaufgeklappte Brücke hinauf und flogen in freiem Fall über die Verbindung. Nach dem starken Aufprall auf der anderen Seite war der Jeep hinüber. Lara und Samantha taten ihre Augen aber erst nach einigen Sekunden wieder auf. Sie hatten überlebt und außer ein paar Kratzern keine Wunden. Samantha hatte zum Schutz ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme gelegt. Lara sah vom umklammerten Lenkrad auf. Anscheinend war kein Auto ihnen über die Brücke gefolgt, aber sicher würden die Verfolger bald nachkommen. Sie stieg aus dem Wagen aus und sah hinüber zu Samantha, die gerade zu begreifen schien, dass sie noch lebte. Unspektakulärerweise hüpften die beiden in ein Taxi und fuhren davon, bevor der Feind nachkam.


	20. Auf nach Alaska!

**Auf nach Alaska!**

Das Taxi setzte die beiden vor dem Flughafen ab. Sie suchten sich in der Nähe der Eingangshalle einen ruhigen Ort.  
„Hier die Vase", meinte Samantha und gab Lara das Gefäß in die Hand. Lara musterte die ägyptischen Hieroglyphen. Normalerweise brauchte sie einige Zeit, um die Schriftzeichen zu lesen und musste auch mal eines nachschlagen. Aber diese konnte sie lesen, als wäre es in englisch geschrieben.  
„Bei Horus, dem Gotte in Falkengestalt, schwören wir, dass wir den Schlüssel zu der Macht, die Osiris Merit besaß, auf ewig mit unserem Leben beschützen werden, um jene, die Macht begehren zu hindern daran, dass eine Katastrophe ausbricht und wieder ein Pharao herrscht, der nur Rache sucht, um den Durst zu stillen, der durch Ungerechtigkeit entfacht wurde. Wir schwören in alle Himmelsrichtungen zu ziehen, um zu verstecken, was Machthungrige suchen, um ihnen den Gang zur Macht zu erschweren, und je einen Teil des Schatzes zu bewahren, soll in jeder Generation mindestens einer wissen, was seine Familie besitzt, um das Zeichen des Horus zu tragen und den Schatz bewahren. Sollte es doch Verrückten gelingen, die fünf Teile der Macht zusammenzusetzen, die Familien zu überlisten, die Schätze zu stehlen, den heiligen Tempel zu finden und deren Wachen zu töten, kann die Menschheit nur hoffen, dass einer dem Einhalt gebietet, der von den Priestern des Horus Kraft erhalten wird, denn wenn nicht, wird eine Katastrophe ausbrechen, ein neuer Pharao wird regieren, nur um seinen Durst zu stillen, vielleicht sogar, um zu vernichten, unsere Welt...", beendete sie die Formel. Wieder wurde ihr schwindelig. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen und ging in die Hocke, aus Angst wieder umzufallen, so wie bei ihrer ersten Vision. Sie sah...Eis, Schnee, weiße Bären. Sie flog über das Land, immer höher, sie erkannte die Umrisse des Erdteils.  
„Alaska...", murmelte Lara, als sie wieder bei sich war.  
„Du hast Alaska gesehen?", erkundigte sich Samantha. Lara nickte bestimmt und ließ die Vase in einem Gebüsch zurück. Sie wurde hoffentlich nicht mehr gebraucht und zu tragen hatten die beiden schon genug, obwohl es nur das Wichtigste wie Geld, Papiere, Waffen und Seans Mappe waren. Lara nahm diese aus ihrem Rucksack und suchte nach Informationen über Alaska. Tatsächlich fand sie etwas.  
„Hier steht, dass der nächste Craig Oktolik heißt und in der Nähe von Fairbanks lebt", erklärte Lara. Also buchten die beiden einen Flug nach Fairbanks, der in zwanzig Minuten losfliegen sollte. Erschöpft ließen sich die beiden in ihre Sitze im Flugzeug gleiten. Wie sie so über China hinwegflogen wurde es dunkel und die beiden nahmen ihre Decken hervor. Sie kuschelten sich in ihre Sitze und schliefen ein.

Lara wachte auf. Sie hatte von Sean geträumt, von ihrer gemeinsamen Kindheit. Wieder dachte sie an ihren Cousin und dass er gerade im Koma lag.  
‚Aber ich kämpfe Sean...Mariah Powell wird nicht siegen, versprochen', dachte sie. Sie wandte ihren Blick von ihrer Decke ab und sah Samantha an. Sie schlief anscheinend. Lara richtete sich leise auf. Der Flieger war nur zur Hälfte gefüllt und in der ersten Klasse saßen außer ihnen nur noch sechs Geschäftsleute. Zum Glück schnarchte keiner der Personen. Sie zog das Rollo an ihrem Fensterplatz hoch. Ein wunderschönes Bild. Die Wolken und Sterne bei Nacht im sanften Mondschein...  
‚Was für ein inspirierender Anblick', ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Ihr fiel wieder das Buch ein, dass sie daheim in London gerade schrieb. Wahrscheinlich waren schon zwei Mahnungen gekommen, dass sie das Buch endlich vollenden sollte. Aber bei der ganzen Aufregung hatte sie nicht einmal daran gedacht, weiter zu schreiben. Selbst wenn ihr Verlag ihr Arbeitsverhältnis beenden würde, fände sich schnell eine andere Redaktion, die sie unter Vertrag nehmen würde. Ihre Bücher verkauften sich schließlich recht gut.  
„Lara?", kam es müde von Samanthas Seite. Lara drehte sich zu ihr. Ihre beste Freundin richtete sich mit halbgeöffneten Augen auf und reckte sich ein wenig.  
„Habe ich dich etwa geweckt?", wisperte Lara ihr einfühlsam zu.  
„Nein, ich bin so aufgewacht", verneinte sie leise und sah aus dem Fenster. „Wunderschön", meinte sie zu der Ansicht.  
„Du könntest es als nächstes malen", schlug Lara vor.  
„Gar nicht so eine schlechte Idee", nahm sie die Anregung an. Ein paar Sekunden lang sahen die beiden aus dem Fenster.  
„Sam...", begann Lara. Sie wollte ihre Freundin eigentlich nicht diese Frage stellen. Sie atmete tief ein. „du hast doch...bei dieser ganzen Sache hast du doch auch..."  
Samantha verstand worauf Lara hinaus wollte. Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah an die Decke.  
„Du meinst...weil wir beide...getötet...haben...?"  
Lara nickte.  
„Na ja...es mag vielleicht grotesk klingen, aber..." Sie senkte ihren Kopf wieder und sah aus dem Fenster. „Es ist leichter als ich dachte..."  
Lara war überrascht. So wie sie ihre Freundin kannte, verabscheute sie das Töten.  
„Ich weiß, was du denkst. Samantha verabscheut doch das Töten...aber ich sehe das so...so wie du es mir einmal gesagt hast: ich tue das nicht, weil es mir gefällt und es macht mir auch keinen Spaß, aber bei dem, was ich tue, geht es um höhere Mächte und dabei muss man Opfer bringen. Denn wenn ich diese Kräfte nicht aufhalte, wer dann?", beendete sie Laras Zitat, das sie sich vor ein paar Jahren, damals, als Lara anfing auf Abenteuerreise zu gehen, eingeprägt hatte. „Mit diesen Worten in den Kopf habe ich mich da durch gekämpft. Jetzt kann ich dich verstehen. Ich komme damit klar, dass wegen uns Menschen sterben müssen, aber wenn wir das nicht in Kauf nehmen, müssten wir einen viel größeren Preis zahlen."  
„Das habe ich gesagt?", fragte Lara überrascht und ein wenig lachend.  
„Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass du schon mit so jungen Jahren einen so weisen Spruch sagst. Aber da siehst du mal wie alt du wirkst!", meinte sie fies zu Lara.  
„Hey!", lachte die Archäologin leise und knuffte Samantha an den Arm. Beide scherzten ein wenig mit sanften Schlägen.  
„Gut zu wissen, dass du damit klar kommst", freute Lara sich erleichtert. Den Umständen entsprechend lief alles bestens. Sie waren nicht verletzt, hatten das dritte Stück der Pyramide und waren sicher im Flieger nach Fairbanks, einer Stadt im Norden von Alaska.  
‚Hoffentlich weiß dieser Craig Oktolik von der ganzen Sache...', hoffte Lara. ‚Nicht so wie Mainya Tamang...einfach furchtbar, dass so ein wichtiges Geheimnis nicht weitergegeben wurde...hoffentlich haben sie und ihre Tochter wenigstens ein bisschen von dem Geld, dass ich ihnen für die Vase gegeben habe...'  
„Wir machen eine Zwischenlandung in Peking, nicht wahr?", fragte Samantha.  
„Ich glaube schon...", sie kramte aus ihrer Hosentasche ihr Ticket hervor. „Ja, in Peking. Eine halbe Stunde bleiben wir da", bestätigte Lara nach einem Blick. Samantha schmiss sich wieder zurück in ihren Sitz.  
„Ich mag keine Zwischenstops...", murrte sie.  
„Ich auch nicht", stimmte Lara mit ihr überein. „Wir sollten uns was anderes anziehen. Hotpants und T-Shirts sind nicht gerade das richtige Outfit, auch wenn wir in China sind, in der Nacht ist es immer ein paar Grad kälter."  
Lara stand auf und reckte sich zu den Rucksäcken über ihren Sitzen. Vorsichtig, um die anderen Passagiere nicht aufzuwecken, nahm sie den Rucksack hervor, in dem sich ein paar Kleider befanden, die sie noch am Flughafen schnell gekauft hatten. Sie öffnete den Rucksack und nahm sich eine blaue Jeans, ein dunkelrotes Shirt und ihre Lederjacke heraus. Samantha wählte ebenfalls eine Jeans, dazu ein weißes Dreiviertel-Shirt mit dem blauen Aufdruck „London 89". Darüber würde sie sich eine Jeansjacke streifen. Die Toiletten waren geräumig, geräumig genug, um sich darin umzuziehen. Nachdem sie dieses getan hatten, packten sie den Rucksack wieder zu dem anderen, knüllten ihre Jacken zu Kissen zusammen und legten sich noch ein wenig schlafen.

„Wachen Sie auf, wir sind in Peking", wurden die beiden von einer der sanftklingenden Stimmen der Stewardessen geweckt. Müde öffneten sie die Augen und standen auf. Noch im Halbschlaf streiften sie sich ihre Jacken über und nahmen ihre Rucksäcke mit sich, als sie als letztes die Maschine verließen. Überraschenderweise war es hier in Peking gerade mal ein Uhr nachts. Nicht einmal zwölf Stunden waren sie in Indien geblieben und in China würden sie höchstens eine Stunden bleiben, denn das Flugzeug musste nur auftanken. Die beiden Freundinnen schlugen die Zeit bis zum Weiterfliegen tot, indem sie sich an einem Zeitungsstand die Times kauften und sie beim Lesen von zwei Espressos an einem Stehtisch in einem Café lasen.  
„Der Flug 581 nach Fairbanks, Alaska wird in fünf Minuten weiterfliegen. Die Passagiere sind gebeten, sich wieder in die Maschine zu begeben", gab die schwerverständliche Lautsprecheransage nach vielen Minuten des Wartens von sich.  
„Wir haben es gehört. Dann mal weiter nach Fairbanks", grinste Lara mutmachend zu ihrer Freundin. Sie bezahlten schnell die Espresso und bestiegen wieder die Maschine.


	21. Neuer Plan

**Neuer Plan**

In Fairbanks betrat Mariah Powell gerade das Zimmer von Charles James West. Sie hatte sich ein entspannendes Bad im Whirlpool gegönnt und trug einen dunkelblauen Bademantel und dunkle Hausschuhe. In der rechten Hand hielt sie ein Weinglas, in dem sich ein heller Cocktail befand. Ihre blonden Haare waren hochgesteckt.  
„Was ist denn, Charles? Du ließest mich dringend rufen?", erkundigte sie sich und ging auf den alten Mann in dem Chefsessel zu.  
„Mariah, Croft und Jones sind mit dem dritten Stück entkommen! Da fragst du mich noch, warum ich dich rufen lasse?", fragte er entgeistert.  
„Reg dich nicht auf. Die beiden hatten ein Erfolgserlebnis, na und? Wenn die beiden das vierte Stück gefunden haben, werden wir ihnen gleich zwei abnehmen. Es besteht nicht der geringste Grund zur Aufregung", beruhigte Mariah ihren Geliebten. Er machte eine misstrauische Miene. Da kam ihm eine Idee.  
„Du wirst den beiden die nächsten Stücke nicht abnehmen", erklärte er ihr.  
„So, werde ich nicht?"  
„Nein. Sparen wir uns die Arbeit. Sobald sie auch das fünfte und letzte Stück gefunden haben, schnappen wir uns drei auf einen Streich."  
„Und wenn sie die Stücke fälschen und uns die Kopien unterjubeln?"  
„Mariah, Schatz, du wirst Fälschungen auf den ersten Blick erkennen", versicherte er ihr. Mariah ging zum Fenster. Wieder schneite es draußen. Im Norden von Alaska lag fast immer Schnee. „Charles, ich mag es hier...lass uns nach dieser ganzen Sache noch einmal hier her nach Alaska fahren", wünschte sie mit sanfter, aber entschlossener Stimme. Ihr sonst so strenger Gesichtsausdruck zeigte nun eher Verletzung. Charles James West stand auf und strich ihr über die Schulter.  
„Nach dieser ganzen Sache? Du meinst, wenn wir all diese Macht besitzen?", fragte er und träumte schon von dem Augenblick, in dem er die Kräfte eines Gottes erlangen würde.  
„Ja, dann", bestätigte Mariah. „Hier ist kein Sand, so wie in...", begann sie.  
„Ägypten?", beendete er ihren Satz. „Nein, wenn wir zusammen die Macht besitzen, musst du nie mehr zurück nach Ägypten, nie mehr." Er küsste sie. „Es ist schon genug, wenn du den Tempel wiederfinden musst", meinte er zu ihr.  
‚Ja, es ist genug, wenn ich einmal wieder an diesen Ort zurück muss...auch nur einmal...und dann nie wieder...', ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie dachte an die Vergangenheit. Dann aber versuchte sie zu vergessen und gab sich ihren Gefühlen hin.


	22. Eine erste Spur

**Eine erste Spur**

Die Räder des Flugzeuges kamen quietschend und mit einem kleinen Ruck zum Stehen, den auch die beiden Freundinnen spürten. Wohl behagte es ihnen nicht, als sie ausstiegen, denn sie hatten keine winterlichen Kleider dabei. Mit einem kalten Windstoß wurden sie in Alaskas zweitgrößter Stadt empfangen. Schon jetzt zitterten den beiden die Knie. Beide waren sich einig, dass sie sich zuerst ein Hotel suchen und danach den nächsten Kleidungsladen einen Besuch abstatten würden. Dreizehn Uhr war es, oder 1.00pm wie es auf einer Digitaluhr im Taxi stand. Einem Fünf-Sterne-Hotel hatte man auf einer Prospektzeitschrift die ersten Seiten gewidmet. Sie hofften, dass an dem Slogan „Wir haben immer ein Zimmer frei" auch etwas dran war. Natürlich wurden sie ein bisschen komisch angeschaut, als sie mit zwei Rucksäcken bepackt und nicht den Klimabedingungen angepasst den kleinen Weg über die Straße zu ihrem Hotel „icey clod" herüberhuschten. Als sie die Drehtüren einmal im Kreis geschoben hatten, wurden sie im Hotel mit einem warmen Luftzug willkommen geheißen. Das Hotel wirkte auf den ersten Blick recht elegant. Es war in warmen Rottönen eingerichtet; über die hellgelben Fliesen erstreckte sich ein dunkelroter Teppich, der den weg die Treppe hinauf, zur Rezeption, zum Esssaal und anderen Freizeitbeschäftigungen andeutete. Es machte einen gemütlichen Eindruck. Die beiden Freundinnen gingen zur Rezeption, wo sie schon von einer lächelnden Frau erwartet wurden.  
„Ich heiße sie herzlich willkommen im „icey clod". Was wünschen Sie?", begrüßte die Empfangsdame freundlich.  
„Wir bräuchten ein Zimmer für zwei Personen", erklärte Lara kurz, denn sie wollte sich nur noch auf ein weiches Bett schmeißen. Die Dame tippte in ihren Computer und holte dann einen Schlüssel aus dem Schrank hinter ihr.  
„Leider haben wir nur noch ein Zweibettzimmer, hier bitte", meinte sie und drückte Lara einen Schlüssel für das Zimmer 375 in die Hand. Dann holte die Frau einige Formulare unter dem Tisch hervor. „Wenn sie das bitte schnell ausfüllen würden", bat die Dame und hielt Lara einen Kugelschreiber hin. Nachdem sie die Formulare ausgefüllt und ihren Personalausweis vorgezeigt hatte, fuhren sie in einem der Fahrstühle mit Glastüren in den dritten Stock.  
„Es ist komisch...wir saßen eigentlich nur rum und sind trotzdem vom Fliegen völlig fertig...", stellte Samantha fest, nachdem sie sich auf ihr Bett geschmissen hatte.  
„Hmm...", nuschelte Lara in ihr Kissen. Auch sie war irgendwie vom Fliegen erschöpft und hatte sich aufs Bett geschmissen.  
„Ich gehe duschen", meinte Samantha und richtete sich auf.  
„Tu das", murmelte Lara. Sie war nur froh, dass alle Zimmer gut beheizt waren und sie nicht frieren musste. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und streckte sich. Kurz sah sie die Decke an und richtete sich auf. Die Archäologin musterte das Zimmer. Die Tapete war dunkelrot wie der Teppich. In der Mitte war eine Bordüre angebracht, die sich durch den Raum zog. Vor ihr befand sich der Kleiderschrank und zu ihrer linken war Samanthas Bett. Die Betten waren weich mit zwei dicken Kissen und einer flauschigen Decke. Alles war in warmen Teracotta-Farben eingerichtet.  
‚Damit einem wenigstens das Innenleben warm vorkommt', dachte Lara. Langsam verflog die Erschöpfung. Wahrscheinlich tat ihr Körper das schneller, weil sie schon so viele Abenteuer erlebt hatte. Sie reckte sich (wobei es zweimal knackte).

‚Warum habe ich nicht vorher daran gedacht, dass wir in verschiedene Klimazonen fliegen...? Ach, Lara, du wirst langsam alt', ging es durch den Kopf, wobei sie schmunzeln musste. Nein, mit achtundzwanzig war sie noch nicht alt. Dann kam Samantha aus dem Bad. Sie trug einen der Hotelbademäntel. Ihre nassen Haare lagen auf dem Rücken.  
„Ein schönes Bad und die Bademäntel sind auch weich", berichtete sie. Lara grinste.  
„Gut, ich werde dann ein Bad nehmen", meinte Lara und ging ebenfalls ins Badezimmer.

Nachdem sich Lara ein entspannendes Bad gegönnt hatte, beschlossen die beiden sich angemessene Kleidung zu kaufen. Bei einem Geschäft, dessen Namen es unmöglich ist auszusprechen, wurden sie fündig und kauften sich dicke Hosen, Pullover und Jacken. Passend dazu ein paar Boots, Schals und Handschuhe. Da es sich in einem Fünf-Sterne-Hotel gehört, feine Kleider zu Abend zu tragen, kauften sie sich gleich vier davon. Mit dicken Jacken und Stiefeln fühlten sie ich auf den schneebedeckten Straßen wohler. Nun wurden ihnen keine sonderliche Beachtung mehr geschenkt wie sie mit vier Einkaufstaschen in den Händen wieder in ihr Hotelzimmer gingen. In dem kleinen Eingangsflur hängten sie ihre Jacken auf und stellten die Boots darunter. Mit Hausschuhen an den Füßen gingen sie wieder in das Zimmer, in dem die Betten standen. Den Kleiderschrank füllten sie mit den eben gekauften Sachen und hingen die Kleider sorgfältig auf vier Kleiderbügel.  
„Wir müssen diesen Craig Oktolik ausfindig machen. Schauen wir ins Telefonbuch", schlug Lara vor und ging schon mal in das Zimmer, in dem sich Fernseher, Couch, Telefon und anderer Dekor-Krimskrams befand. In einem der Regale, die mit kitschigen Liebesromanen vollgestopft waren fand sich ein Telefonbuch. In Fairbanks gab es insgesamt zehn Menschen, die den Nachnamen Oktolik hatten. Wohl oder übel mussten sie alle diese Leute anrufen. Lara wählte die erste Nummer. Sie hatte das Telefon so eingestellt, dass Samantha mithören konnte.  
„Oktolik?", begann eine weibliche Stimme.  
„Guten Tag. Meine Name ist Lara Croft. Kennen Sie zufällig einen Craig Oktolik? Ist er mit Ihnen verwandt?", wollte Lara von ihr wissen.  
„Ob ich einen Craig Oktolik kenn? Mit ihm verwandt bin? Das meinen Sie nicht ernst!", kicherte die Dame.  
„Warum?", fragte Lara etwas verwirrt.  
„Craig Oktolik lebt mit einigen seiner Sippe irgendwo da draußen im Eis. Er lebt auf ganz traditionelle Weise, so wie die Inuit vor hundert Jahren...er und seine Familie meiden das Stadtleben...ein komischer Kauz!", erklärte die gesprächige Frau.  
„Wo genau lebt er?"  
„Miss, das weiß doch keiner! Halt nur draußen in der Ferne...!"  
„Nun gut...danke für ihre Hilfe. Auf Wiedersehen", verabschiedete sie sich kurzerhand und legte auf. „Ob hier alle so klatschbereit sind?", fragte Lara sich und dachte an die englische „High Society", die ständig über die geschmacklosen Hüte und Schuhe anderer gelästert hat.  
„Klatsch und Tratsch gibt es überall. Rufen wir lieber die nächste Nummer an", schlug Samantha vor.  
„Du hast Recht", stimmte Lara zu und wählte die nächste Nummer.  
Sie riefen all die anderen Oktoliks auf der Liste an und alle Oktoliks erzählten ihr das Gleiche wie die erste Oktolik.  
„Das ist jetzt die vorletzte Nummer...wenn die auch einen Niete ist, habe ich keine Lust mehr", meinte Lara und tippte die Nummer des neunten Oktolik ein. Es tutete.  
„Oktolik?", meldete sich eine männliche Stimme.  
„Guten Tag. Ich bin Lara Croft und würde gerne wissen, ob Sie einen gewissen Craig Oktolik kennen?", leierte sie die Floskel zum neunten Mal herunter. Er schwieg. „Ähm...hallo?"  
„Ich bin noch da...", bestätigte er.  
„Kennen Sie ihn nun?"  
„Ja...mein älterer Bruder", antwortete er zaghaft. Lara und Samantha spitzten die Ohren.  
„Uns wurde gesagt, seine gesamte Familie sei irgendwo draußen", widersprach Lara.  
„Wie sie sehen ist dem nicht so", erwiderte er. „Was wollen Sie?"  
„Es..." Lara sah kurz aus dem Fenster. Niemand sah herein. „...geht um ein Familiengeheimnis", flüsterte Lara.  
„Sie meinen...?"  
„Ja."  
„Treffen wir uns morgen"  
Die beiden freuten sich.  
„Wo?", wollte Lara wissen.  
„56 Greenstreet. Kommen Sie morgen so früh wie möglich", bat er. Samantha hatte mitgeschrieben.  
„Ich werde mit einer Freundin kommen", meinte Lara noch.  
„Gut. Auf Wiederhören."  
„Auf Wiederhören." Lara legte auf. „Ja!", freute sie sich und fiel Samantha um den Hals.  
„Super. Endlich eine erste Spur!"


	23. Das Treffen

Kapitel 22 – Das Treffen 

Die beiden stapften durch die verschneiten Straßen Fairbanks. Sie waren auf dem Weg zu Mister Oktolik. Sie gingen durch ein verlassenes Industriegebiet, in dem viele Obdachlose ihr Unwesen trieben. Aber die beiden gingen natürlich nicht unbewaffnet aus dem Haus.

„Ich habe eher ein Haus oder eine Wohnung erwartet und kein verlassenes Areal", kommentierte Lara die Umgebung.

„Wahrscheinlich zu gefährlich. Schau, da ist es!", meinte Samantha und deutete auf eine verlassene Fabrik, die die verrosteten Lettern 56 am Eingang trug. Die beiden schoben das quietschende Tor voran und schritten durch den noch unberührten Schnee.

„Ey, Ladys!", rief eine männliche Stimme hinter ihnen. Die beiden drehten sich um und erblickten einen verwahrlosten Obdachlosen. „Da solltet ihr nich' reingehen!"

„Und warum nicht?", wollte Lara ungeniert wissen.

„Engländer, was? Dort ziehen die Gangster immer ihre Dinger ab!", gab er als Antwort.

„Ach ja? Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, wir sind große Mädchen", gab Lara tonlos zurück.

„Engländer, das ist so was wie 'ne Mafia da drin! Was wollt ihr da eigentlich?"

„Wenn ich dir das erzähle, müsste ich dich erschießen", antwortete die Grabräuberin desinteressiert und deutete Samantha an weiter zu gehen.

„Aber sagt nich' ich hätte euch nich' gewarnt!", rief der Obdachlose den beiden Engländerinnen hinter her und ging weiter.

„Denkst du, das ist wahr?", fragte Samantha, als die beiden an der großen Eingangstür angekommen waren.

„Wahrscheinlich. Aber selbst wenn da böse Buben drin sind, werden wir ihnen schon Manieren beibringen. Vielleicht hat Oktolik keine weiße Weste, was das Gesetz angeht", sinnierte Lara und stapfte nach rechts, um durch die eingeworfenen Fenster zu blicken. Es schien niemand dort zu sein.

„Gehen wir rein", beschloss Lara und drückte mit ihrer Freundin gegen die Tür. Knarrend schob sich der Eingang nach vorn. Es stank fürchterlich in der großen Halle. Hier und da standen verlassene Tische mit unbrauchbaren Stühlen. Der Boden war aus Metall, weshalb jeder Schritt in der Halle mit einem großen Echo zu hören war. Samantha schreckte vor einer vorbeilaufenden Ratte zurück und heftete sich weiter an Laras Fersen.

„Warum will er uns nur hier antreffen?", fragte Samantha und hatte Mühe in der aufkommenden Dunkelheit ihrer Freundin zu folgen. „An einem so dunklen Ort..."

„Wie gesagt: Wahrscheinlich ein Krimineller..."

„Hey, ihr!", rief eine Stimme hinter den beiden Engländerinnen. Sie drehten sich um, sodass sie den schwarzhaarigen Mann mit zwei Revolver in den Händen auf sie zielen sah.

„Wer sind sie?", wollte Lara von ihm wissen.

„Wer sind _sie_?", gab der Mann zurück.

„Mein Name ist Lara Croft und das ist meine Freundin Samantha Jones. Wir wollten heute hier jemanden antreffen, mit dem wir noch gestern telefoniert haben", erklärte Lara.

„Mit wem?", erkundigte der Mann sich.

„Sein Name ist Oktolik und wir wollen mit ihm über ein uraltes Familiengeheimnis reden", erläuterte sie weiter. Der Mann senkte die Waffen und steckte sie schließlich in seinen Waffengurt.

„Gut...gut", murmelte er und ging auf die Truppe zu. „Ich bin Scott Oktolik", meinte er und hielt Lara die Hand hin. Lara schüttelte die.

„Miss Croft...Miss Jones." Er gab auch Samantha die Hand. „Um ihre erste Frage zu beantworten, ja ich bin in kriminelle Geschäfte verstrickt."

„Meine erste Frage wäre gewesen, wo denn ihr Bruder sei", korrigierte Lara.

„Um das Geheimnis der Pyramide des Horus zu schützen lebt unser Clan noch immer draußen wie die Inuit vor Hunderten von Jahren. Ich bin eines Nachts abgehauen und-"

„Verzeihen sie, Mister Oktolik, aber für solche Geschichten haben wir keine Zeit. Unsere Feinde warten nur darauf, das nächste Stück-", unterbrach Lara und wurde wiederum von Oktolik unterbrochen.

„Ja, Miss Croft, Sie haben Recht. Zuerst aber muss ich sicher gehen, dass Sie nicht zu den Feinden gehören. Bitte zeigen Sie mir ihren Oberarm", bat Oktolik. Obwohl Lara wusste, dass die Kälte unausstehlich sein würde, öffnete sie ihre Jacke, zog diese aus und schob den Ärmel ihres Shirts nach oben. Lara wusste, dass er den Ankh sehen wollte.

„Beruhigend. Diese unendliche Macht ist schließlich mit höchster Verantwortung zu tragen", meinte Oktolik erleichtert und fuhr fort: „Die Routen, die der Clan Jahr für Jahr zurücklegt, sind jedes Mal anders, werden aber nach ein paar Kriterien ausgerichtet, mit denen ich herausgefunden habe, wo sich der Clan nun im Frühjahr befindet." Er nahm aus seiner Jackentasche einen Ausdruck und reichte ihn Lara, die sich schnell wieder komplett eingekleidet hatte. Lara sah sich das Papier an. Ein roter Punkt war eingezeichnet, neben dem „Fairbanks" stand. Die Orte daneben waren nicht aufgezeichnet. Rote Linien waren vollkommen wahllos scheinend durchs Bild gezogen. Eine der Linien war allerdings grün. Die anderen drei spähten ebenfalls auf das Blatt.

„Die grüne Linie", fuhr Oktolik fort, „ist sehr wahrscheinlich die Strecke, die jetzt von der Sippe zurückgelegt wird. Es sind die einzigen in diesem Umfeld, die noch so leben, also ist eine Verwechslung prinzipiell ausgeschlossen. Der Name meines älteren Bruders ist Craig. Bitte gehen Sie nun", bat der das Duo und schritt wieder zurück in die Dunkelheit. „Ach ja", rief er ihnen noch zu, „sagen sie meinem Bruder, dass sie diese Informationen von mir haben- Scott Oktolik. Er ist sehr misstrauisch."

Dann verschwand er im Schatten.

Lara sah auf das Blatt. Verglichen mit dem Maßstab betrug die Strecke bestimmt hundert Kilometer. Ein weiter Weg, aber sie würden ihn zurücklegen. Das war sicher.


	24. Verfolgungsjagd im Schnee

**Kapitel 23 – Verfolgungsjagd im Schnee**

Sie mieteten einen Skibob, mit dem sie sich auf den Weg machten. Am Rande der Stadt, wo die Straßen endeten, fuhren sie quer durch den weißen Schnee und versuchten dabei die grün eingezeichnete Strecke zu finden. Lara steuerte das Schneefahrzeug und Samantha klammerte sich hinten an ihre Freundin. Dank den dicken Jacken, Boots, Schneehosen und extra-warmen Handschuhen froren sie wenig und konnten auch die Schneelandschaft genießen. Nur das Gesicht schmerzte durch die kalte Luft, durch die sie sausten, ein wenig, aber zum Glück hatten sie Skibrillen aufgesetzt. Nach einer ganzen Weile des Rasens wurde Lara langsamer und stoppte den Skibob letztendlich. Eine kleine Pause konnten sie allemal vertragen.

„Schau, bald sind wir da. Nur noch ein paar Kilometer und wir kreuzen den Weg der Oktoliks", berichtete Samantha, die zum Kartenlesen eingeteilt war. Lara sah Samantha, die quer auf dem Skibob saß, über die Schulter.

„Ob Powell auch schon auf dem Weg ist?", fragte Lara und öffnete das kleine Fach unter dem hinteren Sitz.

„Gute Frage. Ich habe noch niemanden gesehen, der uns verfolgt hat", antwortete Samantha und sah in die weiße Gegend. „Außerdem weiß ich nicht wie sie sonst an diese Information gelangen will", fuhr sie fort und fixierte den Ausdruck in ihren Händen.

„Wer weiß, welche Möglichkeiten sie noch hat", meinte Lara und reichte ihrer Freundin einen Becher heißen Tee, den sie in einer Thermoskanne mitgeführt hatten. Nachdem sie die Früchtetees ausgetrunken hatten, verstauten sie beide Becher und die Kanne wieder in dem Fach neben Waffen, Munition und etwas Proviant unter dem Sitz.

„Nun ein bisschen nach Osten", befahl Samantha mit einem Blick auf den Kompass, als die beiden wieder durch den Schnee sausten. Lara folgte dem Befehl. Doch nach ein paar Minuten stoppte sie das Fahrzeug wieder.

„Wir haben doch erst vor einer halben Stunde Pause gemacht. Warum hast du angehalten?", fragte Samantha etwas verwirrt.

„Scht!", gab Lara als einzige Antwort. „Hörst du das?"

Samantha lauschte. Sie vernahm ein leises Brummen, es war weit entfernt. Beide sahen nach hinten, in die Richtung, aus der sie das Brummen vernahmen. Beide kniffen die Augen zusammen, sahen aber nichts. Aus dem Fach unter dem Sitz nahm Samantha zwei Ferngläser. Eines reichte sie Lara. Doch es war nur ein kurzer Blick, den die beiden auf sich nahmen, denn sie sahen zehn Männer mit Skibobs auf sie zurasen. Sie trugen alle Waffen bei sich und sobald sie nahe genug an sie herangekommen waren, würden sie diese benutzen. Die Männer auf den schwarzen Schneefahrzeugen waren aber nicht allein. Allen voran fuhr Mariah Powell in weiß-hellvioletter Winterkleidung. Sie schienen allesamt neuere Modelle zu fahren als das Laras, denn sie rasten mit geschätzten 150 Kilometern pro Stunde durch den Schnee.

„Steig schnell auf!", befahl Lara ihrer besten Freundin und schmiss das Fernglas in den Schnee. Samantha folgte der Anweisung und ließ auch ihr Fernglas im Schnee zurück. Sofort startete Lara wieder den Motor und beschleunigte. Schneller als 120 Kilometer pro Stunde kam die Anzeige aber nicht. Während der Verfolgungsjagd kamen die beiden in gebirgige Landschaft, in der sie ihre Gegner abzuwimmeln versuchten, in dem sie die kompliziertesten Gassen entlang fuhren und kleinere Schluchten herabpreschten. Es zeigte Wirkung. Einige konnten die engen Kurven nicht erwischen und rasten gegen die eisigen Wände. Andere fielen von ihren Schneemobilen, als sie versuchten einen Stunt der beiden Freundinnen nachzuahmen. Bei diesen hoffte selbst Lara, dass sie nicht schief liefen. Denn ist man zu zweit auf einem der Skibobs, ist die Gefahr einen Fehler beim Aufprall zu machen wesentlich höher. Doch sie machte keinen Fehler.

Bei dieser Verfolgungsjagd hielt Mariah sich im Hintergrund, fuhr hinter ihren Schergen hinterher und wusste diese ihre Aufgabe zu erledigen.

Eine Zeit lang lief es für Lara und Samantha auch gut; vier der Männer hatten sie sich schon entledigt. Nicht einmal von der richtigen Strecke waren sie weit abgekommen. Doch das Schneefahrzeug wurde langsamer.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Lara. „Kein Benzin mehr!"

„Was!"

Die Gegner bemerkten den Geschwindigkeitsverlust und schneller als es den beiden lieb war, wurden sie von vier der Männer eingekreist. Schließlich blieben alle Beteiligten im Schnee stehen. Die Schurken zerrten die beiden von ihrem Schneemobil , lehrten das Fach unter dem Sitz und überprüften das Fahrzeug auf andere Verstecke für Waffen. Auch Lara und Samantha wurden all ihre Waffen abgenommen, sodass sie wehrlos dastanden, von den Männern streng festgehalten. Nach einer kurzen Zeit kam auch Mariah dazugeschlittert. Sie hielt an, strich ihre violette Kapuze zurück und festigte die Skibrille in den blonden Haaren.

„Schön sie beide wiederzusehen", begann Mariah immer noch auf ihrem Gefährt sitzend. Sie erinnerte die Worte ihres Lebensgefährten. Sie wusste, dass sein Plan taktisch kein dummer war, dennoch hatte sie sich gegen seinen Wunsch gestellt. Was sie es sonst selten tat.

„Ich rede nicht lange drum herum. Nehmt ihnen das Pyramidenstück ab", befahl sie ihren Gefolgsleuten kühl. Sogleich wurden sie von Kopf bis Fuß durchsucht. Bis man das gesuchte Prisma jedoch in Laras linken Stiefel finden würde, war noch ein wenig Zeit und Lara überlegte fieberhaft einen Plan.

Währenddessen kamen zwei weitere Skibobs zu der kleinen Ansammlung gefahren. Zwei der noch gesunden Männer hatten ihre verletzten Kameraden wieder aufgesammelt, sodass sie wieder alle vollzählig waren.

Einer der Männer erstattete Bericht, aber Lara hörte nicht zu. Die Männer stiegen brav von ihren Fahrzeugen. Das Schneemobil lud regelrecht zu einem Plan ein. Samantha und sie sahen sich an. Lara zwinkerte drei Mal mit dem linken Auge. Ein Code dafür, dass sie die Männer, von denen sie durchsucht wurden, überwältigen sollten.

Samantha hatte keine Ahnung, was auf sie zukommen sollte, aber sie vertraute ihrer Freundin. Nur ein paar Sekunden später verwirklichten sie den Geheimcode. Lara schlug dem Mann hinter ihr die Nase blutig und der Mann vor ihr bekam einen kräftigen Tritt in die Magengegend. Samantha bediente sich zweier Kinnhaken; einen mit dem Knie für den Mann, der gerade ihren Unterschenkel betastete, den anderen mit der Handinnenfläche für den, der sich gerade an ihrem linken Arm zu schaffen machte. Die anderen Männer wollten die Waffen ansetzen, doch die hatten den Befahl die beiden nicht durch Schüsse zu verletzen. Sie wollten die beiden festhalten, als sie sich schon einen der Skibobs zu schaffen gemacht hatten, der eigentlich einem der Gegner gehörte.

Vor ihnen lag eine Höhle, der Eingang gerade einmal groß genug, um mit dem Schneemobil durchzurutschen. Keine Zeit überhaupt nachzudenken; sie schlitterten in die Höhle, knallten dort volle Kanne gegen die Mauer aus Eis und fielen vom nun stark demolierten Skibob rücklings auf den eisigen Boden. Beide sahen nach oben, erkannten spitze und vor allem große Eiszapfen, die zu wackeln begannen und in weniger als einer Sekunde auf den Boden, oder auch einer der beiden Freundinnen, aufprallen und ihr Ziel durchbohren würden.


	25. Unverhoffte Rettung

**Kapitel 24 – Unverhoffte Rettung**

Nicht nur die Eiszapfen fielen, auch die Höhle wurde durch die Detonation zugeschüttet. Keine der beiden bewegte sich auch nur einen Zentimeter. Es fielen einfach überall Eiszapfen und es kam ihnen vor, egal, wo sie sich hinbewegt hätten, es wäre einer der Zapfen auf sie niedergeprallt. Es machte einen Heidenlärm, wenn ein Zapfen sich in den Boden bohrte und als der letzte nur ein paar Zentimeter neben Laras Gesicht gefallen war, wagten sie es sich wieder zu bewegen. Langsam richteten sie sich auf…und lachten, fast schon unheimlich.

„So, das war also dein Plan?", fragte Samantha.

„Hey, wir sind entkommen, also beschwer dich nicht", antwortete Lara ironisch. „Aber wie geht es nun weiter?"

Sie stand auf und ging durch die gefallenen Eiszapfen. In der Höhle war es ziemlich finster. Von draußen kam nur noch ein dünner Lichtstrahl durch eine kleine Luke. Lara versuchte durch diese etwas zu erkennen – erfolglos. Von draußen hörte sie nur unverständliches Stimmengemurmel ihrer Gegner.

„Also hier kommen wir nicht raus. Wäre auch keine kluge Idee", stellte Lara fest.

„Der Skibob ist auch hinüber", meinte Samantha, die inzwischen die zerdrückte Motorhaube des Schneefahrzeugs gemustert hatte. Lara kramte in ihren Innentaschen herum, zog eine Fackel hervor und entflammte diese. Der Raum wurde erhellt und sie erkannten den eisigen, runden Ort nun genauer.

„Schau, ein Durchgang", entdeckte Lara, als sie sich umsah. Da sie im Prinzip keine andere Wahl hatten, krochen sie durch den engen Gang, in der Hoffnung irgendwo rauszukommen. Irgendwann konnten sie geduckt gehen und nach einigen Metern aufrecht. Sie fühlten sogar einen Luftstrom durch die Gänge. Irgendwann kamen sie dann am Ende des Ganges an. Leider war die Luke, durch die der Luftzug gekommen war genau so klein wie die in dem vorherigen Raum.

„Wie sollen wir hier nur wieder herauskommen?", fragte Samantha verzweifelt und ließ sich gegen an der eisigen Wand herabsinken.

„Wir finden einen Weg", antwortete Lara beiläufig und schaute durch das kleine Loch, wobei sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste. Draußen sah sie Fußspuren. Jemand musste dort sein, oder auch gewesen.

„Hallo!", rief Lara durch die Luke, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass die Fußspuren den Feinden gehörten.

„Ja bitte?", antwortete ein kleines Mädchen mit Zöpfen, das kniete und seinen Kopf fast ganz durch die kleine Luke streckte. Ihr Gesicht hatte asiatische Züge und sie trug für Inuit typische Kleidung. Lara wich etwas erschrocken zurück.

„Wir sind hier gefangen. Kannst du uns helfen?", fragte Lara freundlich. „Oder jemanden holen, der es kann?"

„Wer ist denn ‚wir'?", wollte das Mädchen wissen.

„Ich und eine Freundin."

„Sharon! Was machst du da schon wieder?", rief eine weibliche Stimme aus der Entfernung.

„Hier drin ist jemand!", antwortete das Mädchen, den Blick von Lara abgewandt. Die Stimme kam näher und ein paar Sekunden später kniete auch eine Frau neben dem Mädchen.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte die Frau. „Und warum sind sie da unten eingesperrt?"

„Mein Name ist Lara Croft. Warum ich mit meiner Freundin Samantha Jones hier eingesperrt bin, ist eine lange Geschichte. Bitte helfen Sie uns hier raus", bat Lara.

„Wir werden ihnen helfen", versicherte die Frau, die ebenfalls zu den Inuit zu gehören schien. Sie rief ein paar andere Leute herbei und bat Lara und Samantha zurückzutreten. Kurz darauf wurde eine Spitzhacke durch die dicke Eisschicht gerammt und nach ein paar Minuten wurde das Loch so vergrößert, dass Lara und Samantha von den anderen Inuit durch die Luke gehievt werden konnten.

„Wir danken ihnen vielmals, dass sie uns daraus geholfen haben", bedankten die beiden sich schließlich.

„Das haben wir doch gerne gemacht", versicherte die Frau. Neben ihr stand das kleine Mädchen mit den Zöpfen.

„Ihr seid nicht von hier, oder?", fragte die Kleine.

„Nein, wir kommen aus England", antwortete Lara nett.

„Ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt", fiel es der Frau ein. Sie reichte beiden ihre Hand, die wie die der beiden Engländerinnen mit einem dicken Handschuh überzogen war. „Mein Name ist Rachel. Rachel Oktolik."

„Oktolik sagen Sie?", schoss es aus den beiden hervor.


	26. Zweifel

**Kapitel 25 – Zweifel**

„Warum zum Teufel hast du dich meinen Anweisungen wiedersetzt, Mariah! Ich habe dir ausdrücklich gesagt, dass wir Croft und Jones in Ruhe lassen, bis sie das fünfte Stück gefunden haben!"

Schon seit einigen Minuten musste sie sich diese Vorwürfe anhören. Sie stand mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand gelehnt und sah auf ihre Arme.

„Und wenn sie es gefälscht hätten?", fragte Mariah. Sie wollte keine Ausrede finden. Es ging ihr bei dieser Aktion einzig und allein darum, etwas zu tun, das ihr nicht befohlen wurde.

Nur einmal.

„Das habe ich dir doch schon erklärt!", polterte Charles James West weiter.

Sie hörte einfach nicht hin. Sollte er doch sagen, was er wollte. Wozu sich rechtfertigen, wenn ihr ‚Geliebter' ihre Argumente doch in Grund und Boden stampfte? Das hatte sie schon oft versucht und nun ließ sie sich nicht mehr auf diese ‚Diskussionen' ein. Doch irgendwie wurden ihre Augen wässrig. Sie wusste nicht warum. Mit aller Kraft kämpfte sie gegen die Tränen an, denn niemand sollte sie weinen sehen.

Nicht mehr.

Das war schon oft genug passiert und jedes Mal hat es ihre Feinde einen Dreck gekümmert wie sie sich fühlte. Dass sie weinte gab ihnen nur Genugtuung das erreicht zu haben, was sie wollten. In diese Situation wollte sie nie wieder geraten. Noch immer kämpfte sie mit ihren Tränen. Noch immer versuchte sie die Vorwürfe zu überhören, die ihr gemacht wurden. In solchen Situationen dachte sie krampfhaft an ihr Ziel. An die Pyramide des Horus.

‚Es wird vorbei sein', ermutigte sie sich selbst. Doch manchmal reichte das nicht. Manchmal schien es für sie wirklich keinen Ausweg mehr zu geben und sie fragte sich, ob das alles, was sie tat umsonst war. Was, wenn sie ihr Ziel wirklich nie erreichen würde, wie man es ihr oft prophezeit hatte, um ihr jeglichen Mut zu nehmen. Was, wenn alles anders gelaufen wäre und sie schon längst nicht mehr da wäre?

‚Wenn man mich damals doch erschossen hätte.'

„Was ist nur aus deinen Fähigkeiten geworden?", fragte West verachtend und schaute aus dem Fenster, seiner Geliebten den Rücken zugewandt. „Du warst einmal sehr talentiert, aber das lässt nach. Hör mit dieser rebellischen Phase auf und tu wieder, was ich sage."

Wut stieg in Mariah auf. Nein, Hass stieg in ihr auf. Für ihn waren fähige Leute die, welche ihm gehorchten und nie ein Widerwort gaben. Egal wie sehr diese Leute darunter litten.

Was war nur aus dem Mann von damals geworden, der ihr zugehört hat? Der sie _geliebt_ hatte?

Langsam glaubte, nein, wusste Mariah, dass er diese Liebe nur aus Berechnung damals vorgespielt hat. Sie hatte ihn geliebt, doch das war nun vorbei.

Sie fuhr mit ihrer zitternden rechten Hand zu ihrem Waffenhalter, zog langsam den Revolver heraus und richtete ihn auf den Mann, der ihr den Rücken kehrte. Sie schenkte seinen Worten kein Gehör. Ihre zitternden Finge klammerten sich um die Waffe. Sie wollte abdrücken, als ihr auffiel, welchen Revolver sie da in der Hand hatte.

Es war genau der, mit dem sie Lara Croft zum ersten Mal begegnet war. Sie dachte wieder an ihr Ziel und dass sie es nicht erreichen würde, wenn sie ihn nun erschießen würde. Mariah bändigte den Hass und die Tränen, steckte den Revolver wieder ein und sah auf.

„Die beiden sind zäh und sicher nicht tot. Wir haben über Croft schließlich ausreichend recherchiert, um zu wissen, dass sie schon mit ganz anderen Situationen fertig geworden ist", argumentierte Mariah. „Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich ihnen nachgefahren bin", log sie. West drehte sich um und Mariah hatte Mühe ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Das stimmt allerdings…", gab er zu. Sie ging auf ihn zu.

„Ich werde wieder nach der Pyramide sehen, wenn sie auch das fünfte Stück an sich gebracht haben und dann werde ich sie ihnen abnehmen."

Er sah in ihre dunkelblauen Augen und strich über ihr blondes Haar. Es fiel ihr schwer, aber sie ertrug es.

„Da bin ich mir sicher", gab er sanft zurück und drückte sie an sich. Mariah wollte durchhalten. Für alle, die nie an sie geglaubt hatten. Und wenn sie daran zweifelte, egal wie groß ihre Zweifel waren, dachte sie fest an ihr Ziel und eigentlich war es nicht direkt die Pyramide des Horus.


	27. Nummer vier

**Kapitel 26 – Nummer vier**

„Wir sind bald da!", sagte Rachel voraus. Insgesamt waren es nun vierzehn Leute, die mit von Huskys gezogenen Schlitten durch den Schnee sausten. Rachel hatte ihnen erklärt, dass die gesuchten Oktoliks waren und dass ihr Familienoberhaupt tatsächlich Craig hieß. Rachel wusste wie alle anderen in der Familie von der Pyramide und verstand die Situation.

In der Ferne erkannte man schon eine kleine Siedlung, in der viele Inuit lebten. Rachel wies die Hunde an zu halten und machte den beiden Engländerinnen deutlich ihr zu folgen. Mit schnellem Schritt gingen sie auf ein großes Zelt zu, welches das größte in der Siedlung zu seien schien.

„Nichts für Ungut, Sam, aber…", begann Lara.

„Ich versteh schon. Bis gleich!", antwortete Samantha. Zu zweit betraten sie das große Zelt. In der Mitte des Zeltes saß auf einer Wolldecke ein Mann.

„Das hier ist eine aus den Familien, Vater! Es geht um die Pyramide des Horus", sprudelte es aus Rachel heraus. Der Mann drehte sich um, musterte seine Tochter und dann die Fremde.

„Gut, Rachel. Geh bitte", antwortete er. Rachel befolgte den Befehl und lächelte Lara beim Verlassen des Zeltes zu. Der Mann stand auf. Lara ging auf den Mann zu.

„Ich bin Craig Oktolik, aber das dürfte ihnen nicht neu sein, oder?", wollte er mit sanfter Stimme wissen. „Sie sind also ebenfalls aus einer der Familien?"

Lara nickte.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Die Feinde werden nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Bitte geben Sie uns nun das vierte Stück", bat Lara.

„Soso, es ist also schon das vierte?", vergewisserte er sich geduldig. Lara nickte „Zeigen Sie mir, dass Sie eine derer sind", forderte er sie auf. Lara verstand, öffnete ihre Jacke und zeigte ihren Oberarm. Craig Oktolik lächelte matt und holte aus einer Truhe eine kleine Schatulle. Sie war aus Gold und mit Hieroglyphen verziert. Diese hielt er den Lara hin und öffnete sie. Drinnen lag auf dunkelblauem Stoff ein goldenes Prisma, ebenfalls mit Hieroglyphen verziert. Lara zog ihre Handschuhe aus und nahm das Goldstück behutsam in ihre Hände.

‚Nummer vier…Sean, ich komme dem Ziel immer näher', dachte sie froh und begutachtete das vierte Stück der Pyramide des Horus.

„Vielen Dank, Craig Oktolik, vielen Dank!", meinte sie glücklich.

„Sagen Sie, wer sind die Feinde?", wollte er wissen. Laras Blick wurde ernster.

„Eine Frau namens Mariah Powell. Sie setzt alles daran, die Pyramide zu bekommen und schreckt vor nichts zurück", antwortete Lara mit schneidender Stimme.

„Eine Herausforderung?", fragte er.

„Ja, sie ist sehr stark."

„Was ist, wenn sie alle Stücke gefunden haben?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein…ich weiß es nicht genau. Aber ich werde ihr das Schlachtfeld nicht kampflos überlassen. Ich glaube, dass die Familien damals mit Grund ausgewählt wurden, nämlich weil man unseren Vorfahren viel zutraute. Ich werde beweisen, dass diese Eigenschaft nicht verloren gegangen ist und immer noch etwas Blut unserer Vorfahren in uns steckt", beendete sie ihre kühne Rede.

„Sie scheinen viel Mut zu besitzen", gestand er ihr ein.

„Na ja, manche sagen, ich sei nur zu dumm, um Angst zu haben", antwortete sie und schmunzelte über ihre filmreifen Worte.

„Ich traue es Ihnen zu, dass Sie mit dem Schatz richtig umgehen."

„Vielen Dank."

Craig Oktolik wies Lara einen Teppich an der Wand, auf den ägyptische Hieroglyphen gestickt waren. Die Archäologin trat näher. Nun würde sie den Ort sehen, an dem das letzte Stück der Pyramide versteckt war. Wieder konnte sie die Schriftzeichen lesen, als wären sie in der heutigen Schrift notiert. Sie atmete tief ein und begann:

„Bei Horus, dem Gotte in Falkengestalt, schwören wir, dass wir den Schlüssel zu der Macht, die Osiris Merit besaß, auf ewig mit unserem Leben beschützen werden, um jene, die Macht begehren zu hindern daran, dass eine Katastrophe ausbricht und wieder ein Pharao herrscht, der nur Rache sucht, um den Durst zu stillen, der durch Ungerechtigkeit entfacht wurde. Wir schwören in alle Himmelsrichtungen zu ziehen, um zu verstecken, was Machthungrige suchen, um ihnen den Gang zur Macht zu erschweren, und je einen Teil des Schatzes zu bewahren, soll in jeder Generation mindestens einer wissen, was seine Familie besitzt, um das Zeichen des Horus zu tragen und den Schatz bewahren. Sollte es doch Verrückten gelingen, die fünf Teile der Macht zusammenzusetzen, die Familien zu überlisten, die Schätze zu stehlen, den heiligen Tempel zu finden und deren Wachen zu töten, kann die Menschheit nur hoffen, dass einer dem Einhalt gebietet, der von den Priestern des Horus Kraft erhalten wird, denn wenn nicht, wird eine Katastrophe ausbrechen, ein neuer Pharao wird regieren, nur um seinen Durst zu stillen, vielleicht sogar, um zu vernichten, unsere Welt..."

Wieder begann die Vision. Sie sah ein Gebirge, ein schmales Land mit für sie bekannte Umrisse. Endlich konnte sie wieder klar sehen.

„Wissen Sie nun, wo sie das letzte Stück zu suchen haben?", wollte Oktolik sanft wissen.

„Ja." Lara nickte. „Ich glaube schon." Sie legte das vierte Stück behutsam in eine Innentasche ihrer Jacke. „Nochmals vielen Dank, Craig Oktolik."

„Passen Sie auf sich und den Schatz auf."

„Das werde ich", versprach Lara, zog ihre Handschuhe wieder an, verließ das Zelt, wobei sie Craig Oktolik ein letztes Mal ansah und ihn siegessicher anlächelte. Draußen wartete geduldig Samantha. Die Archäologin zeigte ihr das goldene Prisma.

„Du hast es geschafft, super. Was ist das nächste Ziel?", wollte Samantha begeistert wissen.

„Chile", antwortete Lara. „Um genau zu sein, die hohen Anden."


	28. Die Reise geht weiter

Kapitel 27 – Die Reise geht weiter 

„Nicht zu fassen", murmelte Samantha, als sie mit einem Taxi zu, gemieteten Hotel fuhren.

„Was ist nicht zu fassen?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Vor nicht mal einer Woche waren wir noch in London…und heute haben wir schon fast die komplette Pyramide zusammen."

„Ja…in diesem Business geht es ziemlich schnell zu", antwortete Lara zum Scherz etwas hochnäsig. Vor ein paar Stunden waren sie in Santiago, Chiles Hauptstadt gelandet. Zum Glück war hier die Zeitverschiebung nicht allzu groß. Es war eine große Umstellung gegenüber dem Londoner Wetter, das nun im Frühling eher mäßig warm war. Danach mussten sie sich auf das heiße Indien einstellen und danach das komplette Gegenteil –die Schneelandschaften Alaskas- erleben. Nun waren sie wieder in einer wärmeren Zone der Erde, in England hätte die Temperatur als Sommer durchgehen können.

Lara nahm aus ihrem Rucksack Seans Mappe hervor und sah sich noch einmal die Daten zur fünften und letzten Familie an. Doch wieder sah sie auf allen Seiten keinen Namen.

„Das ist komisch", murmelte Lara und blätterte durch die Seiten.

„Du kannst noch so oft reinsehen. Vielleicht hat Sean einfach keinen Namen herausgefunden", gab Samantha zurück.

„Er hat sogar herausgefunden, welche Blutgruppen die anderen haben. Dann sollte ein Name doch kein Problem darstellen."

„Das wird schon."

„Na, wenn du meinst…"

Wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Sean, der daheim in England wohl immer noch im Koma lag. Natürlich sorgte sie sich um ihn, aber anrufen, obwohl sie die Nummer hatte, wollte sie nicht. Wie Samantha hatte sie den Kontakt zu ihren Liebsten vermeiden wollen, denn sie wussten genau, dass sie die große Distanz leichter ertragen konnten, wenn sie den Kontakt etwas schleifen ließen. Jedoch hatte sie mit Beth abgemacht, dass sie Lara auf dem Handy anrufen sollte, gäbe es gravierende Veränderung bei Seans Zustand.

„Wir sind da", meldete der Taxifahrer auf englisch mit starkem Akzent. Lara und Samantha nahmen ihr leichtes Gepäck, bestehend aus zwei Rucksäcken, in die Hände und öffneten die Wagentüren.

„Das macht dann 9300 Peso (etwa 15€), Ladys", verlangte der Taxifahrer. Lara drückte ihm die gewünschte Summe in die dreckige Hand und das Taxi verschwand im dichten Verkehr. Die beiden standen vor einem Vier-Sterne-Hotel. Der offenbar hundertstöckige Gebäudekomplex schien trotz des dichten Verkehrs und den Geschäftsanlagen weder verschmutzt, noch über- oder unterteuert. Hinein gingen ausschließlich Geschäftsleute in Anzügen und Handys am Ohr, deren Terminkalender keine freie Minute zu haben schien. Die beiden gingen durch die Drehtüren und gelangten an die Rezeption. Ein junger Herr stand hinter dem Pult.

„Guten Tag, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte der Herr auf englisch. Das Hotel schien sich komplett auf die Weltsprache eingestellt zu haben.

„Haben sie noch ein Zimmer für zwei Personen frei?", erkundigte Lara sich.

„Mit zwei Einzelbetten?", fragte er zurück. Lara nickte und er gab ein paar Daten in seinen Computer ein. „80.600 Peso oder 90 britische Pfund (130€) pro Nacht kostet das Zimmer. Sind Sie damit einverstanden?"

„Ja", antwortete Lara und füllte die notfälligen Formulare aus. Danach bekamen sie einen Schlüssel, auf dessen Anhänger eine 256 eingraviert war. Sie zwängten sich in den Fahrstuhl, der voller Geschäftsleute war und öffneten im richtigen Stock das Zimmer 265. Die Morgensonne schien durch die Fenster des Zimmers, in dem ein Fernseher und eine Couch stand. Portraits an der Wand und Regale mit Nippes und Büchern gefüllt, ließen das Wohnzimmer behaglicher erscheinen. Zur Rechten fand sich eine Tür, die zum Schlafzimmer führen sollte. In diesem warfen sie ihre Rucksäcke auf die Betten und musterten das gesamte Apartment. Auch das Bad war, wie das ganze Hotel, in Grün-Silber-Tönen eingerichtet. Der Boden war aus Parkett und die Möbel aus hochwertigem Holz. Samantha sah aus dem Fenster und erblickte die Hotelanlage mit Pool.

„Schau mal, der Pool ist ganz leer", bemerkte Samantha und winkte Lara herbei.

„Die anderen Gäste scheinen sich nicht besonders mit Entspannung zu beschäftigen", antwortete Lara, die nun ebenfalls hinausblickte.

„Schade, dass wir es uns nicht leisten können, ein paar Bahnen zu schwimmen. Wir müssen schließlich den Weg zur letzten Familie planen."

Samantha ging ins Schlafzimmer, nahm aus Laras Rucksack die Mappe und schlug sie auf dem Couchtisch auf. Daneben breitete sie eine Karte aus, die Santiago und die Umgebung zeigte.

„Hier steht es sei in der Nähe von…", begann Samantha und verlor sich in Nuschelein. Am Liebsten hätte Lara die ganze Sache für einen Augenblick vergessen, aber das konnte sie sich im Moment nicht leisten. Sie setzte sich zu Samantha und die beiden suchten auf der Karte den Ort, an dem sich die letzte Familie verstecken sollte. Es war gerade einmal Mittag, als sie den Standort herausgefiltert hatten, denn er lag im hohen Gebirge und es würde wohl einen ganzen Tag dauern, dort hin zu gelangen.

„Wann brechen wir auf?", wollte Samantha enthusiastisch wissen.

„Ich denke morgen früh…", antwortete Lara etwas erschöpft.

„Was ist los?", fragte Samantha etwas besorgt.

„Na ja…bald haben wir alle fünf Stücke zusammen…aber ich weiß nicht, was dann kommen soll…was ich mit dem Schatz anstellen soll…ich weiß nicht wie man die ganze Sache versiegelt, unschädlich macht…und danach immer auf der Flucht sein…das wäre keine Lösung", bekundete sie ihre Zweifel.

„Na ja…wer weiß…vielleicht ergibt sich ja irgendetwas…", versuchte Samantha ihre Freundin aufzumuntern. „Du hast doch schon ganz andere Dinge geschafft."

„Aber ich mache mir Sorgen."

„Das passt nicht zu dir!"

„Ich weiß, aber…ich wette Mariah hat uns noch längst nicht alles gezeigt. Sie hat bestimmt etwas vor."

„Vielleicht."

Lara beschloss ihre Depression heute Nacht mit sich selbst auszumachen.

„Komm, Sam. Lass uns irgendwo zwei Bikinis auftreiben und uns im Pool etwas entspannen. Es ist ein schöner Tag und nicht jeder hier hat einen so großen Pool für sich", schlug Lara vor.

„Gute Idee. Ich glaube unten in der Lobby hing ein Schild zur Kleidungsabteilung."

Irgendwie vertrieben sie sich die Zeit im Hotel bis zum Abend, als sie sich beim Abendessen stärkten, und beschlossen, da es morgen so ein langer Tag werden würde, schon um halb Zehn ins Bett zu gehen. Jedoch dachte Lara um elf noch über die Pyramide nach, bis sie, vielleicht um Mitternacht herum, endlich einschlief und von einer riesenhaften, fliegenden Banane träumte, auf der sie durch die Straßen Londons flog.

Am nächsten Tag standen sie um halb acht auf und zogen sich passend an. Über ein hellgrünes T-Shirt zog Lara eine dicke Jacke, denn im hohen Gebirge ist es kalt, und dazu eine dunkle Jeans, deren Hosenbeine sie in ihren Stiefeln versteckte. Samantha wählte die gleiche Jacke wie Lara mit einem dunkelblauen T-Shirt und einer hellen Jeans, die sie über ihre Stiefel streifte. In ihren Rucksäcken verstauten sie ein Erste-Hilfe-Set für den Notfall, Proviant, Ersatzkleidung, da die Reise geschätzte drei Tage dauern würde, die Mappe, die beiden Stücke der Pyramide, einen Kompass und eine Karte. Die Gegend, in die sie es verschlagen sollte, war eines hügeligsten Gebiete und somit frei von Menschen und Tourismus. Von einem Hirten in der Nähe der Aufbruchstelle, hatten sie sich zwei Alpakas reserviert – lamaähnliche Tiere, die in Gebirgen beheimatet waren - und fuhren mit einem Jeep zur hiesigen Alpaka-Zucht. Sie nahmen die Tiere an, bedankten sich bei dem Hirten und begannen den Trip ins Gebirge.

Die Tiere schienen wenig Probleme mit den Steigungen zu haben, denn sie wirkten nicht erschöpfter als normal. Wohl aber war es nicht angenehm auf einem ständig wackelnden Tier zu reiten. Hin und wieder hielten sie, um sich und den Alpakas eine kleine Erfrischung zu gönnen. Gerade gewährten die beiden sich einen Schluck Wasser, als Lara nach der Karte suchte.

„Sam, hast du die Karte?", fragte sie ihre beste Freundin.

„Nein, du hast doch die ganze Zeit die Fäden gezogen."

Lara kramte in ihrem Rucksack, als ihr Alpaka auf sie zu kam und sie im Gesicht abschlecken wollte.

„Hey, lass das!", wies sie das Tier ab, doch dann bemerkte sie wie aus dem Mund ihres Alpaka etwas hing. Es sah so aus – nein, es war – ein Schnipsel der Karte! Lara wollte dem Tier den kleinen Rest entziehen, doch gerade in diesem Moment verschlang das Alpaka auch den letzten Teil und rülpste danach herzhaft.

„Nein!"

Lara wollte das Tier würgen, doch Samantha hielt sie zurück.

„Wir werden einen anderen Weg finden. Wir haben noch den Kompass und sind bis jetzt immer nördlich gereist. Hast du den Weg noch ein wenig im Kopf?", versuchte sie Lara zu beruhigen.

„Ja, ich glaube schon", antwortete Lara, die sich besonnen hatte. „Erinnere mich daran die Karte das nächste mal vor verfressenen Tieren zu verstecken."

Und so zogen sie weiter, nun nur noch durch den Kompass und ihre Intuition geführt.


	29. Tränen in der Nacht

Kapitel 28 – Tränen in der Nacht 

Lara und Samantha machten keine Anstalten zu halten, auch wenn es Nacht geworden war. Es war kälter geworden und nun konnten sie sich wunderbar an den Sternen am Himmel orientieren. Immer noch waren sie ganz allein auf weiter Flur.

Derweil in Santiago befand sich Mariah Powell allein auf ihrem Bett. Sie trug einen Pyjama und nur leises Schluchzen erfüllte den Raum. Um sie herum ausgebreitet lagen fünf Gemälde, eines davon hielt sie fest umklammert. Es waren die Weltenbilder von Samantha Jones. Unter jedem Bild war ihre feine Unterschrift zu lesen. Sie liebte diese Bilder und nahm sie überall mit hin. Es waren Originale wie viele Bilder, die sie besaß. In ihrem Gesicht waren Tränen, sie weinte schon mehrere Stunden. Sie weinte immer, wenn es niemand sah. Denn sie wollten niemandem zeigen, dass sie schwach war. Denn wer anderen seine Schwäche zeigt, der kann sicher sein, dass diese auch ausgenutzt wird, so dachte Mariah. Sie sprach aus Erfahrung. Es gab eine Zeit, als sie anderen ihre Tränen gezeigt hatte, weil sie diese nicht zurückhalten konnte, und diese anderen waren ihre Feinde. Doch eines Tages hatte sie genug von diesen Menschen, mit denen sie hatte leben müssen. Sie war fortgelaufen, so schnell und so weit sie konnte.

Doch dann musste sie sich ausruhen. Und schon wurde sie von anderen aufgegriffen, die ihr Schmerz zufügen wollten. Doch in diesem Moment begegnete sie _ihm_.

Damals war er noch nicht so kalt gewesen wie jetzt. Er hatte sie aufgenommen und wollte, dass sie lächelt.

„Du bist noch schöner, wenn du lächelst", hatte er ihr immer liebevoll gesagt, wenn sie an die Vergangenheit denken musste. Was für ein liebevoller Mann Charles James West doch gewesen war, damals. Es gab eine Zeit, da war Mariah Powell glücklich, zu der Zeit, als er ihr diesen Namen schenkte. Doch die Suche nach der Pyramide des Horus hatte ihm die Gefühle genommen und die Liebe von damals war schon lange erloschen.

Mariah wusste, dass sie diese Zeit nicht wiederbringen konnte und wenn sie ehrlich war, glaubte sie auch nicht mehr an die Liebe. Jetzt war niemand mehr da, der wenigstens so tat als würde ihn ihre Gefühle interessieren. Die Welt war schlecht, aber Mariah wollte das ändern. Sie wollte die Macht der Pyramide besitzen, um eine bessere Welt zu erschaffen. Eine Welt, in der niemand ihr mehr wehtun mochte.

Eine Welt, in der niemandem mehr wehgetan werden sollte.

Doch um das zu erreichen musste sie noch viel durchmachen und dazu war sie bereit, auch wenn ihre Gegnerin Lara Croft hieß.

Noch eine Weile weinte sie, bis sie mit dem Gemälde im Arm einschlief, während Lara Croft und Samantha Jones sich kurz vor der Morgendämmerung doch auf ein paar Stunden Schlaf einließen und sich hinlegten.


	30. Stürmische Begrüßung

Kapitel 29 – Stürmische Begrüßung 

Gerade einmal vier Stunden Schlaf hatten sie gehabt und doch waren sie schon wieder auf den Beinen und zogen weiter.

„Ich hoffe wir sind in die richtige Richtung gezogen", meinte Samantha, etwas übermüdet.

„Da bin ich mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher", beruhigte Lara ihre Freundin. Irgendwie hatte sie die Richtung die ganze Zeit nach Gefühl bestimmt. Vor ihnen tauchte ein steiler Berg auf, den sie den erschöpften Alpakas eigentlich nicht zumuten wollten, doch sie versprachen ihnen danach eine Pause einzulegen und begannen den Hügel zu besteigen. Es war anstrengend gewesen und die Tiere hatten eine Pause redlich verdient, als Lara sah, was vor ihnen lag. Ein kleines Dorf, voller Menschen, die wie traditionelle Mayas zu leben schienen. Als sie die fremden Eindringlinge erblickten, hielten sie jedoch inne, alles wurde still und das einzige, was man nun noch höre, war der pfeifenden kalte Wind, der ihnen über die Gesichter peitschte. Den beiden war klar, dass man sie nicht wie alte Bekannte begrüßen würde, doch darauf, dass man sie packte und zu Boden riss, waren sie nicht vorbereitet.

„Was wollt ihr?", fragte jemand. Wer es war, konnten sie nicht sehen, da ihre Gesichter in Richtung Boden gehalten wurden. Was Lara jedoch viel mehr beschäftigte: Warum sprachen die Menschen Englisch?

„Lasst uns los! Ich bin eine aus den Familien, die über die Pyramide des Horus Bescheid wissen!", antwortete Lara ebenfalls auf Englisch. Es wurde etwas geflüstert und sogleich zog man beide an den Armen hoch und schliff sie zu eines der größten Zelte im Dorf. In einer Art Vorraum wurden die beiden von vier Männern bewacht, ein Fünfter war durch einen Vorhang getreten und schien mit einer Person dahinter zu reden.

„Warum hast du eben Englisch gesprochen?", wollte Samantha, mit etwas Dreck im Gesicht, wissen.

„Aber die anderen haben doch eben auch Englisch gesprochen, du hast es doch gehört…!", erwiderte Lara etwas verwirrt.

„Ähm…nein, das war kein Englisch", gab Samantha noch verwirrter zurück. Draußen hörte man deutlich die anderen Dorfbewohner tuscheln. Der Mann von eben öffnete den Vorhang und die beiden Engländerinnen wurden ins geräumige Innere des Zeltes geschubst. Drinnen wartete ein älterer Mann, im Schneidersitz auf einem Kissen sitzend. Vor ihm hatte er noch zwei weitere Kissen gelegt und wies die beiden sich zu setzen. Sie wurden von den anderen Männern losgelassen und diese von dem Älteren angewiesen die Behausung zu verlassen. Nun waren sie nur noch zu dritt im Zelt. Etwas unsicher setzten sie sich ebenfalls im Schneidersitz auf die Kissen.

„Sie gehören also zu den Familien?", fragte der Ältere. Für Lara sprach er eindeutig Englisch, doch Samantha kam das ziemlich Spanisch vor.

„Ja, wir kommen aus Groß-Britannien und waren nun schon in Indien und Alaska, um die Pyramidenstücke zusammen zu sammeln. Unserer Feinde beabsichtigen nämlich die Macht in ihnen zu missbrauchen", antwortete Lara auf Englisch.

„Sie gehören beide zu den Familien?", erkundigte er sich.

„Nein, nur ich. Mein Name ist Lara Croft und das ist Samantha Jones. Wir können ihr vertrauen", antwortete Lara.

„Unser Stück der Pyramide ist gerade nicht hier. Unser Oberhaupt ist zum Meditieren höher in die Berge gestiegen und er trägt das Stück immer bei sich", erklärte er.

„Wann kommt er wieder?", fragte Lara etwas beunruhigt.

„In vier Tagen, schätze ich. Eilt die Beschaffung sehr?"

„Ja, ziemlich. Unsere Feinde sind uns bestimmt schon auf den Fersen. Wo genau ist euer Oberhaupt?"

„Das wissen wir nicht. Und sie werden ihn auch nicht so schnell ausfindig machen. Es ist besser, wenn sie so lange warten. Ich biete ihnen an, so lange hier zu verweilen."

„Vielen Dank", nahm Lara das Angebot an. „Übrigens: Ich habe eine Frage. Wie kommt es, dass sie Englisch sprechen?"

Er begann zu lächeln.

„Wir sprechen kein Englisch. Da sie auch eine derer sind, die für die Pyramide verantwortlich sind, verstehen wir uns dank etwas ägyptischer Magie." Lara erklärte Samantha dies kurz auf Englisch und eine kurze Pause trat ein. „Sie scheinen eine anstrengende Reise hinter sich zu haben?", fragte der Mann sanft und beendete damit die etwas peinliche Pause.

„Ja, schon."

„Leute aus großen Städten wie sie, können sich hier wunderbar entspannen." Er klatschte in die Hände. Eine junge, hübsche Frau erschien. „Bitte kümmere dich mit ein paar anderen, um unsere Gäste."

Die Frau nickte und deutete ihnen mit einer Handbewegung an, mit ihr zu kommen. Lara und Samantha standen auf, bedankten sich schon im Voraus für die Gastfreundschaft und folgten der jungen Frau. Insgeheim waren sie froh, dass es noch vier Tage dauern würde, bis sie das letzte Stück der Pyramide in den Händen halten würden.


	31. Die letzte Vision

Kapitel 30 – Die letzte Vision 

Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn der Reise fühlten die beiden sich richtig entspannt und nicht von ihren Feinden gejagt. Die Frau hatte die beiden zu einer heißen Quelle geführt, die mit wunderbar riechenden Kräutern angereichert war. Nur mit einem Tuch bekleidet steigen sie ins warme Wasser und ließen die Düfte auf sich wirken.

Nach dem Bad hatte man ihnen eine sehr entspannende Massage gegönnt und schließlich gab man ihnen einen wohl schmeckenden Tee zu trinken. Am Abend saßen sie mit den anderen des Dorfes um ein Feuer herum, auf dem prächtige Speisen zubereitet wurden, während der ältere Mann (der sich als Vertrauter des Ältesten herausstellte), mit dem sie gesprochen hatten, dem Dorf erklärte, was die Besucher beabsichtigten. Danach hatten sie sich an der Mahlzeit erfreut und erste Freunde unter den Dorfbewohnern gefunden. Dass Samantha recht wenig von allem verstand, nahm sie mit Humor und versuchte sich also mit Händen und Füßen zu verständigen.

Beim Kennenlernen erfuhren sie außerdem, dass keiner im Dorf einen Namen zu hatte, da man in ihrer Gemeinschaft keinen Wert auf Namen legte, was auch erklärte, warum in Seans Mappe keiner verzeichnet war.

In Windeseile hatte man ein neues Zelt aufgebaut, in denen zwei bequeme Betten standen. Erschöpft und zufrieden legten sie sich um etwa Mitternacht schlafen.

In den nächsten vier Tagen freundeten sich die beiden gut mit dem Dorf an und es kam ihnen wie eine große Familie vor. Besonders waren die Menschen daran interessiert, wie es in England zuging und wie groß die Londoner Sehenswürdigkeiten waren. Es waren friedliche vier Tage ohne Feinde. Dann, als die vier Tage verstrichen waren, brach auf einmal ein großer Aufruhr aus, mitten im Mittagessen standen die meisten auf und liefen schnell auf jemanden zu, der gerade aus den hohen Bergen gekommen zu sein schien.

„Was ist denn mit denen los?", fragte Samantha.

Die beiden schlossen sich dem Strom an und versuchten durch Herumhopsen einen Blick auf die Person zu erhaschen, um die so viel Trubel gemacht wurde.

„Wer ist denn das?", erkundigte Lara sich schließlich bei den anderen um sich herum.

„Unser Ältester ist wieder aus den Bergen zurück! Das ist wunderbar! Hoffentlich hatte er eine erholsame Meditation", war die Antwort eines jungen Mannes.

„Diesen Rummel machen sie um den Ältesten", erklärte Lara Samantha.

„Dann müssen wir sofort zu ihm!", schloss Samantha und begann sich mit sanfter Gewalt durch die Dorfbewohner zu drängeln. Als sie schon in den vordersten Reihen vorgedrungen waren, sahen sie wie der Vertraute mit einem etwas älteren Mann redete. Er hatte eine Glatze und ein freundliches Gesicht. Ein paar andere nahmen ihm sein Gepäck ab und reichten ihm Getränke zur Erfrischung. Der Vertraute sah Lara und Samantha und winkte sie herbei. Sie drängelten sich schließlich durch die Menge und standen nun bei dem Ältesten und dessen Vertrautem.

„Mir wurde soeben alles berichtet", erklärte der Älteste. „Kommt mit."

Sie gingen mit ihm in eines der Zelte, wo ein warmes Feuer vor sich hin knisterte.

„Sie wollen das Stück der Pyramide?", fragte er. „Das wievielte ist es?"

„Das fünfte und letzte", erklärte Lara.

„Bitte zeigen Sie mir, dass Sie zu den Familien gehören", forderte er sie auf. Lara wusste, was gemeint war und zeigte ihren Oberarm mit dem Ankh. Der Älteste zog ein Band um seinen Hals hervor, an dem das letzte goldene Stück hing. Es war ein Dreieck und war wie die anderen mit vielen Hieroglyphen verziert. In ihren Taschen fühlte Lara die anderen zwei Teile der Pyramide. Der Älteste löste den Knoten des Bandes und ließ das Stück in seine Hand gleiten. Das Loch, durch das sich das Band gezogen hatte, verschloss sich wieder. Lara fühlte die innere Anspannung nur zu gut. Ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt und schien ihr gleich in die Hose zu rutschen. Mit etwas zitternden Händen nahm sie das Stück entgegen. Sie senkte den Kopf, damit niemand sah, dass ihre Augen begannen feucht zu werden. So viel Leid hatte sie, hatte Sean ertragen müssen, um die fünf Teile der Pyramide zusammenzutragen.

„Vielen Dank", murmelte sie.

„Nun müssen Sie aber noch einmal die Prophezeiung lesen", erinnerte der Älteste mit erfreutem Gesicht.

„Was werde ich sehen?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Den Ort, an dem alle Stücke der Pyramide zusammengeführt werden sollen", antwortete der Älteste und zog aus seinen Taschen eine Schriftrolle hervor. Das Pergament war noch erstaunlich gut erhalten. Lara rollte es auseinander und musterte die Zeichen. Sie konnte die Hieroglyphen lesen als wären sie in ihrer Sprache geschrieben. Was danach geschehen sollte, wusste sie selbst nicht. Samantha legte ihre Hand auf Laras Schulter.

„Du machst das", ermutigte sie Lara mit einem Lächeln, doch Lara fühlte, dass auch Samantha sich dabei nicht sicher war. Mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl im Bauch begann sie laut vorzulesen: „Bei Horus, dem Gotte in Falkengestalt, schwören wir, dass wir den Schlüssel zu der Macht, die Osiris Merit besaß, auf ewig mit unserem Leben beschützen werden, um jene, die Macht begehren zu hindern daran, dass eine Katastrophe ausbricht und wieder ein Pharao herrscht, der nur Rache sucht, um den Durst zu stillen, der durch Ungerechtigkeit entfacht wurde. Wir schwören in alle Himmelsrichtungen zu ziehen, um zu verstecken, was Machthungrige suchen, um ihnen den Gang zur Macht zu erschweren, und je einen Teil des Schatzes zu bewahren, soll in jeder Generation mindestens einer wissen, was seine Familie besitzt, um das Zeichen des Horus zu tragen und den Schatz bewahren. Sollte es doch Verrückten gelingen, die fünf Teile der Macht zusammenzusetzen, die Familien zu überlisten, die Schätze zu stehlen, den heiligen Tempel zu finden und deren Wachen zu töten, kann die Menschheit nur hoffen, dass einer dem Einhalt gebietet, der von den Priestern des Horus Kraft erhalten wird, denn wenn nicht, wird eine Katastrophe ausbrechen, ein neuer Pharao wird regieren, nur um seinen Durst zu stillen, vielleicht sogar, um zu vernichten, unsere Welt..."

Wieder überkam sie eine Vision, doch diesmal lief sie nicht Gefahr umzukippen, denn die vorherigen Visionen hatten sie abgehärtet. Sie klammerte sich am Pergament fest. So viele Bilder überkamen sie auf einmal, dass sie keines davon erkennen konnte. Dann jedoch sah sie drei Bilder, drei entscheidende Bilder. Ihre Vision war vorbei, sie stand immer noch auf beiden Beinen und kalter Schweiß rann ihr über die Stirn. Mit den Bildern wusste sie nichts anzufangen, doch sie hatte sowieso keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Auf einmal drangen Schreie von außen zu ihnen, gefolgt von Schüssen und Todeslauten.

„Mariah Powell", erkannte Lara von Angst gelähmt.


	32. Entscheidender Kampf

Kapitel 31 – Entscheidender Kampf 

Lara schob das letzte Stück der Pyramide zu den anderen in ihre Tasche und rannte mit dem Pergament in den Händen nach draußen. Ein furchtbarer Anblick bot sich:

Etwa zwanzig schwarz gekleidete Männer gingen auf die Dorfbewohner los, die keine Chance gegen die Maschinengewehre der Gegner. Viele hatten schon Schusswunden, schrieen und jammerten vor Schmerz, andere – darunter auch Kinder – starben, oder lagen tot in ihren Blutlachen. Samantha war Lara hinterher geeilt und schlug bei dem Anblick die Hände vor den Mund.

„Hier bin ich! Ihr sucht mich doch!", schrie Lara mit aller Kraft in die Menge hinein, damit das furchtbare Schauspiel ein Ende nahm. Tatsächlich wurde sie erhört und die Schurken ließen ihre Waffen nieder. Schließlich trat Mariah Powell aus der Menge heraus, anscheinend zufrieden mit sich. Ihre blonden Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, sie trug schwarze Stiefel, dazu eine Jeans und eine warme Jacke. Mit den Armen auf dem Rücken verschränkt, trat sie auf Lara zu.

„Schön, sie zu sehen", begann sie, als ob es ein gewöhnlicher Tag wäre.

„Du Miststück!", warf ihr Lara an den Kopf und wollte sich auf ihre Feindin stürzen, doch vorher hielt Mariah der Archäologin eine Waffe an den Kopf.

„Nicht so schnell", hielt sie Lara in aller Seelenruhe auf. Ihre tiefblauen Augen fixierten die Abenteurerin und wäre sie nicht so aufgebracht gewesen, hätte Lara zurückgestarrt. „Gib mir die Stücke. Alle drei", befahl sie Lara.

„So leicht kriegst du mich nicht! Wenn du sie willst, musst du mit mir kämpfen! Und setz nicht wieder deine billige Methode ein und nimm eine Geisel! Dieses niveaulose Spiel habe ich nämlich langsam satt!", fuhr sie Mariah laut an, doch die schien nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt.

„Einen Kampf? Gut, aber wenn, dann bitte ohne Waffen", akzeptierte sie und warf ihre Waffe einem ihrer Gefolgsmänner zu. Lara sah Mariah mit hasserfülltem Blick an, als die beiden auf eine freie Fläche zugingen und Mariah sah höchst entspannt zurück. Da standen die beiden nun in drei Metern Abstand von einander entfernt und bereiteten sich mental auf den Kampf vor. Lara erinnerte sich noch einmal an alles, was Mariah Powell getan hatte. Wie sie Sean zu ihren miesen Machenschaften gezwungen, bei ihr eingebrochen, sie schwer verletzt und Sean ins Koma gebracht hatte. Der ganze Zorn stieg in ihr hoch und sie war sich sicher, dass sie das alles nun Mariah Powell heimzahlen würde. Mit einem Augenaufschlag begannen sie den Kampf. Lara stürzte sich auf Mariah, verpasste ihr einen Tritt in den Bauch und schlug mit der Faust in ihre Gesicht, jedoch wurden beide Angriffe abgewehrt. Im Gegenzug schlug Mariah ihrer Gegnerin die Beine weg und wollte ihren Ellenbogen in Laras Bauch rammen, dich die rollte zur Seite und stürzte sich auf Mariah. Sie griff nach ihren Armen und presste beide auf ihrem Rücke schmerzhaft zusammen. Mariah schrie auf, wusste sich aber zu helfen. Sie hob ihre Beine und schlang ihre Füße um Laras Hals, sodass Lara zurückgeworfen wurde. Mariah schubste Lara von sich, setzte sich aufrecht auf ihre Rivalin und versetzte ihr einen Schlag mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Laras Lippe begann zu bluten, doch den zweiten Schlag wehrte sie ab, hielt auch Marias zweite Faust fest und drehte beide nach außen, sodass Mariah aufschrie und Lara ihr Knie in den Bauch rammte. Lara ließ Mariahs Handgelenke los und hielt sich den Bauch, woraufhin sich Mariah über Lara hinweg rollte, sich umdrehte und ihren Arm um Laras Hals schlang. Lara würgte und schlug Mariah mit dem Ellenbogen in die Magengegend, die ihren Griff auflöste und Lara so die Chance gab ihr mit der Faust einen Kinnhaken von unten zu versetzen. Mariah vollführte eine Rückwärtsrolle und wich so Laras Faustschlägen aus, schließlich versetzte sie ihr mit beiden Füßen einen Tritt in den Bauch, sodass Lara – halb aufgerichtet – wieder zurückstolperte und nun, sich den Bauch haltend, auf dem Boden kniete. Mariah nutzte die Gelegenheit und versetzte Lara einen kräftigen Schlag ins Genick, sodass sie das Bewusstsein verlor und zusammensackte, mit dem letzen Gedanken sich selbst verfluchend.


	33. Und nun?

Kapitel 32 – Und nun? 

Alles um sie herum war schwarz. Sie war wieder wach, wollte aber lieber wieder einschlafen. Dann rief sie sich den Kampf ins Gedächtnis. Sie stöhnte leise und hörte kurz darauf Schritte auf sie zu kommen. Schon vernahm sie Samanthas Geruch, die sich über sie gebeugt hatte. Ihre Haare kitzelten ihr Gesicht, also beschloss sie doch ihre Augen zu öffnen. Wie erwartet hatte sich Samantha über sie gebückt. Lara wollte sich aufsetzen, doch schon dabei drehte sich alles und ihr wurde wieder schwarz vor Augen. Samantha bugsierte ihre Freundin jedoch richtig und stellte das Bett auf die gewünschte Höhe ein. Langsam sah sie wieder Umrisse. Es schien ein Krankenhaus zu sein und Samantha saß nun auf ihrem Bett.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder wach bist", meinte sie erleichtert.

„Wo bin ich?", wollte Lara wissen.

„In Santiago, in einem Krankenhaus", antwortete Samantha sanft.

„Was ist mit den anderen?"

„Sie wollten nicht mit in die Stadt kommen, nachdem ich einen Krankenwagen per Handy gerufen hatte. Sie meinten ihre Medizin würde ihnen auch helfen."

„Was ist mit der Pyramide?", fragte Lara.

„Also…", begann Samantha und mied Laras Blick.

„Sam, bitte!"

Samantha holte Luft.

„Sie wurden gestohlen…sie haben nun alle fünf Stücke."

Lara war wütend auf sich selbst. Warum hatte sie nur den Kampf verloren und Mariah Powell somit ein leichtes Spiel geboten? Warum hatte sie nicht nachgedacht und vorausgesehen, dass sie wieder auf diese Weise kämpfen würde? Ihre Opfer zu lähmen oder ihnen das Bewusstsein zu nehmen, war so typisch für diese Kampftechnik.

„Mach dir nicht solche Vorwürfe!", befahl Samantha.

„Aber es stimmt! Diese Kampftechnik…und ich habe nicht daran gedacht!"

„Was war denn das für eine Technik?"

„Sie kommt aus Ägypten und ist nicht sehr verbreitet."

„Ägypten und nicht weit verbreitet?"

„Ja…ein paar Völker beherrschten damals Tausende Methoden ihre Gegner so zu verletzen."

Stille trat ein.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Lara und keine der beiden wusste die Antwort.

„Vielleicht…können wir ihnen die Pyramide noch abnehmen?", schlug Samantha vor.

„Die sind doch schon längst über alle Berge", antwortete Lara betrübt.

„Na ja…es war alles ziemlich laut…ein einziges Tohuwabohu…aber einer der Männer hat das hier verloren", bekundete Samantha und zog aus ihrer Hosentasche ein Blatt Papier hervor. Es war ein ziemlich kurzes Fax

In Monaco ist alles vorbereitet. Ihr könnt kommen.

„Monaco? Was sollten sie denn bitte in Monaco wollen?", hinterfragte Lara kritisch.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber…es ist unser einziger Anhaltspunkt."

„Also gut, Sam."

„Was meinst du mit ‚also gut, Sam'?"

„Wir machen uns auf nach Monaco!", antwortete Lara kämpferisch.


	34. In Monaco

Kapitel 33 – In Monaco 

Es mag ein verrückter Plan gewesen sein, einfach so wegen eines ziemlich unsicheren Hinweises nach Monaco aufzubrechen, aber hatten sie eine andere Möglichkeit? Wieder einmal waren sie geflogen (ganz schön eintönig mit der Zeit!), nach sechzehn Stunden waren sie dann endlich in Monaco gelandet. Nun galt es ihre Feinde in einem der Hotels ausfindig zu machen und sie waren sich sehr sicher, dass hierfür nur eines der luxuriösesten in Frage käme. Zum Glück ist Monaco nicht größer als eine Stadt und somit war der Kreis ein ganzes Stück eingeschränkt. Dennoch war es eine zu große Arbeit jedes Luxushotel in Monaco abzuklappern. Dafür wusste Lara jedoch eine Lösung: Zipp war ein grandioser Hacker und Computerfreak. Er arbeitete schon seit einiger Zeit für Lara und hatte bisher alle Informationen herausgefunden, die Lara brauchte. Gerade hatte Lara Zipp den Sachverhalt mitgeteilt und er versprach das richtige Hotel in Windeseile zu finden. Derweil mieteten sich Lara und Samantha mal wieder ein Zimmer und warteten danach auf Zipps Ergebnisse. Sie hatten es so eilig gehabt, dass sie keinerlei Kleidung oder anderer Dinge in Santiago hatten mitnehmen können, also kauften sie sich schon einmal passende Kleidung für einen Abend in piekfeiner Gesellschaft. Zudem noch ein paar andere T-Shirts, Hosen, Unterwäsche und dergleichen.

„Ich frage mich", begann Samantha, als sie in einem Café saßen, „warum unserer Feinde nicht schon längst in Ägypten sind."

„Da fragst du was! Das schwirrt mir auch schon die ganze Zeit im Kopf herum."

„Und was bedeutet deine letzte Vision? Ich versteh nur Bahnhof!"

Auch darüber zermarterte auch Lara sich schon die ganze Zeit das Hirn. Was sie gesehen hatte, macht keinen Sinn, egal wie lange und oft sie darüber nachdachte. Sie seufzte, als ihr Handy klingelte. Lara nahm ab.

„Lara, ich bin's", meldete Zipps Stimme.

„Zipp, endlich!"

„Du könntest meine Arbeit ruhig etwas mehr würdigen", murrte der Hacker.

„Okay, ich merk's mir. Also?"

„Hast du was zum Schreiben?"

Lara schnappte sich eine Servierte und kramte in ihren Einkäufen nach dem neuen Lippenstift. „Schieß los", forderte Lara ihn mit ihrem improvisierten Schreibmaterial in den Händen auf.

„Es heißt Hotel Mirelle und es ist die 34 Avenue de Verdun, von dort aus hat man einen prima Blick aufs Meer, immerhin sieben Sterne…eure Feinde haben jedenfalls Geschmack…und du sagst diese Mariah ist blond? Vielleicht ist sie ja gar nicht _so_ schlecht!"

„Sie ist ein mordendes und verabscheuungswürdiges Miststück und wenn du Sympathie für sie hegst, werde ich dir das abschießen, was dir am Wichtigsten ist", antwortete Lara mit Routine in der Stimme.

„Okay, ich habe verstanden…dafür ist mir dieses Körperteil dann doch zu wichtig."

„Kluger Junge."

„Auf dem Namen Charles James West ist die gesamte dritte Etage reserviert. Außerdem ist heute Abend eine der wöchentlichen Partys, an denen wohl alle Gäste teilnehmen, denn es ist ein großes gesellschaftliches Ereignis. Wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, oder? Auf jeden Fall…wenn du mich noch mal brauchst, bin ich da. Aber bitte nicht etwas zu schweres. Ich hacke mich gerade in das System der-"

„Zipp, fällt das nicht unter Datenschutz?", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Und ich dachte, mit dir kann ich über alles reden. Jedenfalls: Bis bald!"

„Ciau."

Währenddessen hatte Samantha die Adresse auf der Servierte gemustert.

„Das ist wirklich eine ziemlich hohe Gegend. Das Geld scheint ihnen ja nicht auszugehen."

„Das ist wahrscheinlich auch der einzige Grund, weshalb sie mit diesem Sack von Charles James West liiert ist."

„Gut möglich", stimmte Samantha zu und knabberte an einem ihrer Kekse.

Mittlerweile war es sieben Uhr abends und die beiden hatten sich für ihre Abendmode entschieden. Samantha hatte sich ein dunkelrotes Kleid mit einem langen Schlitz an der Seite ausgesucht, welches keine Ärmel und einen runden Ausschnitt hatte; dazu ein paar weiße Handschuhe. Lara hingegen wählte eine lange Hose und eine passende Korsage und um den Hals band sie sich einen seidenen Schal, den sie an der Seite festknotete und elegant an ihrem Oberkörper hinunterhängen ließ (alles in einem dunklen Blau). Beide ließen ihre Haare offen und legten sich passenden Schmuck an. Gerade war Samantha im Bad, um sich die Eyeliner-Tusche aus dem Auge zu waschen, als Laras Handy abermals klingelte.

„Hallo?"

„Miss Croft, hier ist Beth."

„Beth!", schrak Lara auf. „Was gibt es?", fragte Lara, die sich an die Abmachung mit Beth erinnerte, nur anzurufen, wenn es große Veränderungen bezüglich Seans Zustand gäbe.

„Gute Nachrichten", antwortete Beth erleichtert. „Er ist aus dem Koma aufgewacht! Es geht ihm gut!" Ihre Stimmte hörte sich nach Freudentränen an und so war es.

Laras Herz machte einen Hüpfer und für eine Sekunde vergaß sie ihre gute Erziehung und rief so laut wie sie konnte ihre Freude in den Raum hinein.

„Ist das wahr? Ist das wirklich wahr?", hinterfragte Lara und ihre Augen füllten sich ebenfalls mit Tränen.

„Ja! Ich wollte es auch nicht glauben, aber die Ärzte haben es mir eben gesagt. Er ist gerade in Behandlung."

„Wann kann ich ihn sprechen?"

„Ich fürchte, da müssen sie noch ein Weilchen Geduld haben. Er wird noch eine Zeit lang das Bett hüten müssen und ein Telefon in seinem Zimmer hat er leider nicht."

„Schade…richten sie ihm bitte aus, dass er schnell wieder gesund werden soll und dass ich das alles hier schon richte."

„Das werde ich tun. Viel Glück bei ihrem weiteren Abenteuer und seien sie vorsichtig."

„Das werde ich. Auf Wiedersehen, Beth." Sie legte auf, warf das Handy aufs Bett und machte sich auf, Samantha die freudige Nachricht zu verkünden. Auch Samantha jubelte mit Lara und für ein paar Minuten benahmen sie sich wie kleine Kinder, denen man gerade umsonst Süßigkeiten gekauft hätte. Schließlich besannen sie sich und machten sich voll motiviert auf den Weg zum „Mirelle Hotel", in dem Mariah Powell sich befinden sollte.

Der elegante Schriftzug prangte leuchtend am Hochhaus über einer großen Markise, die so groß war, dass man sie auch als Zimmerteppich hätte verwenden können. Gerade wollten sie in das Hotel hineingehen, als der Pförtner ihnen den Weg versperrte.

„Ihre Leasing-Karten bitte."

„Was für Karten?", fragte Lara ratlos.

„Die Karte, mit der sie ihre Zimmertür öffnen, Miss."

Daran hatten sie nicht gedacht. Die Party war nur für Hotelgäste und deren Begleitungen. Eine sogenannte Leasing-Karte besaßen sie nicht.

„Also…ehrlich gesagt…"; „Wir haben sie noch im Hotel liegen gelassen"; „Unserer Freunde sind schon auf der Party"; „Die sind gerade in den Gully gefallen", waren ihre vergeblichen Ausreden.

„Wenn Sie bitte für die anderen Gäste Platz machen würden", bat der Pförtner, der es offensichtlich nicht zum ersten Mal erlebte, dass man versuchte sich auf die Party zu schleichen. Widerwillig und peinlich berührt, machten sie kehrt und stellten sich zunächst an den Rand der Straße.

„Daran haben wir nicht gedacht. Was nun?", fragte Samantha. Beide wussten nicht weiter und sahen sich stillschweigend in der Gegend um.

„Hinterhof", meinte Lara schließlich.

„Hinterhof?"

„Na ja, in solchen Situationen nimmt man immer den Eingang im Hinterhof. Los, komm!"

Also betraten sie die engen Gassen, wo die Mülleimer standen und es höllisch stank. Dann hörten sie zwei Menschen miteinander reden und versteckten sich hinter einem der Container.

„Echt toll, dass du mir diesen Auftritt organisiert hast!"

„Das habe ich doch gern gemacht."

Während sich die beiden unterhielten, fasste Lara den Plan die beiden bewusstlos zu schlagen und ihnen ihre Leasing-Karten abzunehmen. Kurzerhand sprang sie hervor, ging freundlich auf die beiden zu und versetzte beiden ohne Vorwarnung einen kräftigen Schlag ins Genick, sodass sie bewusstlos zu Boden sanken. Nun trat auch Samantha hinter dem Container hervor und musterte die beiden Frauen, die auf dem Boden lagen. Die eine trug ein rotes Kleid und die andere einen blauen Hosenanzug.

„Denen nehmen wir jetzt die Karten ab", beschloss Lara und begann die beiden zu durchsuchen.

„Musstest du sie nur deswegen niederschlagen?"

„Das ist Abenteurer-Philosophie, Sam."

Lara durchsuchte die Taschen der beiden, fand Portmonees, Ausweise und andere Papiere, aber keine Leasing-Karten.

„Das war also dein Plan…?"

„Okay, ich hab mich geirrt", gab Lara zu. „Aber wir können auch einfach reingehen", schlug sie stattdessen vor und wies auf die Tür hinter ihnen, die glücklicherweise nicht zugefallen war.

„Miss Conchita? Ihr Auftritt ist in fünf Minuten", hörten sie eine Stimme von drinnen rufen. Die beiden verstanden nicht, als ihr Blick auf einen Zettel am Boden fiel, auf dem für heute Abend die neu entdeckte Sängerin „Lita Conchita" angekündigt wurde. Dann wechselten ihre Blicke von dem Foto auf dem Werbepapier zur eben Niedergeschlagenen im roten Kleid. Die Ähnlichkeit war verblüffend.

„Lara", begann Samantha. „Du hast soeben das Abendprogramm niedergeschlagen."

Pause.

„Upps."

Was nun? Das Abendprogramm, samt Managerin oder Redakteurin oder was auch immer, war niedergeschlagen und bewusstlos. Zudem würde sicher bald jemand nachsehen, wo ‚Lita Conchita' denn bliebe und der Anblick von Lara und Samantha, die um die beiden herumstanden, war eindeutig. Eine Lösung musste her und zwar schnell!


	35. Spontaner Entschluss

Kapitel 34 – Spontaner Entschluss 

„Sam, du musst für die einspringen!"

„WAS?", entgegnete Samantha völlig perplex. „Das…das ist unmöglich! Ich sehe doch nicht aus wie sie und ich weiß auch gar nicht, was sie singt und überhaupt ist es schon Jahre her, dass ich gesungen habe! Ich klinge bestimmt schrecklich!"

In der Tat war die Zeit, in der Samantha, Lara und andere Freunde in der Karaoke-Bar die Nacht durchgefeiert hatten, vorbei. Zudem hatte Samantha nur damals in ihrer Schulband auf der High School professionell gesungen und das war leider schon etwas länger her.

„Ist doch ganz einfach, Sam! Wir packen die beiden in die Müll-Container und geben uns als sie aus! Das merkt bestimmt keiner! Schau dir das Chaos da drinnen an! Und während du singst, gehe ich rauf zu Powell und nehme ihr die Stücke ab! Ha! Der Plan ist perfekt! Stell dich nicht so an!"

„Also Lara, ich kenn das Stück nicht, das sie singt! Wie soll ich den da die tonalen Sprünge, Tripel und Viertel hinbekommen! Ich kann meine Bauch- und Kopfstimme nicht mehr so kontrollieren wie früher! Ja, Kopfstimme! Wie soll ich denn da die Vibrationsschwankungen beim tonalen Aufbau vermeiden, geschweige denn kontrollieren! DA verlangst du eindeutig zu viel von mir!", versuchte Samantha sich zu wehren.

„Okay…ich hab zwar kein Wort verstanden, aber es ist unserer einzige Möglichkeit an die Pyramide zu kommen! Ich bitte dich Sam, mach's wie früher! Lass dir Text und Melodie geben und dann sing einfach drauf los!", bat Lara ihre gute Freundin.

Sich einfach so spontan vor bestimmt zweihundert Leuten hinzustellen und ein Lied zu singen, von dem man vorher noch nie etwas gehört hat, erforderte ein ganzen Stück Überwindung, das Samantha nun aufbringen musste. Schließlich ging es um das Schicksal der Menschheit und das war ein weitaus höherer Preis als eine Blamage.

„Gut…na gut. Ich tu's. Aber auch nur weil es die Sache wert ist ausgebuht zu werden."

„Was ist denn eigentlich…", begann die aufwachende und am Boden liegende Lita Conchita, der Lara auf diese Tatsache hin einen weiteren Schlag versetzte.

„Macht Platz für Lita Conchita! Ja, genau! Hey, weg da!", versuchte Lara sich in ihre Rolle als Agentin hineinzuversetzen. Die Originale lagen nun wohlverstaut in Mülltonnen (netterweise in denen für Papier) und dürften erst in einer Stunden aufwachen. Der Plan war klar: Samantha würde für die Gäste der Party singen, während Lara sich im dritten Stock die Pyramide schnappte. Nun waren sie hinter der Bühne und Samantha versuchte krampfhaft in vier Minuten ein Lied zu lernen, um es vor Publikum zu präsentieren.

„Du machst das, Sam", ermutigte Lara sie. „Das weiß ich. Also…ich geh mich dann mal umsehen", flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr. Samantha nickte stumm, da sie sich konzentrieren musste. Nun suchte Lara den Weg zur Rezeption und wollte durch eine Tür den Backstage-Bereich verlassen, als sie von einem muskulösen Bodyguard aufgehalten wurde.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte er dumpf.

„Ich? Sie fragen, wer ich bin? Ich bin die Managerin von Lita Conchita", gab Lara etwas übermütig zurück.

„Wie ist ihr Name?"

‚Ja, wie ist denn der eigentlich…?', ging es ihr verzweifelt durch den Kopf.

„Sie wissen nicht meinen Namen? Jeder hier kennt meinen Namen, fragen Sie mal den Praktikanten, der da hinten die Stullen schmiert, der kennt meinen Namen! Was ist denn das für ein Laden, in dem das Leibwächter-Personal nicht mal meinen Namen kennt…unglaublich!", versuchte sie sich herauszureden und ging einfach an dem Muskelprotz vorbei, der dies auch noch zuließ.

‚Das war knapp', dachte sie aufatmend, als sie im Rezeptionsbereich war. Die freundliche Dame würde sie sicher nicht fragen wollen. Zipp hatte gesagt, ihre Feinde hätten die ganze dritte Etage reserviert. Dann musste sie wohl dort sein. Mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln ging sie an der Empfangsdame vorbei, die genau so gekünstelt zurücklächelte, die Treppe hinauf in die dritte Etage.

Es war nicht schwer, das Zimmer von Mariah Powell auszumachen. Es war das einzige, vor dem Wachen postiert waren. Sie ging zu ihnen hin.

„Ich würde gerne in dieses Zimmer", begann sie vor den ebenfalls muskelbepackten Männern.

„Tut mir Leid, aber dies ist das Zimmer von Mariah Powell. Wir haben strikte Anweisungen niemanden herein zu lassen. Außerdem ist sie momentan nicht anzutreffen", antwortete der eine Mann als ob er es auswendig gelernt hatte.

‚Da wird aber jemand schmerzhaft entlassen…auch noch gleich zu sagen, dass es ihr Zimmer ist…wie blöd können Leute sein?', schmunzelte sie in Gedanken.

„Ach so. Natürlich können sie sich auch verweigern. Aber Miss Powell erwartet mich. Allerdings sagte sie, sie würde diejenigen vierteilen, die mich nicht zur ihr ließen. Ach, nein! Sie hatte mit von einer ihrer neuen Foltermethoden erzählt, bei der man beide Arme nimmt und sie-"

„Wenn das so ist…natürlich können Sie rein…warum auch nicht…", antwortete der Mann nervös und ließ Lara nach Benutzen der Leasing-Karte, passieren.

„Zu freundlich…ich werde sie von euch grüßen", verabschiedete sie sich und schloss die Tür. Man hatte gesagt, sie sei im Moment nicht anzutreffen. Wahrscheinlich war sie unten bei der Feier oder mit irgendeiner Gemeinheit beschäftigt. Sofort begann Lara die Schubladen und Schränke zu durchsuchen, sogar hinter die Bilder an der Wand sah sie, fand jedoch nichts. Gerade, als sie unter das Bett sehen wollte, hörte sie wie die Tür zum bad geöffnet wurde. Sie sah auf und dort stand Mariah Powell im kurzen, dunkelblauen Bademantel, mit nassen Haaren und lehnte sich lässig an die Wand.

„Das ist aber nicht nett mein Zimmer zu durchstöbern", versetzte sie.


	36. Der Bluff

Kapitel 35 – Der Bluff… 

„Guten Abend, Lara. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du es bist. Wenn du die Pyramide suchst, die ist in diesem Save", erklärte Mariah und deutete auf einen der Nachttische neben dem Bett. „Wo du schon einmal hier bist, wirst du mir sicher sagen, was du in deiner letzten Vision gesehen hast."

„Ich denke nicht, dass du im Gegensatz zu mir bewaffnet bist. Warum sollte ich deiner Aufforderung folgen?", entgegnete Lara und fühlte den Revolver an ihrem Knöchel.

„Diese Kerle da draußen sind vielleicht strohdumm, aber wenn ich sie rufe, werden sie kommen und sie werden auf Wunsch Verstärkung mitbringen. Du hättest keine Chance", antwortete Mariah kühl.

„Sag mir eins, Mariah. Warum seid ihr hier in Monaco und nicht in Ägypten? Ihr habt alle Stücke der Pyramide. Was hält euch davon ab sie zu verwenden?", wollte Lara angespannt wissen. Mariah grinste.

„So oft die Formel gelesen, aber nie wirklich verstanden, was? Geh es noch einmal genau durch. Es heißt ‚der Schlüssel zur Macht'."

Der Schlüssel zur Macht? Sie strengte ihre grauen Zellen an. Der Schlüssel…der Schlüssel…natürlich, der Schlüssel! Jetzt verstand Lara.

„Die Pyramide ist nur der Schlüssel, der zur wirklichen Macht führt? Aber…was ist dann die Macht?"

„Das hat dich nicht zur interessieren. Sag mir nun, was du gesehen hast. Und keine Lügen. Wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe, dann gibt sich Miss Jones als Abendprogramm aus, oder? Unten haben wir genug Killer postiert, die ihrem Leben schnell ein Ende setzen könnten", bluffte Mariah. Ja, unten befanden sich Killer, aber nie würde sie diese auf Samantha Jones loslassen.

Lara rann der Schweiß über die Stirn. Sie durfte Samantha nicht in Gefahr bringen, andererseits war sie im Begriff ihren Feinden den Weg zum Sieg zu ebnen. Jedoch erwartete sie nicht wirklich, dass Mariah ihr die Realität glauben würde.

„Noch eine halbe Minute bis zu ihrem Auftritt!", teilte ihr irgendwer mit, doch Samantha hatte ganz andere Sorgen. Das Lied war einfach furchtbar, von der Melodie bis zum Text. Jede einzelne Note und jedes Wort war kompletter Müll. Doch gleich würde sie auftreten müssen.

„Ich glaub, ich fühl mich nicht gut", versuchte sie sich herauszureden, doch man ließ sie nicht gehen und schubste sie schließlich auf die Bühne. Schon startete die Musik, aber Samantha kannte den Text immer noch nicht und so summte sie vergebens, bis die Musiker verwirrt aufhörten zu spielen und im Publikum ein lautes Gemurmel entstand. Samantha hatte gar keine Zeit die Peinlichkeit zu verarbeiten, als ihr ein verzweifelter Versuch in den Sinn kam.

„Entschuldigung", brachte sie die Menge zum Schweigen. „Das ist leider nicht mein Tag…aber man kennt es ja…also…ich habe hier ein Lied, das manche von ihnen vielleicht kennen…vielleicht auch die Musiker…", erklärte sie und begann das Lied anzustimmen, das sie früher ständig mit Lara gesungen hatte- bald spielten die Musiker die richtige Untermalung und das Publikum hörte mit Freuden zu.

„Also schön…ich sage dir, was ich in Chile gesehen habe…", entschloss sich Lara widerstrebend. „Ich sah zuerst eine Löwin. Danach eine altägyptische Handwerkerstätte und zum Schluss ein großes Blumenfeld", berichtete sie angespannt. Sie erwartete nicht, dass Mariah ihr das abnahm, aber so war es gewesen und auch Lara wusste nicht, was dies bedeuten sollte.

„Löwin…Handwerkerstätte…Blumenfeld…natürlich…", murmelte Mariah. „Ich verstehe."

„Was…? Du verstehst? Was bedeutet es?", erkundigte Lara sich erstaunt.

„Erwartest du etwa ernsthaft, dass ich dir das sage?", entgegnete Mariah grinsend. Es war Laras letzte Hoffnung gewesen, dass auch Mariah nur Bahnhof verstand und diese wurde von ihrem gefälligen Grinsen erstickt.

„Du weißt es also?", fragte Lara und ging auf Mariah zu, die sich dadurch nicht im Geringsten bedroht fühlte.

„Ja, ich weiß es. Jetzt ist es nur noch ein kleiner Schritt und die Macht ist mein…"

„Freu dich nicht zu früh!", konterte Lara und versetzte Mariah einen Kinnhaken, sodass sie rückwärts stolperte und unsanft auf den Boden aufkam. In Windeseile hechtete Lara zum Nachtschrank herüber und öffnete ihn. Dahinter war ein Zahlenschloss. Schnell presste sie ihr Ohr an das kalte Metall und begann an dem Schloss zu drehen. Eine Zahl nach der anderen klickte sich ein und schon öffnete sich der Tresor und dort lagen tatsächlich alle fünf Teile der Pyramide. Gerade streckte sie Hand aus, um nach den Schätzen zu greifen, als sie von hinten um den Hals gepackt und vom Save fortgerissen wurde.

„So einfach mache ich es dir nicht!", keuchte Mariah und zerrte Lara weg von der Pyramide. Sie würgte Lara zu Boden und verpasste ihr dann einen Schlag ins Gesicht, sodass ihre Lippe anfing zu bluten.

„Wärst du brav geblieben, würde ich Miss Jones jetzt verschonen", erklärte sie und nahm, Lara noch immer mit einer Hand würgend, ein Funkgerät aus ihrer Tasche hervor.

„Code 3", sprach sie hinein, was so viel hieß wie die Leute etwas aufzumischen.

Unten jubelten die Leute und verlangten nach einer Zugabe.

„Danke! Ich danke ihnen vielmals!", rief Samantha in die Menge. Doch die Freude legte sich schnell, als der Applaus von Schüssen unterbrochen wurde, die zwei der Schurken abfeuerten, die soeben den Befehl dazu von Mariah Powell bekommen hatten. Samantha verstand und flüchtete sich hinter die Bühne. Sie musste so schnell wie möglich zu Lara, die solch ein Geschehen verhindert hätte, wäre sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten.

Schließlich befreite Lara sich aus dem Würgegriff ihrer Angreiferin und versetzte ihr einen starken Tritt in den Bauch, sodass sie für kurze Zeit außer Gefecht war. Lara rannte aus dem Zimmer und sprang die Treppen hinunter in die Eingangshalle mit der Rezeption, wo zwischen all den panischen Menschen auch Samantha versuchte sich einen Weg nach oben zu erkämpfen.

„Sam!", rief Lara kaum merklich in das Getümmel hinein und eilte zu ihr.

„Lara, was ist passiert?", fragte Samantha.

„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen, komm!", gab Lara als einziges zurück, packte sie am Arm und rannte mit ihr die Treppen hinauf, denn unten waren neben der panischen Menge die Killer. Sie rannten zum Fahrstuhl und kamen außer Atem dort an, wo sie irgendeinen der Knöpfe drückten und die Türen sich kurz darauf hinter ihnen schlossen.

„Also…was…ist passiert?", fragte Samantha noch einmal. Lara schlug wütend gegen die Wand des Fahrtstuhls.

„Ich konnte ihnen die Pyramide nicht abnehmen", klagte sie. „Außerdem habe ich ihr auch noch von meiner Vision erzählt und sie weiß, was sie bedeutet! Verflucht! Ich bin so ein Idiot! Man könnte denken, dass ich eine Anfängerin bin!"

Gerade wollte Samantha antworten, als sich die Fahrstuhltüren im elften Stock öffneten, wo es komischerweise noch nicht von Menschen wimmelte.

„Wohin?", wollte Samantha wissen. „Unten sind die Killer."

„Da bleibt wohl nur noch oben", antwortete Lara und lief sogleich mit Samantha im Schlepptau die Korridore entlang. Sie wussten nicht, dass sie der Gefahr in die Arme rannten.

„Miss Powell, alle Truppen sind unterwegs, um Croft und Jones zu kriegen", berichtete einer der Männer, der vor Mariahs Tür Wache gestanden hatte. „Sie laufen nach oben, wo Gabriev, unser bester Mann, schon auf sie wartet."

Mariah hielt sich noch immer den Bauch und nahm etwas Wasser zu sich.

„Gabriev wartet oben…gut…er wird die beiden festnehmen."

„Verzeihung, Miss Powell…aber…die Truppen im Erdgeschoss gaben den Befehl zur Tötung weiter."

Mariah verschluckte sich und musste husten.

„Zur Tötung? Ich habe ausdrücklich Code 3 verlangt!"

„Also…"

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Meine Truppen haben den Intelligenzquotienten einer Küchenschabe!", schimpfte sie und nahm ihr Funkgerät, um diesen Fehler zu berichtigen. Doch alles, was sie vernahm, war ein Rauschen. Sie konnte den Befehl nicht zurücknehmen und oben wartete ein Killer, der nur darauf wartete die beiden zu töten.

„Wozu brauchen wir sie eigentlich noch?", erkundigte sich einer der Männer hohl.

„Das geht euch nichts an!", versetzte sie den Männern aggressiv und rannte zur Tür hinaus, die Treppen hinauf, in den dreizehnten Stock, wo ihr bester Killer wartete. Sie wollte den beiden lediglich etwas Angst einjagen, damit sie fortrannten, aber nie hätte sie den Befehl zur Tötung gegeben. Immer noch im kurzen dunkelblauen Bademantel rannte sie in Rekordzeit und rücksichtslos wie keine andere die Treppen hinauf. Sie durfte nicht zu spät kommen! Es ging im Leben und Tod!


	37. und seine Folgen

Kapitel 36 – …und seine Folgen 

Lara und Samantha schritten durch die unheimlich ruhigen Korridore. Lara hatte ihre Waffe gezogen und prüfte vorm Abbiegen jede Kurve, bevor sie diese mit Samantha passierte. Wo waren die Gäste dieser Etage? Sie konnten nicht einfach spurlos verschwunden sein. Mittlerweile waren sie im dreizehnten und höchsten Stock des Hotels. Neben den Luxussuiten befand sich hier eine Möglichkeit auf das Dach zu gehen und sich an heißen Tagen dort bräunen zu lassen. Nun standen die beiden vor der Tür, die nach draußen führte. Sie hatten ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Samantha presste sich rücklings an die Wand neben der Tür, ebenso wie Lara, die auf der anderen Seite der Tür stand, die Waffe in der Hand.

„Wie lief eigentlich dein Auftritt als Lita?", versuchte Lara die angespannte Stimmung zu lockern.

„Ach…wie kann man sich nur so einen bekloppten Namen ausdenken? Aber der Auftritt lief ganz wunderbar, besonders, als ich anstatt dem saudämlichen Lied dieser Anfängerin unseren Klassiker gesungen habe", antwortete Samantha zwinkernd.

„Hey, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der es mal auf die Bühne schafft", gab Lara zu und beendete somit den kleinen Wortwechsel. Blitzschnell öffnete sie die Tür und sicherte ihre Blickwinkel ab. Alles schien sicher.

„Komm", wisperte Lara und Samantha folgte ihr auf das Dach, wo viele Liegen verteilt waren und sich auch eine Bar befand. Nur durch die von hier aus leisen Geräusche des Nachtlebens dieser Stadt und die Schritte wurde die Stille unterbrochen.

„Niemand scheint hier zu sein", stellte Samantha fest.

„Das glaube ich auch. Gehen wir wieder rein", schlug Lara vor. Doch gerade als sie der Dachterrasse den Rücken zugewandt hatten, hörten sie einen Schuss und er führte genau zwischen die beiden und verursachte ein Loch in der Wand.

„Schnell", rief Lara, packte Samantha und sprang mit ihr hinter die Bartresen. Während des Sprunges streifte ihre Hand eine Statue auf der Arbeitsfläche und ihre Waffe landete vor dem Tresen; Samantha und Lara hinter ihm.

„Sch…", fluchte Lara und rieb sich die Hand. „Jetzt haben wir keine Chance mehr."

Sie hörten die Schritt ihres Angreifers näher kommen.

‚Jetzt ist alles aus!', dachte Lara, als sie auf einen Spiegel oberhalb ihrer sah, der Anfänge eines Pools zeigte. Sie sah in die Richtung und erkannte wirklich das dunkle Wasser. Es war gefährlich, ja, es war vielleicht sogar dumm aus fünfzig Metern Höhe dies zu tun, aber es war besser als erschossen zu werden. Der Killer hatte nun den Tresen erreicht und wollte seine Waffe auf die beiden richten, als Lara ihre beste Freundin schon mit sich zog und zur anderen Seite des Geländers rannte. Der Berufsmörder ließ sich nicht beeindrucken und richtete seine Waffe trotzdem auf die beiden. Im gleichen Moment kam Mariah außer Atem und mit verrutschtem Bademantel auf die Dachterrasse gerannt.

„NICHT!", schrie sie, aber davon bekamen weder Lara, Samantha noch der Killer etwas mit. Lara und Samantha sprangen in die Tiefe, der hoffentlich das Wasser ein Ende nahm und nicht die Erde.

Es war wieder dieses Gefühl, als wäre die Magengegend auf einmal leer. Dieses Gefühl breitete sich dann auf den ganzen Körper aus, der zu kribbeln begann. Selbst die Fingerspitzen prickelten. Einerseits gab dieses Gefühl Nervenkitzel, es fühlte sich gut an; andererseits wollte man, dass es aufhört und man endlich wieder die Sicherheit spürte.

Die Zeit verging so langsam in diesen Momenten. Es schien als ob sie gar nicht fortschritt. Doch hat man diese Phase endlich hinter sich, kommt der Schmerz. Der Schmerz des Aufpralls in diesem Fall auf hartem Wasser, was sich anfühlt als würde es nie im Leben nachgeben. Doch schließlich ist man froh die Kälte zu spüren. Als Zeichen, dass man noch am Leben ist. Ja, sie lebten noch, auch wenn der ganze Körper wehtat. Noch immer hielten sie einander fest. Trotz des Leids waren sie glücklich. Sie waren hinuntergekommen. Sie hatten überlebt, sie fühlten die Kälte. Doch wurde der Schmerz so groß, dass sie ihn nicht mehr aushielten. Schließlich waren sie froh, als sie die Augen schlossen und das Bewusstsein verloren. Es fühlte sich gut an, das hier hinter sich zu haben.

Oben auf dem Dach stand Mariah, neben dem Killer und blickte hinunter in den Pool.

„Gehen wir", beschloss sie und wandte sich ab.


	38. Entschluss

Kapitel 37 – Entschluss 

„Warum suchst du eigentlich schon weiter, wenn du erst gestern entlassen wurdest…und wie ich dich kenne nicht offiziell."

„Zipp, es geht hier um die Menschheit! Tu, was ich dir sage! Finde heraus, wo sich diese Schlange abgesetzt hat! Ruf erst wieder an, wenn du Ergebnisse hast, Tschüss!", meckerte sie und legte wütend auf. Nicht zu fassen. Sie war ihr schon wieder entkommen. Nun würde sie nach Ägypten reisen und dort die Pyramide benutzen.

Noch immer waren die beiden in Monaco. Drei Tage lang hatten sie im Krankenhaus verharren müssen, in das man sie nach ihrem Aufprall eingeliefert hatte. Lara hatte Prellungen, ein gebrochenes Handgelenk, zwei gebrochene Rippen und jede Menge Schrammen. Ihr Körper war übersäht von Verbänden und Pflastern. Auch ihre Schläfe war aufgeplatzt und sie trug einen Verband um den Kopf. Samantha lag noch im Bett. Sie brauchte Ruhe mehr als alles andere. Neben ebenfalls vielen Prellungen und anderen kleinen Verletzungen hatte sie sich eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen und sich den rechten Fuß gebrochen. Der Arzt hatte gemeint, dass diese leichten Verletzungen einem Wunder glichen.

Natürlich hatte Lara die Entlassung eher erzwungen, aber sie konnte nicht einfach die Tatsache übersehen, dass ihre Feinde im Begriff waren die Pyramide des Horus zu verwenden. Wie auch immer dies aussehen mochte. Nun hatte sie Zipp beauftragt Mariah wieder ausfindig zu machen. Sie betete, dass er es herausfand.

Sie saßen in einem Restaurant am Flughafen. Noch zehn Minuten bis sie in ihr Flugzeug gelassen wurden. Samanthas Kopf schmerzte noch immer und sie hatte ihren Kopf auf ihre verschränkten Arme gelegt. Zur Abwechslung hatten sie ihre Kleidung einmal mitgenommen.

„Ist es schlimmer als Migräne, Sam?", fragte Lara.

„Viel schlimmer", murmelte Samantha. Die Stimmung war angespannt. Es ging langsam dem Finale zu, bei dem sich entschied, wer der Stärkere war und im Moment sah es für Lara und Samantha schlecht aus.

„Ich muss ja noch mein Handy ausmachen", entsinnte sie sich und nahm es hervor. Gerade als sie es ausschalten wollte, fing es an zu klingeln. Eine unbekannte Nummer, aber Lara nahm ab. „Hallo?"

„Lara? Ich bin es…", meldete sich eine vertraute Stimme.

„Sean!", rief sie und sprang auf, sodass Samantha vor Schmerz zuckte und alle Gäste sie anstarrten.

„Ja…ich bin es…es geht mir besser…", bekundete er.

„Ach…ich bin so froh…was sagt der Arzt?"

„Er sagt…ich müsse noch etwas bleiben…aber es sieht gut aus…was ist mit…?"

Laras Magen fühlte sich flau an.

„Während der Reise…stand es drei zu zwei für uns…aber dann …haben sie uns…jetzt haben sie alle. Sie sind schon in Ägypten. Es tut mir Leid."

„Wo bist du?"

„Am Flughafen in Monaco. Ich und Sam haben schon einen Flug nach Kairo. Danach fahren wir nach Memphis, wo unsere Feinde auch sind."

„Ihr dürft nicht aufgeben. Ihr habt doch schon die ganze Zeit über gekämpft. Hört jetzt nicht auf. Ihr könnt es noch schaffen."

„Meinst du?"

„Ich weiß es. Ich kenn dich doch. Du gibst nie auf. Du bist stark."

„Aber sie sind schon so weit. Und ich konnte die ganze Zeit nichts gegen sie ausrichten. Warum nun?"

„Willst du etwa aufgeben? Das verbiete ich dir! Hör zu, du bist Lara Croft, die berühmte Archäologin! Du hast schon ganze andere Dinge gemeistert und du wirst auch das hier schaffen."

Lara atmete aus. Er hatte Recht. Es war nicht ihre Art aufzugeben und nur wegen Mariah wollte sie ihre Prinzipien nicht über den Haufen werfen.

„Na gut. Ich werde ihnen folgen und kämpfen. Ich versprech's dir."

„Das wollte ich hören."

„Aber nur, wenn du schnell wieder gesund wirst."

„Das werde ich…ich muss Schluss machen. Beth schaut mich schon böse an…"

Lara schmunzelte.

„Dann erzürne sie mal nicht. Bis bald."

„Bis dann", verabschiedete er sich und legte auf.

„Sie dürfen sich noch nicht so anstrengen, das wissen Sie, Mister Croft", wies Beth Sean zurecht, der daraufhin grinste. Beth hatte sich wohl eher um ihn gekümmert als irgendein Arzt oder eine Schwester.

„Sagen Sie Beth…damals…kurz bevor Mariah kam, habe ich Sie gefragt, warum Sie für mich arbeiten. Sie wollten mir keine Antwort geben. Wie sieht es nun aus?"

„Also…es ist so…weil…weil ich…", stammelte Beth errötet, „weil ich Sie mag!", gab Beth zu und wurde rot wie eine Tomate. Doch Sean belächelte dies.

„Es ist in Ordnung…ich muss mich auch bei Ihnen bedanken…Sie haben mir sehr beigestanden und mit Mut gemacht. Vielen Dank."

„Ach…nichts zu danken…", gab Beth bescheiden zurück.

„Alle Passagiere des Fluges 107 nach Kairo nun bitte einsteigen", nuschelte die unverständliche Sprechanlage am Flughafen.

„Also dann, auf nach Kairo!", beschloss Lara enthusiastisch. „Wir werden ja sehen, wer zuletzt lacht…"


	39. Geständnis

Kapitel 38 – Geständnis 

„Es ist schön hier", bekundete Samantha, als sie das Fenster in ihrem neuen Zimmer öffnete und die warme Abendluft Ägyptens einatmete.

„Ja, das ist es", gab Lara zu und schaute ebenfalls nach draußen. Ihre Gaststätte lag gleich beim Zentralplatz der Stadt, wo nun ein schöner Springbrunnen stand. „Schau, gleich da ist die Bibliothek", bemerkte sie und deutete auf das alte Gebäude gegenüber.

„Leider ist Mariah auch hier…ich frage mich, was sie in einer so kleinen Stadt wie Memphis will."

„Gute Frage. Bestimmt ist sie schon dabei die Pyramide…ich darf gar nicht daran denken", grummelte Lara.

„Dann hätten wir es sicher schon gemerkt. Sie wollen die Macht sicher nicht unbemerkt einsetzen. Wenn, dann zerstören sie gleich ein ganzes Land oder schlimmer…"

„Mag sein, aber warum haben sie sich noch nicht vor der Welt als neue Herrscher zu erkennen gegeben? Irgendein Puzzelteil scheint noch zu fehlen…wenn wir nur wüssten, welches."

„Statten wir doch der Bibliothek einen kleinen Besuch ab. Sie hat vielleicht ein paar Bücher über ägyptische Götter. Dort könnten wir auch etwas über die Pyramide herausfinden. Wenn das alles auf einer alten Geschichte beruht, dann muss es auch Überlieferungen geben, die einen Hinweis enthalten."

„Klingt logisch. Gehen wir."

Die Bibliothek war zwar groß und enthielt Bücher über ägyptische Götter, aber eine Lösung vermochte sie nicht zu geben. Die Geschichte der Pyramide schien wirklich nur an die wenigsten weitergegeben worden zu sein.

„Die Leute damals waren einfach zu schlau…nichts, aber auch gar nichts wird hier über die Pyramide ausgesagt", klagte Samantha und ließ sich auf die Bücher sinken. Ihre Kopfschmerzen waren mittlerweile gelindert, wohl aufgrund der vielen Aspirin-Pillen.

„Gib nicht einfach so schnell auf! Hier muss etwas stehen…", wiederlegte Lara und vergrub sich wieder in die Bücher.

„Lara, wir suchen hier schon geschlagene vier Stunden. Schau, wir sind die Letzten, bald schließt die Bibliothek."

„Ich weiß…aber was sollen wir denn sonst tun?"

„Wie rührend…ihr scheint euch der Sache ja ziemlich hinzugeben", meinte eine Stimme hinter Lara. Es war Mariah Powell, die mit zwei Gefolgsleuten im Schlepptau angerückt war.

„Was willst du, Powell?", fragte Lara aggressiv und ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Euch einen Tipp geben", antwortete Mariah gelassen.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass wir dir glauben?", entgegnete Lara wütend.

„Das ist eure Angelegenheit. Ihr solltet euch nicht auf Horus beschränken. Viel mehr solltet ihr euch auf die letzte Vision beziehen", erklärte sie und machte Kehrt.

„Was…meint sie?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Keine Ahnung", gab Samantha zurück. Schon waren Mariah und ihr Konvoi aus der Bibliothek verschwunden. Samantha sprang auf.

„Sam, wo willst du hin?"

„Ich komme gleich wieder", warf sie Lara im Vorbeirennen zu. Da war eine Frage, die sie schon lange beschäftigte. Es war wohl eine der wenigen Chancen, die sie hatte friedlich mit Mariah zu sprechen. Draußen war sie schon auf dem Weg zum chauffierten Sportwagen.

„Miss Powell!", rief Samantha ihr nach. Mariah drehte sich um und erblickte die Künstlerin. Sie wies ihr Gefolge an schon in den Wagen zu steigen.

„Ich habe eine Frage an Sie, Miss Powell", begann Samantha.

„Keine falsche Scheu", antwortete Mariah.

Sie schluckte.

„Damals in England wollten Sie, dass ich Lara auf ihrem Abenteuer begleite, obwohl ich keine professionelle Abenteurerin bin. Ohne mich wäre Lara wahrscheinlich noch schneller gewesen. Außerdem haben sie mich und Lara nie getötet, als sie die Möglichkeit dazu hatten. Wie vor kurzem in Monaco. Wir sind Ihnen nicht mehr nützlich, eher lästig, sie hatten schon die Chance uns umzubringen. Warum haben sie uns verschont? Und warum sollte ich Lara unbedingt begleiten?", sprudelte es aus Samantha heraus.

Mariahs Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Wie Sie wissen brauchte ich Miss Croft die ganze Reise über, wegen der Visionen. In Monaco habe ich sie nicht töten lassen, weil Sie bei ihr waren Miss Jones. Ich wollte, dass Sie Miss Croft begleiten, damit ich Sie öfter sehe. Und öfter sehen wollte ich Sie, weil…", erklärte Mariah und tat etwas, womit Samantha nie im Leben gerechnet hätte. Sie fühlte Mariahs Gesicht und ihre Lippen. Samantha war zu perplex, um auch nur irgendeine Reaktion zu zeigen. Sie ließ die Berührung über sich ergehen, bis Mariah den Kuss beendete und in den Wagen stieg.


	40. Erleuchtung

Kapitel 39 – Erleuchtung 

Es war tiefe Nacht in Ägypten. Die kleine Stadt Memphis schlief. Doch waren im Tempel der altägyptischen Göttin Sachmet Mariah und ein paar ihrer Gefolgsleute dabei sich den Weg zur Pyramide des Horus zu ebnen. Eigentlich war das Gebäude nur noch als Sehenswürdigkeit zu besichtigen, doch Mariah hatte sich die Freiheit genommen die gelegten Begrenzungen zu überschreiten. Sie stand bei der Statue der Göttin. Um sie herum war ein Ring befestigt. Mariah prüfte ihren Kompass und wo genau Süden war. Dann packte sie den Ring und begann die Statue zu drehen. Natürlich war dies ein großer Kraftakt, da seit fünftausend Jahren dies niemand mehr getan hatte. Schließlich erreichten sie den genauen Südpunkt und die Statue rastete ein. In den Augen der Statue erschien ein rotes Licht, das auch sogleich wieder erlosch.

„Jetzt fehlt nur noch eine", sprach sie in ihr Handy.

„Sehr gut", lobte Charles James West.

Währenddessen lag Lara wach. Das, was Mariah ihr gesagt hatte, ließ sie einfach nicht los. Wie wild dachte sie an ihre Vision. Es gab keine Zusammenhänge. Was hatten eine Löwin, eine Handwerkerstätte und ein Blumenfeld miteinander gemein? Es gab einfach keine Verbindung.

„Löwin, Handwerkerstätte, Blumenfeld…und warum in Memphis…?", murmelte sie. Sie wollte die Augen schließen und ins Land der Träume sinken, als sie noch einmal das Bild vor sich aufbaute.

„ICH HAB'S!", rief sie in den Raum hinein, woraufhin auch Samantha aufwachte.

„Was'n?", nuschelte sie schlaftrunken und mit zerzausten Haaren. Lara sprang vom Bett und huschte hinüber zu Samantha.

„Ich weiß, was die Vision bedeutet und warum wir in Memphis sind! Wegen der Göttertriade von Memphis, die aus Sachmet, der Löwengöttin, ihrem Gefährten Ptah, dem Gott der Schöpfung und des Handwerks und deren gemeinsamer Sohn Nefertem, dem Gott des Wohlgeruchs oder auch ‚die Blume unter der Nase des Re' besteht! Es macht auf einmal Sinn! Die Göttertriade hat bestimmt etwas hiermit zu tun!", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus und auf einmal war auch Samantha hellwach.

„Du bist besser als irgendeine Bibliothek!", ehrte sie Lara und fiel ihr um den Hals.

„Hier gleich um die Ecke war doch der Tempel von Nefertem, oder? Am besten klappern wir die Tempel alle nacheinander ab! Komm schon, Sam, steh auf!"

„Komisch, dass der Tempel nicht irgendwie geschützt ist", bemerkte Samantha, als sie Nefertems Tempel betraten.

„Memphis hat nicht viel Geld…das war im Altertum anders", erklärte Lara und sah sich im Tempel um. In der Mitte stand eine große Statue des Gottes. Um den Sockel, auf dem sie stand herum, war ein goldener Ring angebracht. Lara bückte sich und musterte den Sockel.

„Schau, hier steht etwas", meinte Lara und auch Samantha ließ sich herab. Gerade wollte sie die Hieroglyphen berühren, als ein Pfeil mit einem mal zwischen ihrem Zeige- und Mittelfinger steckte. Samantha war erschrocken zurückgewichen. Nun drehte sich auch Lara um. Hinter ihnen standen etwa zehn Menschen, die in schwarz altägyptischen Sachen gekleidet waren. Man konnte ihre Gesichter nicht erkennen, da die Roben nicht nur den Körper, sondern auch Kopf und Antlitz verbarg. Eine Frau stand, wahrscheinlich als Anführerin, in der Mitte der Gruppe. Sie hielt noch immer den Bogen, mit dem sie den Pfeil geschossen hatte.

„Ihr dürft nicht gegen die Gesetzte der Prophezeiung verstoßen", versetzte die Frau den beiden und senkte den Bogen. „Sonst werdet ihr sterben."

„Welche Gesetzte?", wollte Lara wissen. Sie war von den Eindringlingen nicht besonders beeindruckt, wusste jedoch, dass Kuttenträger selten etwas Gutes verhießen.

„Das wisst ihr. Um den Tempel zu finden, muss man die Ebenbilder der verbündeten Götter des Horus zum Zentralplatz der Stadt ausrichten. Dies darf aber nur bei Nacht und alle 24 Stunden getan werden. Bei Neumond erscheint dann der Weg zur heiligen Stätte des Horus. Dort, wo wir leben", erklärte die Frau gelassen.

„Ehrlich gesagt wussten wir das noch nicht. Aber danke, das war sehr hilfreich", gab Lara zurück.

„Seid ihr diejenigen, die auch schon die Götter Sachmet und Ptah ausgerichtet haben? Habt ihr alle fünf Pyramiden-Teile zusammen?", fragte die Verhüllte.

„Die anderen Statuen sind schon ausgerichtet worden?", wiederholte Lara und richtete sich auf. „Das war Mariah Powell", wisperte sie Samantha zu, die nickte.

„Also ward ihr es nicht? Wer ist diese Mariah Powell?"

„Sie ist unsere Feindin. Sie will die Macht der Pyramide für sich. Wir wollen sie aufhalten", antwortete Lara der Fremden.

„Ihr wollt die aufhalten…? Warum?", erkundigte sie sich misstrauisch.

„Ich würde mal sagen, das hier erklärt alles", gab Lara zurück und deutete auf ihren Oberarm, auf dem das Tatoo des Ankhs zu sehen war.

„Ihr seid…", begann die Frau. Sie war erleichtert und streifte ihre Kapuze zurück.

„Mariah Powell!", riefen beide spontan. Die Frau hatte Mariahs Aussehen. Sie hatte die gleiche Hautfarbe. Jeder Gesichtszug stimmte mit dem von Mariah überein. Jedoch war da ein grundlegender Unterschied. Ihre Haarfarbe war schwarz und nicht blond.

„Was sagt ihr?", fragte Mariahs Double verwirrt.

„Verzeihung…sie sehen nur jemandem sehr ähnlich", erklärte Samantha.

„Mariah Powell? Eben war sie noch eure Feindin, die die Macht der Pyramide will."

„Das…das ist sie auch. Sie sieht genau so aus wie Sie. Außer natürlich, dass sie blondes Haar hat und nicht schwarzes", gab Lara zurück.

„Sie sieht mir ähnlich und ist blond? Das…das kann nicht sein…Shai…?", murmelte die Fremde. „Natürlich…sie weiß alles darüber…"

„Wer ist Shai?", hinterfragten Lara und Samantha gleichzeitig.

„Sie ist meine jüngere Schwester…auch sie war blond…ihr müsst wissen, dass wir diejenigen sind, die draußen im geheimen Tempel des Horus dafür sorgen, dass niemand die Macht der Pyramide missbraucht. Auch Shai…oder Mariah…so hat sie sich doch genannt? Auch Shai gehörte einmal zu uns…sie lernte alles über die alte Legende wie es der Brauch bei uns ist. Aber…"

Und so begann Shug, wie sie sich wenig später vorstellte, die Geschichte von Mariah Powell zu erzählen. Es war eine traurige Geschichte und zum Teil verstanden Lara und Samantha nun auch, warum Mariah so geworden ist wie sie war.


	41. Die Geschichte der Mariah Powell

Kapitel 40 – Die Geschichte der Mariah Powell 

Der Mond schien hell in dieser Nacht. Es brauchte nur eine Kerze, um den Raum, in dem Mariah Powell saß, zu erhellen. Sie legte die Beine auf den Tisch und kippelte ein wenig mit ihrem Stuhl, als sie ihren mit Schalldämpfer versehenen Revolver musterte und ihn noch einmal säuberte.

Sie wusste noch genau wie ihre Kindheit war. Sie war schrecklich. Ja, sie war als eine Hüterin von Horus' Geheimnis aufgewachsen. In der Schule, in der man sie ihre Schrift und Sprache lehrte, ihr die Legende der Pyramide erklärte, war sie eine der besten gewesen. Sie war die Klügste der Klasse, vielleicht sogar des ganzen Volkes.

Aber davon hatte sie wenig.

„Shai, du Hure! Du bist genau so eine Hure wie deine Mutter es war!", hatte man ihr immer und jeden Tag hinterhergerufen. Ihre Mutter war keine Hure. Sie hatte einmal einen Mann kennengelernt, der laut Erzählung aus England kam und viel Geld hatte, mit dem sie eine Affäre hatte. Es war eine einmalige Sache gewesen und daraus war Shai hervorgegangen. Ihre Mutter starb jedoch kurz nach Shais Geburt und hatte sie allein gelassen. Dafür hasste sie ihre Mutter. Jeder erkannte, dass sie nicht ‚reinrassig' wie alle anderen war. Ihr Haar war nicht wie das aller anderen schwarz, sondern blond.

Es schien eines der größten Verbrechen seinen Mann zu betrügen und ein noch größeres Verbrechen war es das Kind eines solchen Ehebruchs zu sein. Niemand hatte je zu ihr gehalten. Nicht einmal Shug, ihre Halbschwester, da sie nur dieselbe Mutter hatten, gab ihr Sicherheit. Niemand hatte sie je verteidigt.

Shai war ein schwaches und zurückhaltendes Kind. Sie war eingeschüchtert und still. Sie versuchte die Beleidigungen, die Sticheleien und die Schläge zu ertragen, die man ihr tagtäglich antat. Nachts war lag sie allein in ihrem Bett und hatte geweint.

Doch eines Nachts konnte sie nicht mehr. Sie hatte solche Angst vor dem morgigen Tag, dass man ihr wieder nur wehtun würde, also fasste sie einen Entschluss.

Sie rannte fort. Sie warf sich ein Tuch über, unter dem sie ihr Gesicht verbarg, packte etwas Proviant und Getränke ein und floh. Damals war sie fünfzehn.

Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte durch den heißen Wüstensand, weil sie Angst hatte, dass man sie verfolgte, um sie zurückzuholen, damit man sie wieder quälte. Mit Tränen in den Augen lief sie so schnell sie konnte mit ihren abgenutzten Sandalen durch die Einöde. Doch es wurde heiß und ihre Vorräte reichten bei weitem nicht aus. Sie brach zusammen und wollte in Ohnmacht fallen, aber der heiße Sand, auf den sie fiel, hielt sie davon ab.

„Schau mal, da! Was ist denn das?", hörte sie eine Stimme verschwommen sagen.

„Ein Mädchen! Wie nett, endlich etwas zum Spielen!", feixte eine andere Stimme pervers. Shai wollte wieder aufstehen und wieder laufen, doch sie hatte keine Kraft mehr und als einer der Männer ihr ein Gewehr vorhielt, konnte sie sich sowieso nicht wehren. Der eine ließ sich nieder und berührte sie. Shai atmete schwer von der heißen und sandigen Luft. Sie hätte geweint, wäre ihr Körper nicht so ausgetrocknet wie er war. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr. Man wollte ihr kein Glück schenken. Sie sollte alles Pech dieser Welt erfahren.

„Was tut ihr da?", hatte ein Mann gerufen und schon ließen die Männer von Shai ab.

„Wir dachten nur…Mister West…wir…", stammelte einer der Söldner.

„Anscheinend habt ihr nicht gedacht!", bellte er sie an und wandte sich Shai zu. „Wer bist du?", fragte er sie.

„Shai…", hatte sie noch hervorgebracht, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

Mariah nahm aus einer Schachtel eine Kugel. Sie legte diese in den Revolver und schloss die Walze. Nachdenklich nahm sie die Beine vom Tisch und stand auf. Nachdem sie die Kerze gelöscht hatte, verließ sie das Zimmer. Draußen hielten schon zwei Söldner den Mann fest, den Mariah als ‚Ratte' bezeichnete.

„Was willst du, Mariah?", fragte er. „Und warum dieser brutale Befehl?"

„Für dich Miss Powell. Zum letzten Mal", gab sie zurück und hielt ihm den Revolver vor. Er erstarrte vor Angst. Sie hatte nur eine Kugel im Revolver. „Wir brauchen dich nicht mehr", erklärte sie und nahm den Revolver zurück. „Tötet ihn."

Er wollte um Gnade flehen, doch Mariah hörte nicht. Stattdessen wurde von den Männern der Befehl ausgeführt. Sie ging ein paar Schritte durch den Gang, bis sie vor der Zimmertür von Charles James West stand. Sie nahm die Klinke in die Hand.

Shai wachte auf, ohne zu wissen, wo sie war. Sie empfand es als fremd, auf einer so weichen Matratze wie dieser zu liegen. Sonst hatte sie immer auf einer harten Pritsche schlafen müssen. Doch es fühlte sich gut an. Schließlich öffnete sie die Augen und richtete sich auf. Das Zimmer, in dem sie war, sah……so luxuriös aus, dass Shai nicht einmal gewagt hatte davon zu träumen. Es war geräumig, voll von eleganten Möbeln und wunderschön dekoriert. Sogar ein Aquarium stand am Ende des Raumes. Nun bemerkte sie auch, dass sie nicht mehr ihr zerlumptes Kleid trug, sondern ein vornehmes Nachthemd. Da öffnete sich die Tür.

„Du bist wach", stellte die gleiche Stimme fest, die auch die Söldner zurecht gewiesen hatte. „Wie geht es dir? Die Ärzte meinten du seiest fast ausgetrocknet."

„Bin ich?", hinterfragte sie abwesend. Sie war beeindruckt von dem Mann, der sie beschützt hatte. Er war schon älter, aber sah jünger und gut aus. Auch sein Haar war blond.

„Du sagtest dein Name ist Shai? Ich bin Charles James West", stellte er sich vor. „Woher kommst du Shai?"

Shai schluckte, zwang sich jedoch seine Frage zu beantworten. Und so erzählte sie ihm, woher sie kam, dass sie weggelaufen war und warum. Aus irgendeinem Grund redete sie mit ihm über alles. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich jemandem öffnete und danach fühlte sie sich so gut wie noch nie. Sie war in Sicherheit bei diesem Mann, der sie wirklich schätzte und sie wie einen Menschen behandelte. In dieser Aussprache gestand auch Charles James West, dass Shai ihn an eine Frau erinnerte, die er vor fünfzehn Jahren kennen gelernt hatte. Shai sollte ihr so ähnlich sehen, bis auf ihre blonden Haare.

Am Ende des Gesprächs, als Shai sich wieder beruhigt hatte und sie in seinen Armen lag, schlug er ihr vor, dass sie ihn zu einer feinen Party begleiten solle, wozu sie allerdings Englisch lernen müsse. Er würde ihr jedoch einen Lehrer engagieren, der es ihr beibrächte. Shai willigte ein, obwohl sie nicht wusste, was Englisch ist. Sie wusste nicht einmal, dass es andere Sprachen als Ägyptisch gab.

Also lernte sie Englisch und es viel ihr leicht, es machte ihr Spaß Englisch zu sprechen. Innerhalb von drei Wochen beherrschte sie die englische Sprache und nun war auch die Feier, von der ihr Charles James West erzählt hatte. Sie trug ein edles und teures Kleid und Schmuck, der so teuer aussah, dass sie nie geahnt hätte ihn einmal zu tragen. Sie sah an diesem Abend wunderschön aus und sie wirkte so erwachsen, dass niemand glauben wollte, dass die Dame, die Charles James West begleitete erst fünfzehn Jahre alt war.

Ja, sie war glücklich gewesen, wenn auch nur kurz. Sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt und er sich in sie. Sie waren ein Paar und alles lief wunderbar, bis zu jenem schicksalhaften Tag.

An diesem Tag hatte sie ihn bei seiner Arbeit besucht. Er brütete über einem riesigen Berg Unterlagen und als Shai sich diese ansah, erkannte sie, dass er nach der Pyramide des Horus suchte. Von dem Tag an schwand seine Liebe für Shai, oder Mariah wie sie sich von nun an nannte. Es ging ihm nur noch um die Pyramide des Horus.

Er betrog sie sogar mit anderen und Mariah bekam dies mit. Auch ihre Liebe für ihn erlosch und irgendwann begann sie sogar ihn zu hassen.

Er hatte ihr wehgetan wie alle anderen auch. Um sich abzulenken erlernte sie den Umgang mit der Waffe und auch andere Kampfsportarten. Zwar beherrschte sie den Kampfstil ihres Volkes, aber mit dem wollte sie nun nichts mehr zu tun haben. Nur in besonderen Situationen wandte sie ihn an, bei besonders schweren Gegnern wie Lara Croft zum Beispiel.

Sie öffnete die Tür. Drinnen saß Charles James West, auf der Couch.

„Geht es los, Mariah?", fragte er. Mariah ging auf ihn zu.

„Na ja…wie man's nimmt. Für manche endet die Reise hier", antwortete sie und umklammerte fest den Revolver hinter ihrem Rücken.

„Du meinst Croft und Jones?"

„Nein, die beiden meine ich nicht. Viel mehr dich."

Sie nahm den Revolver hervor und hielt ihn ihm an den Kopf. Nun sollte er endlich dafür bezahlen, dass er erst Hoffnungen in ihr geweckt und diese dann wieder erstickt hatte. Er sollte dafür bezahlen, dass er ihr erst die große Liebe vorgespielt und sie dann betrogen hatte.

„M-Mariah…was soll das?", wollte er verängstigt wissen.

„Ich werde dich jetzt umbringen, dafür, dass du mich all die Jahre wie Dreck behandelt hast. Für dich war ich doch nur ein Spielzeug. Du hast mich nie wirklich geliebt. Und dir habe ich von damals erzählt…das Schlimmste ist, dass sie nun Recht haben…ich bin eine Hure geworden. Aber ich werde sie alle töten. Dann kann mir niemand mehr etwas."

„Mariah, du hast es mir zu verdanken, dass-"

„Halt die Klappe. Ich habe keine Lust auf Diskussionen", unterbrach sie ihn und drückte ab.

„Miss Powell, wird Mister West uns gar nicht begleiten?", erkundigte sich einer ihrer Gefolgsleute, als sie sich auf den Weg machte.

„Nein. Er fühlt sich nicht gut", antwortete sie.


	42. Das rote Licht der Leitung

Kapitel 41 – Das rote Licht der Leitung 

„Eigentlich traurig, oder?", fragte Samantha.

„Was?"

„Das, was Mariah alias Shai passiert ist."

„Es ist traurig, ja", gab Lara zu. Nun wussten sie, dass Mariah Powell dieses schwere Schicksal gehabt hatte. Dennoch konnten sie keine Rücksicht darauf nehmen, dass sie die Welt erobern wollte. Die beiden standen am Zentralplatz, und saßen am Rande des Springbrunnens. Von hier aus konnten sie sogar in ihr Zimmer im Hotel sehen. Es war Neumond und die Statuen waren mittlerweile alle ausgerichtet worden. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis auch Mariah Powell herkam, um den Weg zum geheimen Tempel des Horus zu finden.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass wir sie aufhalten können", gestand Lara.

„Hey, schau mal", bemerkte Samantha. Nun trafen auch Mariah Powell und ein Gefolge von etwa dreißig Söldnern ein. Selbstzufrieden schritt sie auf den Springbrunnen zu, begleitet von ein paar Kämpfern, blieb dort stehen und sah hinauf in den Himmel. Keiner sprach ein Wort und selbst die ahnungslosen Söldner schwiegen, da die Anspannung einfach zu groß war. Mariah schien es nicht für nötig zu halten die beiden festhalten zu lassen. Dafür war sie sich ihres Erfolges schon zu sicher. Lara sah auf ihre Uhr. Es war zwei Uhr morgens. Die Straßen waren leer. Gleich neben dem Springbrunnen stand ein Jeep, den sich Lara und Samantha gemietet hatten. Sie wollten bestens vorbereitet sein, da bald ein Wettrennen gegen Mariah Powell folgen würde. Auch ihre Feinde waren gut auf eine Hetzjagd vorbereitet. Sie waren gleich mit mehreren Geländefahrzeugen angerückt und Mariah Powell war wohl aus dem Teuersten gestiegen.

Dann, plötzlich merkte man ein rotes Licht strahlen. Im ersten Moment dachte Lara es sei die Morgendämmerung gewesen, doch als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie wie drei rote Lichtstrahlen aus den drei Richtungen der Tempel schienen. Sie trafen sich genau über dem Springbrunnen zu einem zusammen, der etwa eine Minute in dieser Position verhaarte. Alle sahen gespannt auf den hellen Strahl, denn er würde den Aufenthaltsort des geheimen Tempels bekannt geben. Ein paar Sekunden lang fixierten Lara uns Mariah einander als wollten sie schon einmal vom Blick her testen, wer die Stärkere war. Dann wandten sie sich jedoch wieder dem roten Licht zu.

Die Lichtstrahlen erloschen. Genau über dem Springbrunnen sammelte sich eine Kugel roten Lichtes. Einen Moment lange geschah nichts. Doch dann flog das Licht auf einmal über alle hinweg und weg von der Stadt. Es flog zum Tempel.

Dies wussten nun auch Lara, Samantha und Mariah, also zögerten sie keine Sekunde und starteten die Motoren. Sie fuhren weit über dem Tempolimit, doch daran dachte niemand. Alle versuchten irgendwie das Licht in Sichtweite zu halten, dass rasend schnell fortflog. Irgendwann verließen sie die Stadt und waren auf der Landstraße und irgendwann auf Wüstensand unterwegs. Mariah Powell hatte noch immer keinen Befehl gegeben Lara und Samantha unschädlich zu machen.

Dann, nach ein paar Kilometern hielt das Licht und nistete sich im Sand ein. In sicherem Abstand sahen alle auf den roten Schimmer, der aus dem Sand hervorlugte. Dann wurde das Gefunkel immer stärker und sandte Wellen aus, die bald Hunderte Meter weit reichten. Der Schimmer hinterließ Teile eines Gebäudes, eines Tempels. Sie wurden immer deutlicher und mit einem lauten Knall löste das Licht sich auf und viele kleine rote Schnuppen fielen in den Sand. Zu sehen war nun ein Tempel, der aussah als wäre er schon Tausende von Jahren alt. Es war unglaublich, man könnte denken, dass sie soeben eine Zeitreise vollbracht hätten.

Die erste, die sich wieder in der Realität zurückrief, war Mariah Powell, die aus ihrem Jeep sprang und zum Eingang des Tempels lief, hinter ihr die dreißig Söldner. Lara und Samantha rannten hinterher, jedoch mit recht wenig Hoffnung etwas gegen ihre Feinde ausrichten zu können. Im Tempel spürten sie nur noch wie man sie packte und fesselte, genau so wie alle anderen im Gebäude selbst. Es waren allesamt Ägypter, die da angegriffen und unschädlich gemacht wurden. Mariah schien es recht egal zu sein, wie ihre Söldner die Wächter des Tempels, die moderner Waffengewalt weit unterlegen waren, aus dem Weg schaffte. Sie ging schnurstracks gerade aus auf ein großes Tor zu. Doch da sprang ihr ein Mann, etwa ihren Alters, entgegen.

„Shai, tu es nicht! Warum willst du die Macht eigentlich? Ich weiß, dass es falsch war, was wir früher getan haben, aber es tut uns leid und-"

„Es tut euch leid! Ja, jetzt, wo ich im Begriff bin hier alles einzunehmen, nicht wahr? Ihr würdet mich noch heute schikanieren, wäre ich damals nicht weggelaufen! Geh mir aus dem Weg! Ich werde mir die Macht zu eigen machen und euch alle töten!", versetzte sie dem Mann mit Verachtung und Hass in den Augen.

„Wir könnten noch mal von vorne anfangen und-"

„Red keinen Stuss. Ihr habt Angst, nichts weiter. Ihr tut nur so als würde es euch Leid tun, dass ihr mir fünfzehn Jahre meines Lebens zur Hölle gemacht habt! Ihr seid allesamt nur verdammte Lügner! Ihr habt nichts Besseres verdient", erklärte sie, zog ihre Waffe und erschoss den Mann. Sie fühlte Genugtuung, als einer derer ihr blutend zu Füßen lag, der einmal so viele gegen sie aufgehetzt hatte. Er zuckte noch; er war nicht tot. Mariah hoffte, dass er unausstehliche Schmerzen litt, so wie sie damals. Leiden sollten sie alle, damit sie wenigstens einen kleinen Teil ihres Hasses ausleben konnte. Mit diesen Gedanken öffnete sie das große Tor vor ihr. Nun würde sie sich die Macht holen und niemand würde sie aufhalten. Kraftvoll schloss sie das große Tor hinter sich und ließ das Chaos und die Verwüstung ihres Gefolges zurück.

Noch einige Minuten brauchten die Soldaten, um alle zum Schweigen zu bringen. Viele waren tot und viele lagen in Fesseln auf dem Boden so wie Lara uns Samantha. Es war aussichtslos. Mariah war schon über alle Berge und sie lagen hier gefesselt und bewacht. Doch dann geschah etwas Außergewöhnliches. Auf einmal hielten sich die Söldner die Brust, sanken zu Boden, rangen um Atem. Dies einige Sekunden lang, bis sie plötzlich regungslos dalagen.

„Wie…?", fragten die beiden gleichzeitig. Dann sahen sie wie die gleiche Frau die Bildfläche betrat, die ihnen gestern Mariah Powells Geschichte erzählt hatte.

„Sie hat es also geschafft", gab sie von sich und schnippte mit den Fingern. Die Fesseln aller im Raum lösten sich.

„Shug…? Wie hast du das…?", wollten Lara uns Samantha wissen, nachdem sie sich aufgerichtet hatten.

„Ägyptische Magie. Viel wichtiger ist wie es nun weitergehen soll. Meine Schwester ist schon durch das Tor getreten, nicht wahr?", erkundigte sie sich sachlich.

„Ja, ist sie. Wohin führt das Tor?", gab Lara zurück.

„Zum Schrein, wo sie alle fünf Teile einsetzen wird. Eine Katastrophe. Ich glaube wie haben verloren."

„Hör auf so etwas zu sagen! Es ist erst vorbei, wenn wir alle tot sind! Und das sind wir noch nicht! Wir sind noch am Leben und werden alles tun, um sie aufzuhalten!", rief Lara in den Raum. Shug lächelte.

„Wie weit bist du bereit zu gehen, um Shai aufzuhalten?", entgegnete Shug.

„Ich würde mein Leben geben", antwortete Lara mutig.

„Na gut. Komm mit", bat Shug und Lara folgte ihr. Sie verständigte sich mit einem Blick zu Samantha, dass sie hier bliebe, um den Verletzten zu helfen. Lara folgte Shug in einen der anliegenden Räume. Er war abgedunkelt, doch durch die Vorhänge schien etwas Licht. Shug war zu einem der Regale gegangen und stand mit einem Gefäß in der Hand nun vor Lara.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Lara.

„Das wirst du nun sehen", antwortete Shug, nahm das Pulver, das sich darin befand und blies es Lara ins Gesicht. Zuerst wollte sie fragen, was zum Teufel das denn solle, doch schon fühlte sie wie sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde. Sie wollte nun nicht das Bewusstsein verlieren, denn sie wollte Mariah unbedingt aufhalten, doch dann war sie auch schon ohnmächtig.


	43. Déjàvue

Kapitel 42 – Déjàvue 

Lara sah eine altägyptische Beerdigung, so wie sie es aus Büchern kannte. Der Tote wurde zu Grabe getragen und in eine Pyramide eingelassen. Hinter dem Sarkophag schritt eine Frau. Sie war Ägypterin und war wie vor mehreren Tausend Jahren gekleidet. Sie weinte. Über ihr schönes Gesicht rannen die Tränen. Sie schien den Verlust dessen, der gerade zu Grabe getragen wurde, zu bedauern.

Schon wechselte das Bild zu einer Krönung, bei der man einer Frau die Pschent-Krone aufsetzte, das Symbol der Regierung Ober- und Unterägyptens. Man setzte sie genau der gleichen Frau auf, die noch eben hinter dem Sarkophag gegangen war.

Das nächste Bild zeigte die selbe Frau wie sie vor einer Horus-Statue kniete und, die Hände gefaltet, ein Gebet sprach.

Nun sah sie wie die Frau sich auf einer Sänfte davontragen ließ, weg von einem großen Palast, in dem großer Aufruhr zu herrschen schien. Sie trug keine Krone mehr und war in ein simples Tuch gewickelt.

Danach folgte ein Bild, das Lara nicht mehr richtig erkennen konnte. Es zeigte die selbe Frau, doch trug sie nun wieder ihre Krone. Ihr Blick war so merkwürdig leer. Sie hielt eine Kette vor sich. Lara wollte die Kette genauer betrachten, doch es wurde immer heller, so hell, dass sie nicht mehr hinsehen konnte und schließlich aufwachte.

„Was…war das?", wollte sie außer Atem wissen. Sie schwitze und lag noch immer auf dem Boden. Shug beugte sich zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen Becher mit Wasser.

„Kommt drauf an…was hast du gesehen?", fragte Shug.

„Ich sah diese Frau…auf einer Beerdigung…bei einer Krönung…einem Gebet…einer Flucht…und…wie sie eine Kette in der Hand hatte…aber ihr Blick, der war so…so leer", schilderte Lara ihre Vision.

„Gut", kommentierte Shug. „Du hast soeben die ehemalige Pharaonin Merit gesehen. Bei genau diesen Situationen. Du hast noch einmal ihre Geschichte gesehen. Wie sie durch den Tod ihres Mannes Pharaonin wurde. Jedoch duldete man keinen weiblichen Herrscher und man hetzte das Volk gegen sie auf. Sie flüchtete sich zu Horus, der ihr die Pyramide des Horus gab, da sie ihre schlechte Seite vernichten lassen wollte, um auf immer im Guten zu regieren und Ägypten zu einem friedlichen Land zu machen."

„Aber was bedeutet das?"

„Das bedeutet, dass du die Auserwählte bist, von der in der Prophezeiung berichtet wird."

„I-ich?", stotterte Lara. Sie kannte viele Legenden, die von ‚Auserwählten' sprachen, doch Lara hatte nie geglaubt selbst einmal einer von diesen zu werden. Noch einmal ging sie die Prophezeiung durch.

‚Sollte es doch Verrückten gelingen, die fünf Teile der Macht zusammenzusetzen, kann die Menschheit nur hoffen, dass einer dem Einhalt gebietet, der von den Priestern des Horus Kraft erhalten wird, denn wenn nicht, wird eine Katastrophe ausbrechen, ein neuer Pharao wird regieren, nur um seinen Durst zu stillen, vielleicht sogar, um zu vernichten, unsere Welt...'

Ging es in diesen Versen wirklich um sie? Es war kaum vorstellbar.

„Wir legen unser aller Schicksal in deine Hände. Folge mir", bat Shug und Lara stand auf. Samantha, die ein paar der Verletzten half, hatte gar nicht alles erklären müssen, da Shug dies schon getan hatte, kurz nach dem diese über Mariahs Vergangenheit berichtet hatte.

„Warte hier auf mich, Sam. Ich werde die ganze Sache gerade biegen", versicherte sie Samantha. Die nickte und fiel Lara um den Hals.

„Aber…komm lebend zurück, okay?"

„Versprochen", antwortete Lara und sah in das sorgenvolle Gesicht ihrer besten Freundin.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit", unterbrach Shug. Die beiden lösten ihre freundschaftliche Umarmung und Lara folgte Shug zum Tor, durch das auch Mariah getreten war.

„Shug, was tust du da?", fragte ein älterer Mann entsetzt hinter ihnen, als Shug das Tor öffnen wollte.

„Sie ist diejenige, von der in der Prophezeiung berichtet wird. Ich habe den Staub verwendet. Sie hat die Pharaonin gesehen", erklärte Shug knapp und ohne sich umzusehen.

„Das ist erst ein Test von vielen! Wir dürfen nicht so leichtfertig damit umgehen!", versuchte er Shug von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen.

„Wir haben keine Zeit mehr. Entweder wir sehen diese Frau als Auserwählte an oder wir sehen tatenlos zu wie Shai sich die Macht unter den Nagel reißt. Ich weiß, dass sie es ist", beendete Shug die Diskussion und öffnete das schwere Tor. „Geh und folge deinem Wege bis zum Schrein. Halte sie auf", bat Shug. Lara sah in den dunklen Gang. Alles war schwarz, kein Fünkchen Licht schien hinein.

„Das werde ich", gab Lara zurück und betrat den Gang.

‚Glaube mir, Mariah. So einfach mache ich es dir nicht.'


	44. Das Ritual

Kapitel 43 – Das Ritual 

Man schloss das Tor hinter ihr. Sie war in vollkommene Dunkelheit getaucht. Da begann plötzlich ihr Arm zu schmerzen. Sie hielt sich die Stelle mit dem Ankh und schloss vor Schmerz die Augen. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, war der Gang hellerleuchtet von Fackeln. Vor ihr lag eine Treppe, die nach unten führte, wo sie ein Becken mit Wasser erkennen konnte. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, was sie trug. Es war ein weißes Gewand, das ihr bis zu den Knien ging. Es war aus Seide und ließ ihre Arme frei. Auch ihr Haar war auf einmal geöffnet.

‚Anscheinend gehört das zu diesem ganzen…Ereignis', ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Zwar war es nicht das erste Mal, dass sie die Welt rettete (obwohl das ziemlich eingebildet klang wie Lara meinte) pochte ihr Herz schneller als sonst. Auch wenn niemand hier war, der zusah, versuchte sie sich ihre Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen. Sie ging die Treppe hinunter, bis diese im Wasser endete, das ihr beim Eintreten etwas bis zum Becken gereicht hätte. Auf der letzten Stufe, vor dem Wasser war etwas eingraviert. Lara kniete, um die Hieroglyphen genauer zu entziffern.

‚Wer diese geheiligten Gewässer betritt, sei gewarnt. Trägt er nicht den Schatz mit sich oder ist er nicht der, den das Schicksal dazu auserkoren hat, den, der die Macht begehrt aufzuhalten, so wird ihm das heilige Wasser des Horus auf der Haut brennen wie Feuer', stand dort geschrieben.

‚Okay…ich hab wohl keine andere Wahl', dachte Lara und setze einen Fuß in das Wasser. Es brannte nicht wie Feuer, es fühlte sich wunderbar warm an. Also stieg sie die Stufen herab und watete durch das Wasser. Am Ende führte eine Treppe wieder auf ebenen Boden. Was Lara verwunderte war, dass sie kein bisschen nass war. Doch sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit sich zu Gedanken zu machen.

Sie ging weiter durch den hellen Korridor, bis vor ihr ein Tor auftauchte. Es hatte keinen Griff, um es zu öffnen. Lara schloss jedoch, was sie nun zu tun hatte.

„Bei Horus, dem Gotte in Falkengestalt, schwören wir, dass wir den Schlüssel zu der Macht, die Osiris Merit besaß, auf ewig mit unserem Leben beschützen werden, um jene, die Macht begehren zu hindern daran, dass eine Katastrophe ausbricht und wieder ein Pharao herrscht, der nur Rache sucht, um den Durst zu stillen, der durch Ungerechtigkeit entfacht wurde. Wir schwören in alle Himmelsrichtungen zu ziehen, um zu verstecken, was Machthungrige suchen, um ihnen den Gang zur Macht zu erschweren, und je einen Teil des Schatzes zu bewahren, soll in jeder Generation mindestens einer wissen, was seine Familie besitzt, um das Zeichen des Horus zu tragen und den Schatz bewahren. Sollte es doch Verrückten gelingen, die fünf Teile der Macht zusammenzusetzen, die Familien zu überlisten, die Schätze zu stehlen, den heiligen Tempel zu finden und deren Wachen zu töten, kann die Menschheit nur hoffen, dass einer dem Einhalt gebietet, der von den Priestern des Horus Kraft erhalten wird, denn wenn nicht, wird eine Katastrophe ausbrechen, ein neuer Pharao wird regieren, nur um seinen Durst zu stillen, vielleicht sogar, um zu vernichten, unsere Welt..."

Und schon öffnete sich das Tor, langsam und knarrend. Sie sah von hier aus schon fünf Podeste in einem Kreis aufgestellt. Als sie näher trat, sah sie, dass man in deren Vertiefungen schon die fünf Stücke der Pyramide eingesetzt waren. Sie leuchteten rot. Lara musterte jedes Stück einzeln. Sie erinnerte sich an Chile, wo sie das letzte Stück der Pyramide vom Ältesten überreicht bekam. Wie sehr sie sich gefreut hatte.

Wie sie in Alaska Craig Oktolik begegnet waren, seiner Nichte Rachel, die sie in das Zelt im Eis geführt hatte. Wie er ihr das Stück in einer Schatulle überreicht hatte.

Sie erinnerte sich an Indien, als sie das Stück letzten Endes bei Tamil Pradesh gefunden hatten, an den die rechtmäßige Besitzerin, Mainya Tamang, es aus Armut verkauft hatte.

Und sie erinnerte sich an England. Wie Sean sie eines Abends besucht hatte und ihr diesen Auftrag gegeben hatte. Wie Mariah Powell in ihr Haus eingebrochen war. Wie Sean durch sie im Koma landete.

Wie sehr hatte sie in diesem Abenteuer gekämpft. Wie viele hatten sich opfern müssen.

Doch nun besinnte sich Lara wieder der Realität und sah auf. Eine lange Treppe führte auf ein noch größeres Podest, von dem ebenfalls ein rotes Licht ausging. Auf dieser Treppe ging langsam…

„Mariah!", rief Lara, woraufhin sich ihre Rivalin zu ihr umdrehte. Auch Mariah trug ein weißes Gewand wie Lara. Ihre Augen waren mit Kohle umrandet, in der Form eines Udjat-Auges. So wie man es früher im alten Ägypten getan hatte.

„Da bist du ja. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du mir folgst", antwortete sie wie in Routine. „Was willst du jetzt tun? Wie willst du mich aufhalten? Bin ich dafür nicht schon etwas zu nah am Ziel?"

Warum sprach Mariah so komisch? Sie wirkte kein bisschen glücklich, dass sie nun so weit gekommen war. Im Gegenteil. Sie wirkte eher betrübt.

„Und du? Warum redest du eigentlich noch mit mir? Warum bist du nicht schon längst dort oben?", entgegnete Lara.

„Wieso willst du mich aufhalten?"

„Weil du diese Welt zerstören willst", gab Lara angespannt zurück.

„So? Glaubst du ich will diese Welt zerstören?"

„Wenn du es nicht willst, warum bist du dann so weit gegangen?"

„Ich will die Welt nicht zerstören, ich will eine neue erschaffen. Ich will eine Welt, in der niemand mehr Schmerz erleiden muss. Ich weiß wie es ist, wenn man ausgeschlossen und von anderen gemieden wird. Du weißt es doch auch, oder? Ich habe dein Leben erforscht. Warst du nicht auch früher ein Außenseiter in deiner Gesellschaft, weil du anders warst? Weil du nicht wie die High Society den ganzen Tag Tee getrunken und Polo gespielt hast? Ich würde dich überleben lassen. Warum hast du Angst vor der Welt, die ich erschaffen will?"

Es verwirrte Lara. Sie hatte Recht. In der High Society hatte man schlecht von ihr gesprochen, weil sie anstatt zu heiraten und Kinder zu bekommen, ihr abenteuerliches Leben vorzog, ohne ein festes Zuhause und jeden Tag anderswo.

„Die Welt ist schlecht und das wissen wir. Aber es muss nicht so bleiben. Ich kann es ändern, wenn ich jetzt hier rauf gehe. Wir müssen nicht weiter einander bekriegen. Wir könnten allen, die uns böses getan haben, eine Lektion erteilen."

„So ein Quatsch", antwortete Lara. „Glaubst du nur weil uns jemand etwas Böses getan hat, gibt es uns das Recht ihn zu bestrafen? Was glaubst du wie viel man selbst davon spürte, wenn man danach ginge? Das Leben ist nicht immer fair und oft ist es verdammt hart, aber deshalb leben wir doch, oder? Um diese Schwierigkeiten aus dem Weg zu räumen. Manch einer hat es leichter, der andere härter…aber so will es das Schicksal nun mal. Aber wenn man seine Probleme überwunden hat, dann ist man stärker geworden. Und darum geht es im Leben doch. Ums Stärkerwerden."

„Was ist, wenn man von Anfang an nicht stark genug ist? Wenn man dem, was einem angetan wird, nicht gewachsen ist? Es gibt viele dieser poetischen Sprüche! Sie klingen zwar schön, aber man kann sie nicht in die Tat umsetzen. Dieses ganze Gerede vom Stark- und Mutigsein ist nichts weiter als debile Einbildung! Früher habe ich auch gedacht ‚sei stark, das schaffst du!', aber es hat nicht geholfen! Es gibt kein stark und schwach, es gibt nur diejenigen, die schlecht sind und Menschen, die ein gutes Herz haben, ausnutzen."

„Du willst mir doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft verkaufen, dass du zu den Guten gehörst!", rief Lara aufgebracht.

„Nein. Durch diejenigen, die mir Leid zugefügt haben, bin ich so geworden wie ich bin. So kalt… ich weiß, dass ich auch zu den Schlechten gehöre, weil ich Böses getan habe. Aber das kann ich nun ändern. Wenn ich Horus nun den schlechten Teil meiner Seele gebe, dann werde ich Menschen mit guten Herzen erkennen. Und diejenigen, die keines haben, werde ich von dieser Welt verschwinden lassen."

Mariah ging weiter die Treppe hinauf.

„Mariah…Shai! Nein!", rief Lara ihr hinterher, doch es war zu spät.


	45. Schlussakt

Kapitel 44 – Schlussakt 

Mariah schritt weiter die Treppe hinauf. Nichts und niemand würde sie aufhalten. Bald wäre es vorbei und sie würde endlich mächtig sein. Oben auf dem Podest lag an einem glänzenden Band ein blutroter, glänzender Skarabäenanhänger. Mariah strich über den Skarabäus. Es fühlte sich gut an und sie spürte die Macht schon. Gleich würde es vorbei sein und alle die Anstrengungen ihres Lebens würden sich nun endlich auszahlen.

Währenddessen stand Lara immer noch unten vor der Treppe. Sie würde Mariah nicht aufhalten können. Dafür war sie schon viel zu weit gekommen. Zwar wollte sie es sich nicht eingestehen, aber ein kleiner Teil von ihr gönnte Mariah alias Shai den Sieg.

Sie nahm das schwarze Band, das den Anhänger trug und legte es um ihren Hals. Der Skarabäus leuchtete noch stärker, als er schließlich auf ihrer Brust lag. Er hob und senkte sich mit jedem Atemzug und mit jedem Atemzug genoss sie die Macht.

„Endlich…endlich!", murmelte sie und lachte. Erst leise, dann wurde es lauter. Nun könnte sie es allen heimzahlen. Den Schmerz, die Peinigungen. Sie war so verrannt in ihre Genugtuung, dass sie nicht merkte wie aus dem Amulett der Geist eines kleinen Falken stieg und in ihr Herz flog. Mariah lachte noch immer so hämisch, doch dann stockte auf einmal ihr Atem. Ihre Augen drehten sich nach innen, sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte die Treppe hinunter. Als sie unten am Fuß der Treppe lag, rannte Lara sofort zu ihr hin. Sie war tot.

Lara verstand nicht und wollte nach einer Erklärung suchen, aber auf einmal begann ein Erdbeben und alles um sie herum schwankte. Schließlich wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie verlor das Bewusstsein.

„Hmm…", brachte sie nur hervor, als sie wieder die Augen öffnete. Es war viel zu hell. Doch dann sah sie Samanthas Gesicht und beschloss die Helligkeit zu ertragen.

„Gott sei dank", meinte Samantha, als sie sah, dass Lara die Augen geöffnet hatte.

„Was ist denn…", fragte Lara, konnte die Frage jedoch nicht zu Ende führen.

„Du lagst nur auf einmal vor dem Tor zum Schrein. Was ist mit Mariah?"

„Sie…", begann Lara. Was war passiert? Warum starb Mariah, als sie dich das Amulett umgelegt hat? „Sie ist tot", erklärte Lara schließlich wahrheitsgemäß.

„Was? Aber…wieso?", wollte Samantha verblüfft wissen.

„Vielleicht…war ja der schlechte Teil ihrer Seele zu groß…oder…", sinnierte Lara, als ihr eine Möglichkeit einfiel. „Natürlich. Es war wie bei Merit…der Pharaonin. Es gibt ohne Ying kein Yang. Das Gute kann nicht ohne das Böse existieren. Wir alle haben eine gute und eine schlechte Seite. Es liegt an uns, welche davon sich stärker in unsere Persönlichkeit integriert."

„Aber…diese Merit hat doch einige Zeit überlebt", entgegnete Samantha.

„Ja. Bei Göttern ist das anders. Götter sind entweder gut oder schlecht. Ihre Seele ist einteilbar, nicht so wie die menschliche. Im alten Ägypten waren Pharaonen als Götter angesehen. Aber eben nur angesehen. In Wirklichkeit waren auch sie normale Menschen", erklärte Lara müde.

„Heißt das…man hätte dieses ganze Drumherum mit den Familien nie benötigt?"

„Das würde ich nicht sagen. Du weißt doch wie viele Verrückte es auf dieser Welt gibt. Wie viele Sekten, von deren Anführer geglaubt wird, er sei ein Gott. Außerdem…wer weiß, was es noch für Mythen auf dieser Welt gibt. Bestimmt besagt irgendein anderes Artefakt man könne mit ihm zu einem Gott werden. Es gibt sicherlich eine Möglichkeit die Pyramide doch noch richtig einzusetzen."

„Ja. Da könntest du recht haben."

„Apropos, wo ist die Pyramide?"

Samantha holte die fünf Teile der Pyramide aus einer Schublade am Nachttisch neben Laras Bett und verteilte sie auf ihrer Decke.

„Sie lagen neben dir, als die aus dem Schrein kamst. Shug meinte, dass sie bei dir sicherer aufgehoben wären."

Lara richtete sich auf und musterte die Goldstücke.

„Das glaube ich auch. Ich werde sie mit nach England nehmen", beschoss Lara und legte die fünf Teile wieder zusammen.

„Dann ist das wohl nun das Ende dieses Abenteuers", bemerkte Samantha lächelnd. Lara sah auf ihren Arm. Der Ankh war verschwunden.

„Ja. Das ist es wohl", stimmte Lara ebenfalls lächelnd zu. „Sam, lass uns nach Hause gehen."


	46. Epilog

Epilog 

Sie roch die warme Sommerluft Portugals. Sie blickte auf das Meer von dem Balkon aus. Der Wind ließ ihr Haar durch die Luft fliegen.

„Dir scheint es ja hier zu gefallen", bemerkte Sean, als er Lara zusah. Die drehte sich um und musterte Sean.

Vier Monate waren seit dem Abenteuer vergangen. Samantha war wieder im heimischen London und verdiente ihr Geld mit ihren Kunstwerken. Die Spuren des Abenteuers waren nicht nur an Sean vorbeigezogen, der nun wieder ganz gesund war.

„Das tut es auch. Es ist schön hier. Warum hast du mit nicht früher erzählt, dass du hier ein Haus hast? Ich wäre dich öfter besuchen gekommen", gab sie lächelnd zurück. Sie setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch, auf dem zwei Gläser mit Limonade und Eiswürfeln standen. „Beths Pflege hat dich wohl schnell wieder gesund gemacht, was?", blinzelte sie und nahm einen Schluck Limonade.

„Ja, das hat sie", antwortete er lächelnd.

„Nun sag schon. Seid ihr ein Paar?", fragte Lara neugierig.

„Ja, sind wir", bestätigte er.

„Das hat aber auch lange genug gedauert."

„Lara…", begann Sean. „Ich möchte dir noch einmal bei dir bedanken. Du hast das alles wieder gerade gebogen, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Du hast sogar die Welt gerettet. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich gemacht hätte."

„Ach…keine Ursache", versetzte sie bescheiden.

„Für dich wohl gängiger Alltag?", erkundigte er sich.

„Na ja…was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden", zwinkerte sie. Selbst für Lara war es kein Alltag die Welt zu retten. Es passierte nicht jeden Tag, dass so etwas einfaches wie der Besuch eines Verwandten so ein großes Abenteuer birgt.

Wer ahnt schon, dass eben dieser Besuch mit dem Einbruch zu tun hatte, bei dem man ihr in die Schulter geschossen hatte. Dass sich alles zusammenfügen würde und eine Weltreise begann. Von England nach Indien, nach Alaska, Chile, Monaco und schließlich Ägypten. So nah war Mariah Powell dem Sieg gewesen, doch die hatte ein kleines Detail nicht bedacht.

Im Nachhinein bemitleidete sie Mariah Powell.

Sie hatte sich nur Gerechtigkeit gewünscht und diese wollte sie um jeden Preis. Doch es hatte sich nicht ausgezahlt.

Auch Lara hatte daraus gelernt. Das Leben ist oft hart und ungerecht, aber es gibt auch Lichter im Leben, die es einem leichter machen und man muss aufpassen, dass diese nicht erlöschen, so wie bei Mariah Powell.

„Und was machst du nun?", fragte Sean.

„Mal sehen…gestern kam ein Anruf…ein neuer Auftrag…von einer gewissen Natla…"

Ende 

Special Thanks to Purzel!

2


End file.
